Tale of the Twin Wolves
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, Anthony Russo, The Arctic White Wolf. Exiled from their homeland, must stop Patrick Zala and Rau Le Creuset's plans for Genocide. Kira/Flay, Lacus/OC, Athrun/Cagalli
1. Chapter 1

: "Gundam Seed" is Sunrise's, Sebastian Connor, Duncan Cooper, and Shawn Mason are mine. Anthony Russo is the property of Wing Commander White Wolf

Gundam SEED: Tale of the Twin Wolves

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

Prologue: Memories

_ Many heroes and aces emerged on the battlefields of the First Bloody Valentine War, but none more so than the Twin Wolves, Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and Anthony Russo, the Arctic White Wolf. The two cut a swath across the battlefields of Yggdrasil, Jachin Due, and across the moon. The only unit the Earth Forces could field at the time which matched the Twin Wolves and their pack was the Zero Corps, headed by Lieutenant Junior Grade Mu La Flaga. _

June 3rd, C.E. 70, Endymion Crater, the Moon

_ "SON OF A BITCH!" Sebastian Connor roared, as he nearly evaded getting blown to bits by a TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero's 75mm wired gunbarrels. He was quick to reply with a gout of fire from his white and forest green ZGMF-515 CGUE's 28mm shield gatling cannon, causing the Zero to explode in a black and orange fire ball. A barrage of 150mm shells took off the CGUE's head crest. The Storm Wolf turned to see who had dared damage his machine. It was a second Zero, decorated with white feathers on both side._

_ "Not bad, Storm Wolf! But how about you face me now?" Mu La Flaga's cocky voice sounded on the open channel. The Wolf and the Hawk had developed a strong rivalry since the start of the Grimaldi Campaign. Sebastian commented many times La Flaga was one of the few pilots within the Earth Forces who could keep up with him. He dreaded facing La Flaga if he had a comparable mobile suit. _

_ "La Flaga! Alright, you and I are going to finish this little personal war of ours, here and now!" Sebastian growled, jetting towards his opponent. He raised his MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun, squeezing the trigger. The Zero turned vertical, soaring straight up. Sebastian smirked. "So…he's figured out in space, yes you CAN go in all three dimensions. I will admit he's a worthy opponent. A shame we ended up on opposite sides." _

"_This is Wolf Alpha Leader! All units report in!"_

_ A low, cool voice promptly responded, "Wolf Alpha Lead this is Wolf Bravo Lead. I can see you and the Turkey brawling above the crater. I'm in position and ready to fire, if you wish for some assistance, pup."_

_"Take your shot, Wolf Bravo! La Flaga's taking this fight seriously." Sebastian replied. Three kilometers away, a pure white ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type, lugging a MA-M305 57mm sniper rifle swathed in a camouflage shroud eased onto the inclining slope of Endymion Crater. Commander Anthony Russo crouched down on the hard lunar soil, the mottled gray fabric of his shroud blended in with the lunar surface making him invisible to most pilots, "Target acquired." he pulled the trigger. The round's target, the ventral gunbarrel of La Flaga's Zero._

_"Wolf Alpha round outgoing!! I suggest you get out of the way unless you want to lose your head!" the sniper shouted._

_"Understood!" Sebastian said, diving out of the line of fire. The yellow streak hit its target dead on, causing it to explode._

_"Verify accurate delivery of round." A certain smugness colored the White Wolf's voice. _

_"Delivery verified....DEFINITELY verified. Gotta love the old Twin Wolf Special!" Sebastian said, "How did you do that, Anthony? A LRRT's optics shouldn't have that kind of range. They shouldn't be able to see more than a click." _

"_Hehe, you noticed? My GINN has some new optics mounted on it. Optics I personally designed. These babies expand my range to almost five clicks. I'm at three right now." _

_Mu struggled to restore his center of balance after losing his lower gunbarrel, "Holy crap! Who hit me?" Mu frantically looked for his attacker. Anthony smiled and adjusted his rifle so it gleamed a little in the sunlight then displaced to a new position. The Hawk saw the distant twinkle and he wondered no more. "The White Wolf of Alaska! So I'm up against the Twin Wolves, lucky me." Sebastian and Anthony already had solid reputations among the Earth Forces, and now it was showing here. _

"_Nice shot, Wolf Bravo! I'll take it from here!" Sebastian said, diving on the Hawk. The CGUE's verniers ignited and the Wolf went for the kill, madly firing his rifle until he emptied the magazine. He hurled the now empty rifle at the Hawk, who blasted it away with his linear cannon. Sebastian's CGUE shot through the explosion, custom heavy sword in hand. _

_"Show off" the White Wolf chuckled at the younger man, He then directed his attention to where both of their teams were occupied with opening the main entrance of the Endymion supply base, "Bravo Lead to Alpha Nine, Sitrep!"_

_"This is Alpha Nine, we've made it to the base's main entrance," Came the intense, soft spoken voice of Shawn Mason, Sebastian's executive officer, and main strategist. "Alpha Five is opening it up right now!" He spoke of Duncan Cooper, the Storm Wolves' engineer. _

_"Roger Alpha Nine, Bravo One, providing sniper cover." Sniper replied downing a pair of Mobius' over the team's location. In the meantime, Sebastian's battle with Mu continued unabated in the skies over the crater. Sebastian's ammo was almost gone. Mu made good work of using the one advantage the Zero had over the CGUE, maneuverability. _

_"Damn, La Flaga is that good! I hate to see what he could do with a mobile suit!" Sebastian griped, the last of the ammo in his shield cannon running out, "Alpha Lead to Bravo One, I'm Winchester! I need another round!" _

"_You got it, Pup!" Anthony chambered another round. "Wolf Bravo Leader, GOING HOT!" The massive rifle fired again, this time aimed right at the Zero's cockpit. But this time, Mu anticipated it, jerking the control yoke upwards. Anthony's round sailed right underneath it deep into space. The Hawk swiveled the mobile armor towards the area where Anthony was._

"_Fool me once, shame on you!" He pulled the trigger on the linear cannon, sending the heavy 150mm shell at Anthony's position. "Fool me twice, shame on me!" _

"_Shit!" Anthony yelled, breaking cover and diving off the side of the crater, a dull WHUMP as the shell hit the place where the White Wolf once was. "That was a close one!" He crawled back up the side of the crater in a new position. _

_The battle was starting to turn in ZAFT's favor. In the ship to ship battle, The Third Orbital Fleet was getting pasted by the ZAFT armada, led by the Storm Wolves' three ships, the _Calvin_, the _Hobbes_, and the _Locke_, and the _Blizzard Prowler_ and _Blood Fang_, the White Wolves' carriers. the Storm Wolves and White Wolves themselves, led by Wolf Bravo Two, Irwin Webber, and Wolf Bravo Three, Linda Wang, assaulted into the supply base, intending to burn everything they found. _

_Shawn and Duncan remained at the entrance to guard the escape route for their packmates, as the Twin Wolves themselves continued to brawl with the Hawk of Endymion over the crater itself. Sebastian swinging his sword with a fervor the samurai of ancient Japan would have been proud of, as Anthony divided his time between giving Sebastian support in the form of a 57mm shell and aiming down at the troops below. _

_Anthony's trained eyes swept across the battlefield. A trio of GINNs gunned down by a barrage of 75mm shells from the base's Igellstellung CIWS. The firing pattern was clean, crisp, and mechanical…in other words, on auto fire. _

_Anthony kept shooting, but the pop and lock movements of the base defense turrets just bothered him, "This was too easy. After Ptoleameaus this is the EA's largest base on the moon. There should be way more defenders here than what they've currently got, and reinforcements should have arrived by now." Duncan's next report only solidified Anthony's fears. _

_"Bravo Lead, this is Alpha Five...I've been monitoring the rad levels around here...they seem to be much higher than usual. And they're still going up. I don't want to make of it, so I thought I'd better call it in." Duncan said. _

_ "Roger Alpha Five. If you can humor me, can you or Alpha Nine observe any of the defense turrets? Tell me how they're moving? I know it's a bizarre request, but do it for me." Anthony's prayers were dashed with Shawn's next words._

_ "This is Alpha Nine, I can see two CIWS now…they're moving real mechanical, almost like they're on preplanned orders. I don't think there are any human operators manning the controls…" It didn't take long for Shawn's mind to snap into the same pattern as Anthony was, and his tense tone reflected his concern, "Alpha Nine to Bravo Two, what is the status of Wolfpacks Alpha and Bravo?"_

_ "Alpha Nine, this is Bravo Two, We've now reached the midpoint of the base!" Irwin reported. "We've cleared the first two gates, but something's not right here, the place is practically deserted!" _

_ "It's really weird. There's been practically no resistance whatsoever," Linda added. A loud heavy CLANG came over the radio. "SHIT! Bulkheads just closed on us!"_

_ "It's a trap!" The White Wolf spoke to Storm Wolf as he took out another CIWS battery. Nearly avoiding a missile barrage. _

_ "Get our teams out of there, now!" Sebastian ordered, slicing off the Zero's linear cannon with his sword. Mu decided he'd had enough, reeled in the remaining two gunbarrels, and fled the scene in a hurry. Sebastian would settle things with Mu later._

_"Yes." Anthony replied, "Wolfpack this is Wolf Bravo Lead Code Foxtrot Omega! Abort mission!"_

_ "We can't get out!" Irwin replied. "The bulkheads are all locked up! Even if we could, we're too far inside to reach the exit point in time to evade whatever gifts the Earth Forces may have left behind." _

_"NO!!!" Anthony's cool façade broke and his Recon GINN broke cover, "Alpha Five, burn the door! I'm coming your way!" _

"_Already on it!" Duncan replied, activating his Engineer GINN's blowtorch, cutting into the hardened steel._

"_What are you guys doing? Save yourselves and get out of here now!" Linda snapped. _

"_I'm not leaving without you! I'm going to save you, and we're all going to go home!" Anthony's voice brokered no argument. "Step it up, Duncan!"_

_A Zero and three Mobiuses dove on the two Wolves. The sniper picked up a MMI-M8A3 76mm GINN machine gun from one of his fallen comrades and fired it and his Sniper rifle at the diving enemy in a hail of lead. Sebastian joined in his CGUE, grabbing a M8A3 of his own. Cutting down two more Mobeiuses and slagging a missile launcher and gun turret._

_ "Damn it! It's taking too long! The armor's too thick. I'm barely a third of the way through! I give it ten minutes!" Duncan cursed._

_"We don't have ten minutes! Radiation levels climbing fast!" Shawn reported. "Whatever they left here, It's going to be very messy and very painful!"_

_"I'm not leaving without my men!" Anthony shouted, "We don't leave our own behind!" _

_A cold ball of ice formed in the Storm Wolf's stomach, it was a horrible dark feeling, the feeling no commander ever wanted to have. "We don't have a choice...we have to go now. I'm sorry, Anthony. Duncan, Shawn..." And the two GINNs grabbed the White LRRT and took off into the sky._

_"Let me go! Damn it that's an order! Your men are in there too, Sebastian! How can you just abandon them!"_

_"I have operational seniority over you, Commander Russo! I know fucking well my people are trapped in that shithole!" Sebastian snapped, "…Don't make this any harder than it already is, Anthony!" He tried to keep the lump out of his throat._

_"I'm sorry guys..." Anthony muttered to Irwin and Linda. _

"_It's alright, Anthony…live on and keep…legacy alive…" Irwin said. "The temperature is rising even higher now! Oh god…it's broiling…" _

"_AAAAAAAAAA!!!!" the pain filled voice of Marie Jackson ended with a screech, Wolf Alpha Six as her GINN exploded from the wave of super concentrated radiation emanating out from underneath the Endymion supply base. The brave pilots of the Storm Wolves and White Wolves its first victims, The bubble of energy expanded further, taking out anyone unfortunate enough to be in the line of fire. _

"_MOVE!" Sebastian roared, the CGUE and three GINNs redlining their engines in their rush away from the surface Anthony's eyes widened at the widening radius of the weapon, "Those bastards......"_

_"AURRRRRLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sebastian threw back his head, howling for the death of his packmates. _

_"AURRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Anthony followed suit for his teammates. _

_"Boss we lost all three carriers. We're all that's left." Shawn's voice shaking. _

_"My Dad and Maria should be nearby with the _Blood Fang_ and the _Blizzard Prowler_." the disturbed Commander told them._

"_Thanks…" Sebastian rasped, before turning off the radio. He removed his white helmet, letting the tears roll down his face. He finally just screamed in anger at the dark void of space._

Heliopolis, January 24th, C.E. 71

Sebastian Connor gasped, waking from his nightmare. He wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Why can't I just put the stupid thing behind me?" He sighed. He walked over the small kitchen area of his modestly furnished studio apartment, drawing a glass of water, downing it in one gulp. He looked out on the colony city.

In the apartment across the hall from him, Anthony Russo woke up from the same dream. He sat down at his desk, turning on the small table light, gazing at a framed picture of the White Wolves taken just after the First Battle of Jachin Due, the battle which made the younger Wolf famous."Linda…Irwin…the other Wolves." Anthony muttered. "Another sleepless night…guess I can work on that crossword puzzle again."

The Storm Wolf shook his head, deciding to go back to bed, but the light came on. "Sebastian? What's the matter, dear?" the brunette girl with shoulder length hair asked. Her blue eyes misty with concern. Sebastian reached out to touch the girl's cheek. "Oh…you had the nightmare again, didn't you?"

"Yeah, fourth time this month, my love. I'd be a lot worse off if not for you…Lacus." She took his hand in hers. "I'm still amazed you came. You had everything back home, legions of fans, you had access to the swankiest parties in the PLANTs, but you gave that all up…for an old Wolf like me. I'm glad you did. The nights are so much easier with you around." Lacus' blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"I love singing and inspiring the people. As the daughter of a politician it's my duty, and privilege to support them in any way I can. But _you_ are my husband, and a wife's main duty is to support and love their spouse. I can't imagine who needs it more than you." Lacus smiled. The two settled down in bed for another hour, enjoying a quiet moment as a married couple.

Anthony looked at the picture of his teammates taken just after the battle which made Sebastian famous. "Are you guys watching over us from the other side? Do you know what we're up to?" Anthony sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep after that, he slid on his Orb uniform, carrying the rank of Naval Captain. He went across the hall, knocking on the door. "Hey pup! I'm heading to the hanger! You take your time, but don't be late!"

He walked out of their apartment complex to where his pride and joy, a Harley-Davidson Fatboy in pure white, the symbol of the White Wolves on the fuel tank. He slid on a pair of aviator glasses, doffed his helmet and took off down the road towards the Morgenroete Branch Office. "Soon…soon it will all come together." He said, as his mind recalled the meeting which changed their fates.

_Aprilus One, L5, May 17__th__, C.E. 70,_

_Sebastian picked at the collar of his ZAFT redcoat. "I wonder what the Chairman wants with us both." The Twin Wolves received a message at three in the morning to report to the Clyne Manor for an emergency meeting with the Supreme Chairman himself. _

_Anthony, in pristine commander white was wondering the same, "I have a bad feeling about this."_

_ Sebastian swatted the older man on the back of the head. "Dude, don't say those words! Are you TRYING to tempt fate?"_

_"What do you think Endymion was?" Anthony shot back, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head._

_"Endymion was a trap. Which I'm hoping is NOT the reason we're getting called in for." _

_"It's not. I'm talking about a situation that could put us in the meat grinder." Sebastian gave his mentor a look plainly saying, 'what the fuck?' _

_"Dude, where have you been the last seven months? We've been in the meat grinder ever since Junius. Endymion was the worst part of it."_

_The commander sighed and nodded, "True, let's see what your future father-in-law needs." Sebastian's eyes grew a little brighter as he saw the pink haired woman of his heart sitting on the sofa in her father's office, playing with Mr. Pink. _

_"Sebastian Connor and Anthony Russo, reporting as ordered sir!" They both saluted._

_Welcome boys, please sit down." Siegel addressed the younger men. _

_The Commanders sat down, "It's been awhile, Siegel." Anthony spoke casually._

_"Indeed, Anthony." Siegel nodded. "I'm sorry for getting you out so late at night. I needed you both here for a very important matter." _

_Anthony shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep after what happened."_

_"I haven't had that problem…much," Sebastian said when he could. Lacus was sitting in his lap, making out with him. Siegel cleared his throat. And the young princess started blushing. "Uhh, sorry sir," Sebastian managed a short, embarrassed grin. "_

_"What is the reason that you called us in Sir?" Anthony turned all business like._

_Siegel's face grew grim. "Boys, you're the two top aces in the service. And I know I would have your full trust and support, is that not correct?"_

_Anthony nodded, "You do sir."_

_"Of course, you're going to be my father-in-law before too long." Sebastian added. _

_"Good. The reason I called you here tonight is because I fear I can no longer trust Patrick...or Commander Le Creuset." _

_"I thought as much." The White Wolf remarked._

_"It's hard to do this, since we've known each other so long. Patrick had pushed me to make an engagement between Lacus and Athrun. But my little girl found someone to love." He looked to his daughter, still in the arms of the Storm Wolf. _

_"I see, but that isn't the true reasons that you called us here." Sebastian replied._

_"He...intends to eliminate all Naturals. And I believe Commander Le Creuset is in on it too. Or has his own agenda."_ _The Twin Wolves' reactions made Anthony shutter, He was technically Half and half, and his father was a Natural._

_Sebastian ground his teeth. "That...monster!" Sebastian had lived the first thirteen years of his life on Earth. It had been a rough time, but Earth still held a special place in his heart, "He plans to kill them all?!?" _

_"Yes. It's his intention to 'sterilize' Earth. He believed Coordinators are the next evolution of humanity." Siegel said sadly. "He's turned a corner ever since Lenore died." Sebastian's grip tightened on Lacus at the mention of the Bloody Valentine, claiming the lives of Sebastian's entire family. _

_"The Bastard..." Anthony hissed under his breath._

_Lacus cuddled Sebastian. "Bad man! Bad man!" Mr. Pink chirped._

"_I assume you have a mission for us? I can't imagine you'd let this go unanswered." Anthony asked._

_"Yes. I've been in secret negotiations with Chief Representative Athha of Orb. We' both agree that Zala's plans cannot come to fruition."_

_Anthony nodded, "Um excuse me, sir, but you should know all I have are two Nazcas and a Vosglov with two GhOONs nearly my entire mobile force was destroyed."_

_"Yeah, I have no problems throwing a wrench in the works, but all three of my carriers are gone, and Duncan and Shawn are all I have left. It's going to be kinda hard to fight back with so little."_

_"I've found a couple of replacements for you, Commander Russo. They're near washouts, but still very skilled pilots. Command isn't going to miss the two of them. And Commander Connor, you'll have to pick them as they go along. It shouldn't be an issue at this point. Since you operate as one unit anyway." Siegel pointed out._

_"Yes. Anthony." He then looked to his daughter's fiancee. "I also have something extra for you, son-in-law. This not an order from the Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs to one of his subordinates, but a request from a man and a father to the boy whom his little girl loves so much." _

_"Name it." Sebastian said. _

_"I want you to take Lacus with you when you leave for Orb." Siegel took his daughter's hand and put it into his. _

_Anthony looked at the couple. Sebastian could only gape. "A-are you sure? I mean, won't Lacus be needed here?" Sebastian still wasn't sure if he heard the Chairman right._

_"We heard him correctly Sebastian." Anthony patted the younger man on the shoulder. _

_"She asked to go with you, and I would do anything for my daughter's happiness. I don't want her to be used as a possible bargaining chip by Patrick. She'll be better off with you. I know she's the only thing which lets you sleep at night, Sebastian. Go...with my blessing." Siegel said. _

"_Thank you…Dad." Sebastian said. _

_"What is the instrument of Zala's plan?" Anthony asked getting back on track._

_The elder man's features hardened further. He turned on a screen to reveal a large menacing looking object. "This...is GENESIS, a massive gamma ray laser, triggered by a nuclear blast. The large array of mirrors focuses the energy into a coherent beam. This beam is powerful enough to irradiate the entire planet in seconds. A second blast could destroy Earth outright."_

_"Gamma Rays cook organic life forms!!!" Anthony was outraged at this turn of events. _

_"Exactly, Commander Russo. THIS is the beast we must slay to stop Patrick...no, Defense Committee Chairman Zala's ambitions." Sebastian's eyes were hardened like steel. _

"_When do we leave, dad?" he said. "I want Lacus as far away from here as possible." _

_"I want you all shipped out in two weeks' time." Siegel said._

_"Plenty of time," Anthony added._

_"Yeah, plenty of time...for Lacus and I to be married," Lacus gasped at the Storm Wolf's words. He looked into her eyes, taking her hands._

_"I'd recommend that we hold off on that until we get to someplace safe first." Anthony said, but Sebastian wouldn't hear it._

_"No, Anthony. If this is the path we're going to follow, I want to live without any regrets! In my eyes it would be better to marry her now, and enjoy what time we have as a couple together. Than let something bad happen to me and wonder what could have been." His voice brokered no argument as he held her cheek in his hand. _

_The sniper sighed "Same old pup... You do understand that I'm the ONLY person that would be able to protect you two."_

_Siegel spoke, "You actually aren't completely alone. There are two other team commanders I trust as much as you two. Recall Commander Lamperouge and his wife?"_

_"Mark and Cornelia?" Anthony recalled, "But they're an Orbital tactician and a Grunt commander respectfully."_

"_And are very good friends of the family, and my godparents too!" Lacus giggled. _

_"I see. So they can be trusted." Anthony was relieved, they weren't fighting alone. _

_Siegel nodded soberly, "Don't worry, Anthony. Mark and Cornelia have both agreed to report any movements from Commander Le Creuset or Chairman Zala. You have my word. It is quite late. You should both go and get some sleep. Dismissed."_

_Anthony stood up and saluted, "Sir!" he looked torwards Sebastian, "Pup you're on Guard duty." he said smiling._

"_Oh yeah!" Sebastian grinned, picking up the Pink Princess and heading to her bedroom._

"Zala…Le Creuset, just you two wait." Anthony muttered to himself as he pulled up to the hanger assigned to the 1st Rapid Strike Force, as the remnants of the Storm Wolves and White Wolves were now known as. He just shook his head, as he saw Duncan tinkering away on Sebastian's CGUE. "Don't you ever sleep?" Anthony remarked.  
"Nope, not really, Captain." Duncan reported in a chipper tone.

"No sleep! No sleep!" Lacus' light blue Haro bounced out of the small office, right into Anthony's hand. "Good morning! Good morning!"

"Hi, Blue, you keeping an eye on our wrench jockey here?" Anthony said.

"He need girl! He need girl!" Blue wiggled about. Duncan tossed a wrench at the Haro, who nimbly left out of the way. "Bad aim! Bad aim!" Blue rolled under the table.

"Why did Lacus give you that thing?" Duncan grunted.

Because it's attached to me. Did you upload it with the software I gave you and install its cradle in my GINN?

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Plus the improved avionics for your GINN's heavy rifle."

Anthony nodded, "Is the shotgun fitted to your Rifle as well?"

"Yep. I'm going to enjoy unloading that baby!" Duncan cracked a scary smile.

The Orb Captain smirked, "Carry on, I'll be in the office."

"Yes sir!" He saluted. Blue hopped out and followed Anthony into the office. Anthony sat down at the desk, picking up the construction report on the Earth Alliance G-Weapon prototypes. He frowned with some dismay to note all six machines were nearly complete. "We're going to have to make our move soon."

Back at the Twin Wolves' apartment complex, Sebastian finished showering and sat down to have a cup of tea, watching Lacus make breakfast. She wore a simple light blue dress trimmed in yellow with a white apron over it, her shoulder length brown hair swaying back and forth in a low pony tail. She moved lightly through the kitchen, humming a little tune to no one in particular, preparing waffles. Mr. Pink rolled about on the table.

"I'll be attending classes today, sweetie, just so you remember." Lacus said as she put the waffles in front of her husband. "I must say, I've enjoyed this…just living the life of a regular student, I was always surrounded by guards and handlers, my entire schedule dictated to me. Here there's no crazed mobs, No paparazzi sneaking about to get pictures of me. It's a freedom I've never known before."

"As far as the world knows, Lacus Clyne is still back in the PLANTs. 'Taking time from her busy schedule to work on new material for her latest CD.' They have no idea you'd gone underground. Plus with your hair chopped and colored. You blend right in."

Lacus giggled, "I still remember how shocked you were I came out to show you my new look." Her husband stifled his laughter, remembering all the air he probably gulped in.

_"I'm ready!" Lacus said. She came out. "Well, what do you think?" The Storm Wolf's jaw hit the floor. _

_"Your hair...." he began._

_"Is short?" Lacus asked, her now chin length locks swaying cutely. _

_"No, you're a _brunette_." Sebastian finished. _

_Lacus nodded, running her hands through the feathery locks. "Yes, I decided my pink hair was too distinctive. So I dyed and cut it. Do you like it? If not, it'll grow back."_

_Sebastian gave his wife a scrutinizing eye, "You know what, honey? I like it! I like you as a brunette, and the short hair…it's kinda sexy on you." he grinned. Lacus blushed at the compliment. Sebastian snapped his arm around her slender waist, pulling her in for a long deep kiss. _

"If you'll excuse me sweetheart, I need to get over to Morgenroete. I'll pick you after classes are done and we'll get dinner together." He kissed her lightly on the lips. Lacus twitched her little button nose. Sebastian stepped outside to his motorcycle, a vintage 2003 Harley-Davidson Softail in dark forest green and pearl white. He slid on his dark green helmet with a howling wolf embossed on either side, revved the engine, and took off for the Morgenroete compound. He slid his bike next to Anthony's, and headed for the hanger.

"Anthony need you! Anthony need you!" Blue greeted Sebastian at the hanger door.

"Hey boss, Anthony's in the office, and he needs to talk to you now." Duncan called from his Sapper GINN.

"Understood." He then addressed the Haro, "Lay on, Macduff," following the rolling blue ball to the office. "Hey chief, what's going on?" Sebastian asked as he took his leather jacket off.

"Come with me," Anthony said simply as the two walked towards the restricted Area. He slid his passcard through the reader. "It's almost time, Pup. The Earth Alliance prototypes are almost complete. We're going to have a short window to acquire them before they're taken away."

"I see." Sebastian's face grew grim. They entered the observation room to view the six Atlantic Federation G-weapons, GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X105 Strike, GAT-X108 Predator, GAT-X207 Blitz, and GAT-X303 Aegis. "You gotta admit, they are pretty impressive, including the Strike. Of all the machines, I think it's the most dangerous, given its versatility." Sebastian observed. "Are we going to go for it?"

"If we can, your objective would be Predator."

"What about you?" Sebastian asked.

"If things go right the Buster. Shawn will take the Aegis, and Duncan will grab the Blitz. You and I will come back for the Strike and Duel later. But if things go south like I fear they might, we have our custom GINNs as back up. So many things can go wrong here. I know I shouldn't be so pessimistic, but I can't help it."

"The Earth Forces kept this real hush hush. If anyone's managed to sniff Project G out, then the EA's security measures suck more than we thought they did!" Sebastian replied. "Wait a minute…Anthony, does ZAFT know about the prototypes?"

"I hate to say it pup, but the answer is yes. You weren't here the other day, but I saw a real shady figure in here, taking pictures. Shawn and I chased him down, but he managed to escape. It may be only a matter of time before ZAFT comes a calling. Call Shawn and get him in. I'm starting to get REALLY nervous."

"Someone call my name?" A voice from behind came. Shawn sauntered up, An attractive young woman with royal purple hair pulled into a high ponytail with him. "Duncan told me you two would be here. You remember Harmony right?"

"Kind of hard not to." Anthony remarked.

"Yeah, given she was one of my wife's bridesmaids." Sebastian said, remembered .

Harmony Lamperouge just smirked. "Captain Russo, Colonel Connor, admiring my babies?"

"He can't. He's married, And I can't because I value my life." Anthony joked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Is the plan still on? You and your boys going to grab the machines? They're powerful...I'd hate to see the Earth Forces use them against the PLANTs." she gazed out on them.

"That's the plan but I can see it going south." Anthony informed, "We got some reinforcements from the homeland, but I'm not putting too much faith in them. They're all too cocky for their own good, and their leader's a glory hound."

"A Niedermeyer…I hate those types. If ZAFT does attack, odds are those boys are going to be the very first to go." Sebastian remarked, referencing a character from one of his favorite old movies, "Animal House."

The elder wolf sighed, "Replacing a team can be a wise investment or a total waste of time. We got lucky."

_The Blood Fang and Blizzard Prowler slowly sailed through the dark ocean of space towards Earth, Anthony and Sebastian sat in the White Wolf's office, going over the files of the two replacements for Anthony's squad, "Does the Council think so low of me? At least Siegel managed to find two good pilots for us."_

_Sebastian leaned back on the couch, "Really it's a win for us. Both of them were on the verge of being sent to the disciplinary units. That's the worst place you can be sent, it would be a greater mercy to just discharge them altogether and walk away with a little dignity intact. I met Jeff Hills once. He's scary!" A knocking came at the door. "I guess this must be them." _

"_Enter!" Anthony ordered, and the two replacements entered the office, a male in elite ZAFT red, and a female in regular ZAFT green._

_Unremarkable and average, were the summary of the nineteen year old male wearing the standard male version of the red uniform reserved for ZAFT's elite pilots, although the collar was unbuttoned. Average height, about 5'8, Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a dour, defeatist expression on his face._

_Both men's eyes bugged out at the gorgeous seventeen year old lady stepping into the office. First item of note, she was tall, 5'11 if not six feet even. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair framed soft, hazel eyes, adorned in a heavily modified version of the standard female ZAFT green uniform she wore. The sleeves cut off to reveal toned creamy arms. The skirt was an inch shorter than usual, showing off very long shapely legs. Topping it off was a very large bust line, which Anthony estimated to be a high C cup at least._

_The sound of the male clearing his throat brought Sebastian and Anthony out of their stupor. "Pilots Alan Barqs and Lennette Taylor reporting for duty, Commander Russo."_

_Anthony smiled warmly, "Welcome aboard you two. Please sit."_

_"Thank you." Alan replied, he held out the chair for Lenette and sat her down before he took a seat. "So tell me, how much are we going to have our asses raked over the coals?" _

_"Who told you this was a Disciplinary unit?"_

_Lenette then cut in. "No one did, We were informed by Chairman Clyne himself to report to the White Wolves. Apparently, my friend here doesn't realize it, but I do. It's an honor to serve under two of ZAFT's greatest aces, and help reconsitute your team, Commander Russo."_

_Anthony smiled, "Good." He opened Alan's personal jacket first, "You totaled a ZGMT-01 GINN Trainer, six cars and a Skylight while you were under the influence?" The whitecoat was rather surprised._

_Alan put his head in his hand, "Yes sir...a tequila/vodka mix to be specific. But...that's not all. I was also involved in an incident which involved Miss Taylor here." _

"_Do Tell." Sebastian said. _

_Lenette blushed slightly, "Mr. Barqs defended me from some very rough men, Including your brother." Sebastian got up from his chair and starting pounding his head against the wall. _

_Anthony just palmed his face, "Damn it.... continue."_

_Lennette's face became pleading. "Commander Russo, Commander Connor, please don't think any less of me. But before I joined the service, I was an exotic dancer...a stripper. And sometimes I'd give, 'private shows' to some of the other guys. We're in the middle of a war and even soldiers need some release from time to time, if you understand what I'm saying?"_

_"Well at least it's not whoring yourself out." Anthony admitted, "Pardon my mouth. I look for skill and professonalism on the battlefield."_

_"Oh no! No! I would never go THAT far! I make more money here than I ever did working the clubs. But, old habits die hard, and they do enjoy it. was...just showing off, really when that beast, Yukari came in. He demanded I sleep with him and I said no. He got rough." She looked over to Alan with fond eyes. "Mr. Barqs came to my rescue by cracking a bottle on the asshole's head. It went downhill from there. We were caught by Commander Le Creuset." _

_Alan smirked slightly. "Yeah, I did get a certain degree of satisfaction breaking that bottle on the fucker's head. I never did like him, or Commander Evans for that matter, they're both psycho."_

_A broad smirk graced Anthony's face, "Alan I think you'll fit in here just fine."_

_"Indeed, I think I could see us becoming VERY good friends, Pilot Barqs." Sebastian mirrored Anthony's smirk._

_"Well, that all aside, let's get down to business. Why exactly were Lenette and I sent here?" Alan said._

"_As the new pilots, you're going to be the first to be briefed." The white coat commander motioned to Sebastian to continue._

_"Mr. Barqs, Miss Taylor, what you're about to hear, does not leave this room. It's been classified Omega Black by Chairman Siegel Clyne himself." Alan's expression was unreadable, but the shock on Lenette's face was quite clear. "It's rather ironic you were reported by Commander Le Creuset of all people. He's one of the men we're working against. He and Defense Committee Chairman Zala have some nasty secrets." _

_"Not much, I have to admit." Lenette said. _

_"Yeah, same here," Alan admitted._

_"They have created a Gamma Ray laser." Anthony said._

_Sebastian nodded grimly. "A gamma ray laser large enough and powerful enough to take out Earth in one shot. Zala intends to use this thing on Earth. Chairman Clyne has charged Anthony and myself with stopping his plans. And now you two are part of it as well."_

_"So you two feel up to it?" Anthony's tone was commanding._

_They both stood up at attention. Determination blazing in both their eyes. "You need a specialist in mobile suit heavy weapons?" Lenette asked._

_"Always. I also have another job for you."_

_"Oh?" Lenette asked._

_"Gentlemen, Could you excuse us?" he asked respectfully. Sebastian took that as a signal to leave. Alan stood up as well. _

_"Come on, Barqs, I'll show you to your quarters, and you can meet your new squadmates. And you can tell me how exactly you feel about Kyle Evans…" were the last words Anthony and Lenette hear before the door closed._

_He waited until they left before pressing a button on his desk locking the door, "Someone with your skills is hard to come by."_

"_Oh really? I had no idea being a stripper was beneficial." Lenette remarked, turning the charm on. _

_"It can be."_

_"How so?" she smiled cutely, unbuttoning the first button of her jacket._

_"You can help the men relax, keeping morale up...."_

"_I'd have done that anyway." _

_"It also has some uses in intelligence."_

_A knowing smile crossed Lenette's features. "Hmm, I see where you're going. One of the oldest tricks in the book." She came around to his side of the desk, "If you need my services. Just give me the word, and I can make them talk. Male...or female, I don't discriminate." She said huskily into his ear._

_Anthony shivered all over, "Sure. And one more thing." _

"_Anything you want," she sat on his desk, legs crossed._

_"Sebastian and Lacus are getting married. I need a Girl for the pup's Bachelor party. Make it memorable for him."_

_She licked her lips. "So the Storm Wolf's finally going to to marry Miss Clyne? I'm game."_

_"First, I'm going to need to see your credentials, show me what you got, Miss Taylor."_

_"Yes sir!" Lenette smiled._

_He sat back and let the woman work._

Anthony took a few minutes to shake the naughty thoughts out of his head before turning to his partner in crime. "We should start making preparations to snag the prototypes and soon."

"Agreed." Shawn said. "I'll let Duncan know. He'll be eager to get out of here and return to the homeland."

"We'll make our move in two days. Hopefully nothing will happen between then and now." Sebastian winced and both Shawn and Duncan palmed their foreheads.

"Anthony…what did I always say about tempting fate?" the former Supreme Ace replied.

"Don't?" The sniper asked, sheepishly.

Sebastian just sighed and headed back to the Twin Wolves' hanger, saying a prayer things were quiet for a little longer until they could snatch up the prototypes. However…the damage was already done…

Outside Heliopolis

Three ships, the _Nazca_-class destroyers _Vesalius_ and _Dark Tooth_, and the _Laurasia_-class _Gamow_ hovered.

"Neutral? Pah, Neutral my ass." a blood thirsty voice muttered in the background of the _Dark Tooth_'s bridge. "Orb is nothing but a bunch of cowards and bleeding hearts. Attha is as weak as Clyne is. They cling foolishly to their pitiful beliefs of neutrality while the animals lurk at their gates! After we take down the Earth Forces, Orb is next!"

"Eager to shed blood already, Zavier? We haven't even begun yet." An equally, bloodthirsty voice said. "Don't worry, we'll both get our chances soon enough. We're still waiting on Commander Le Creuset's signal. Soon you'll be able to kill as many people as you want."

Zavier Yukari, the Blood Fox, snorted derisively, "There's only one person I want to bleed dry Kyle. My worthless halfbreed of a brother! He thinks I won't track him down? He's wrong! When I find him, I'm going to snap that precious sniper rifle of him clean in half and use it to crush him! It's only a shame mother is busy with business over near L2. I know she'd want to be there when both Anthony and our deadbeat father buy it! She may even want the honor of doing so herself."

Kyle Evans, the Grimaldi Hyena drawled. "Ultimately it will come down to a fight, us versus them, Wherever Connor and Russo have gone, they can't stay away forever. Champions of justice they are, they're too noble to sit back and ignore the carnage while innocent lives are at stake. I know the two of them. They WILL come back, it's just a manner of when, and what side they'll be on."

"A hungry hyena and a fox seeking blood tracking a pair of endangered wolves." Zavier licked his teeth in predatory glee, "I smell a hunt coming on!"

Kyle offered a smug nod of approval, "And a glorious hunt it will be."

Author's Notes: The Tale of the Twin Wolves starts here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, Shawn Mason, Duncan Cooper, Gabrielle DeMarchais, and the Storm Wolves, and Mark Lamperouge and the Crimson Foxes are mine. Anthony Russo and the White Wolves belong to Wing Commander White Wolf.

Tale of the Twin Wolves

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

_Nazca_-Class destroyer _Aurora, _thirty miles from Heliopolis

"So that's Heliopolis, you hardly ever see those old Island 3 jobs anymore." The thirty-one year old man in the spotless white of a ZAFT commander spoke to his flag captain, wearing the standard black uniform, standing to the right of him. "It looks like the Twin Wolves are about to have some company."

"We were too late, Boss. Le Creuset and Evans are at Heliopolis. It looks like the Wolves have been sniffed out." The captain, a male of twenty five with black hair and weary cobalt blue eyes replied. "Sebastian and Anthony get dragged back home, Zala will roast them over a spit, protection from the chairman or not."

"I doubt that, Captain. Rau's there for the EA's new prototypes. They're trying to bridge the technology gap. It would only be a matter of time before the Earth Forces went to mass production." The woman, a tall, busty knockout with waist long blonde hair pulled into a low pony tail wearing the brilliant red uniform of a ZAFT Elite, replied in a smooth, aristocratic tone with a hint of a French accent, "The boys would just be an added bonus if he found them out. Rau Le Creuset puts on the front of refinement, but I know underneath he is a madman. Commander Connor would defeat him, this I am sure of. I may not wait if I run into him on my way to joining with the others."

"Don't be in a rush, young lady. You'll be with your packmates soon enough." The commander spoke. He sighed, closing his dark brown eyes, crossing his hands in front of his face to hide his weary expression. "You'd better be careful to keep Lacus safe, kit. The noose is tightening around your neck. I don't want to be the one to go back and explain to your father-in-law if anything happened to you two."

"Boss, you DO know that he has the Iron Falcon's student with him. Ol' Aster taught Anthony far too well to let anything happen to the lovebirds."

The blonde gave a light giggle, putting her hands to her face. "Indeed, they made such a cute couple. It fills me with so much joy to know they finally got married."

"You should get ready to launch, we'll be in launching range for your GINN in about thirty minutes." The commander said. A wordless nod, and the blonde left for the locker room.

Heliopolis Central Park

It was a warm clear day in the Orb space colony Heliopolis. Sixteen-year-old Kira Yamato kicked back, rapidly typing in formulas on his custom built laptop while he listened to the latest news report on the Battle of Kaioshiang.

"Birdie!" the robotic green and yellow bird, a gift from his long time friend, Athrun Zala, chirped, landing on his shoulder.

"Hi, Kira, how are you today?" Lacus smiled widely as she walked down the path.

"Anastasia, good to see you!" Kira replied to Lacus by the alias she had chosen to go under when they arrived on the colony in October. To the world at large she was Anastasia Connor, an exchange student from the PLANTs who recently moved to Orb to take tech classes at Morgenroete Technical College.

"You should hurry, Kira, otherwise you'll be late for class. Professor Kato always gets grumpy when that happens. You should know that. Or are you too busy making out with Flay?" she giggled. The former idol singer had seen the young student fall for the pretty redhead and played matchmaker, counseling Kira on how to approach her and court her, advising him how to break the news of being a Coordinator.

Kira had been very weary of admitting his genetic profile, knowing the policy of George Allster, afraid his daughter bought into all the Blue Cosmos propaganda. To his surprise and relief Flay took it all in stride. She had admitted to fearing Coordinators but her attitude changed from dating Kira, saying she hadn't met a more charming man.

"Working on anything important?" Lacus asked, taking a look at Kira's screen.

"Yeah, some computations Kato gave to me at the last minute. He's been unloading a boatload of work on me as of late. It's been a real pain in the ass." Kira grumbled.

Lacus was about to reply when the voice of Tolle Koenig, another one of Kira's friends, called out to him. "Hey! I've been looking for you. Kato needs to see you. It looks he has a new project for you to work on in the lab. Sai and the others are already there working on it, but from the looks of things, we're going to be spending the rest of the afternoon on it."

"Hasn't he given me enough to work on? I've already got enough work to last me through to next week!" the brunette Coordinator groaned.

"Now, now, Kira. Professor Kato is our teacher and a certain amount of respect should be given." Lacus lightly chided.

Kira only gave a weary grunt as he packed up his laptop and slid it into his school bag. The three friends headed for the transit terminal. His mood brightened considerably when he saw who was standing at the terminal. A pretty redhead with soft blue eyes, wearing a long sleeved pink dress. He slowly crept up behind her, and put his arms lovingly around her waist, eliciting a small gasp of shock. "Guess who?" He said into her ear.

"Hmm, could it be my boyfriend?" Flay replied, turning around to gaze into his violet orbs. "Mmm, I am good." She purred, reaching up to give him a passionate kiss, eliciting a squeal from her two friends. "Hi Ana." She said to Lacus.

"Flay, I've got to head over to the lab. Kato needs me to help Sai and the others with another project. It's going to take the rest of the day."

"Do you want me to come along and help?" Flay asked, batting her eyelashes. "I need the extra hours in the lab anyway or else my grade will go down."

"You might as well. An extra set of arms would help." Tolle offered. He did find Flay attractive, and didn't mind admiring the view from a distance. He was happy his best friend managed to win the heart of his crush.

Flay giggled and latched onto her lover's arm. "Well, thank you, Tolle. I think that's exactly what I'll do. Sorry girls, It seems our shopping trip will have to wait another day. I've got to spend some time with my boyfriend, toodles!" And they got on the transport to the Morgenroete Heliopolis branch, Kira and Flay made out the entire way, eliciting giggles from Lacus, remembering how shy he had been when approach her.

When they arrived at the lab they found their other friends, Mirialla Haw, Sai Argyle, and Kuzzey Buzkirk waiting. "Hi honey!" the orange clad brunette girl called out, giving Tolle a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hi guys!" Kira said to his other friends. It was then he noticed the fourth occupant of the room. A teenager their age leaning against the wall wearing a dark gray jacket and khaki pants, blonde locks poking out from underneath a cabbie hat. Malachite eyes gave an air of boredom and irritation.

"Who's that?" Flay asked. Tolle just shook his head.

"Don't know. He came in here about twenty minutes ago, and just been standing there in the corner. It's kind of annoying really." He replied.

Lacus immediately saw the newcomer for who it was. "Cagalli! I can't believe you made it!" Lacus said to the disguised Orb Princess, giving her a quick hug. The disguised Orb Princess flushed in embarrassment.

"You know that guy, Ana?" Tolle asked. The brunette songstress giggled.

"Yes I do, Tolle, and Cagalli isn't a guy, she's a girl. Cagalli, introduce yourself to them." the last part made the boys' jaws drop. The blonde sighed taking off her hat, blonde locks falling out.

"Hi, my name is Cagalli Yula. Yes, I am a girl. I'm a friend of…Anastasia's from the homeland." She fumbled, remembering to keep with the Songstress's cover. "Can I talk to you outside, Ana…alone?" She grabbed Lacus' arm, dragging her out into the corridor. "What the hell was that about? I'm supposed to be incognito, and you are too!"

"But you still are, Cagalli. I didn't reveal your true identity as the daughter of the Chief Representative. I just said you were a friend visiting from the homeland." Lacus pointed out. "Why are you here anyway? Is it because of Earth Alliance prototypes being developed?"

Cagalli sighed, her grim expression sending a stab of worry through Lacus' little heart. "Yeah, I'm afraid the timetable been pushed way up. When my shuttle came in, I saw three ZAFT ships approaching. I think they're onto us." Cagalli was about to continue when Miriallia poked her head out the door.

"Uh, Ana, sorry to barge in on your little reunion, but we're having some problems with a glitch in the operating software. Can you help us out?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be there a minute." Lacus replied, a frown crossing her pretty features. "I have to help them with this project, but the first chance we get, you and I will go and find Sebby and Anthony. They have to know this."

Cagalli sighed. "Alright. I'll just stand out here and wait." She leaned against the wall, pulling out her IPod.

Tolle was wedged into a crude exoskeleton that resembled a mobile suit. "Damn it! Despite everything we've done, we can't get rid of this lag!" He complained. For the last three weeks, the group of friends worked on a fluid control system for bipedal machines. But no matter what they tried, it stumbled about like a man fresh from the pub. Later on, Kira presumed it had something to do with the OS for the Gundams.

"That doesn't make any sense, we've run twenty tests so far. There should have been some improvement." Flay frowned.

"It's not in the software, I checked the entire rig itself out and it runs perfectly. It's got to be something wrong with the machinery itself. Times like this, I'd like Athrun to be here. He'd have figured it out. Hardware was his specialty." Kira remarked suddenly.

"Athrun?" Sai asked.

"Athrun Zala, pretty much my best friend in the world. We roomed together at Copernicus, and we'd work together on projects. He did the hardware, I programmed the software. He moved back to the PLANTs just before the war started." It took Miriallia a few minutes to register the name, but then she made the connection

"Wait a minute! Athrun Zala…No way! Kira, are you telling us you're friends with the son of the Chairman of the PLANTs Defense Committee?" She said in shock. Kira flushed slightly, and nodded.

"Wow, you really get around, Kira. The friend of a son of a high ranking member of the Supreme Council?" Sai quipped.

"But doesn't that mean he's…a Coordinator like you?" Kuzzey Buskirk blanched. Kuzzey was a short, meek, mousey-looking kid, with a slight fear of Coordinators.

"Yes, he is, Kuzzey, we've talked about this, haven't we? Athrun's one of the kindest, gentlest people I've ever known." Kira said firmly. "He hates fighting."

"Yeah, Kuzzey, I'm sure Athrun is a perfect gentleman. Kira would never have a friend who's a total jerk." Flay reassured him. Unbeknownst to Kira, Flay, Lacus, or any of their other friends, ZAFT was making their move. On board the three ships of the Le Creuset team, pilots both in regular green and elite red boarded their machines. A squad of sixteen soldiers loaded up their weapons to prepare for their commando raid.

"Prepare to launch all GINNs. Have my CGUE prepped as well." Rau ordered. "Are you launching, Lieutenant Fenrir?" He spoke to the female pilot standing behind him.

"Soon enough, Commander Le Creuset. I wouldn't want to take away all the fun from my brother and mate." Vanessa Fenrir smirked. The red flightsuit clung to her body, showing off her luscious curves. Her long silver locks tied in a ponytail.

On board the _Dark Tooth_, Zavier strapped himself into his steel gray ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type, trimmed in blood red, The Blood Fox took great pride in being one of the few pilots qualified to pilot the ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type. He preferred using it to a CGUE, since it had a greater speed and maneuverability thanks to its light pulse engines and banks of vernier engines. "Zavier Yukari, taking off!"

A squad of three GINNs, each trailing a line of commandos hanging from cables, launched from the _Vesalius, _formed up on the Blood Fox. "Lieutenant, we've got an enemy formation heading our way! Twelve Mobiuses…bearing colony defense force colors!"

"Hmph! Nothing more than cannon fodder, you head onto the target, I'll handle this myself! Burn and die, Natural scum!" Zavier cackled as his rifle spit out death. The Heliopolis Defense Force pilots were poorly trained, three of them strayed into the path of the 27mm shells, killing them instantly. Zavier's laughter reached a fever pitch.

"Uh, nice shooting, sir." One GINN pilot said.

"This path is clear. You get the prototypes. I'll stay here and clean up!" Zavier said to the assault team, he turned his GINN back towards the mobile armors. "Nothing more than mere pests!" He cackled and resumed shooting them down some more.

Every member of the assault team winced slightly at Zavier's sadistic behavior. Pushing on, they came upon an access hatch, and began opening it.

"That man is insane!" redcoat Yzak Joule muttered to his best friend Dearka Elsman. "He's an insult to the uniform and all self-respecting soldiers! I don't like Naturals much myself, but some of his actions on the battlefield are less than professional!"

"Yeah, I always get a creepy vibe around him." Rusty Mackenzie gave an uneasy chuckle.

"Take a number, Yzak. Unfortunately, he's Commander Le Creuset's 'prized pupil.' Not to mention his mother's covering his sorry ass. My only concern is not getting on his bad side. I've heard what he does to guys who piss him off, much less women…" The tanned blonde trailed off.

"Uhh, pardon me for not knowing, but are you guys talking about?" green haired Nicol Amalfi, the youngest of the four redcoats asked.

Dearka sighed, "It was during the Grimaldi Campaign, Shiho Hahnnenfuss, one of the Storm Wolves, was drugged and nearly raped by Lieutenant Yukari, I mean her clothes were ripped and he was about to…you know. Commander Connor didn't exactly like that, the two of them came to blows, Commander Evans got involved and it turned into a full out melee."

Yzak's eyes flashed for a minute when he had heard about the condition Shiho was found in. His voice was unusually soft for the usually hotheaded pilot, "If Commander Le Creuset hadn't broken the fight up, Commander Connor would have killed that sick fuck right there and he'd have been my hero forever because of it."

"He screams like a girl…" The other four redcoats looked to Athrun Zala, their unofficial leader in the field when Rau wasn't around. He was trying to hide his mirth and failing. "Lieutenant Yukari screams like a girl! Commander Russo told me so! When Commander Connor grabbed him, he screamed like a little girl. He couldn't believe it!"

The other four redcoats couldn't hold it in any longer and let out the longest laugh they could. "Something you want to share with the rest of the class? You're supposed to under radio silence." Rau's voice cut in on the radio.

"S-sorry, Commander Le Creuset! We were just joking around! It's nothing important!" Athrun said, quickly covering up.

Back inside the colony, Anthony was on edge, pacing the hanger office. An hour ago a hard feeling started forming in his gut. It was an uneasy, nervous feeling he'd felt only two times before in his life. Operation Winter Strike, the op where he earned his name, and the tense moments before Endymion when the fires of the Cyclops ripped Irwin, Linda, and everyone else away from him.

Sebastian sat quietly at his desk, not wanting to irritate the older man, but he felt obligated to say something to calm his long time partner. "Anthony, relax man. You're going to wear a trench in the floor, we just had the carpets replaced." Sebastian said to his friend.

"Take a chill pill! Take a chill pill!" Blue chirped its two cents, eliciting a growl from the sniper.

The White Wolf shook his head, "Something doesn't feel right, Pup. I have a really bad feeling in my bones. It's the same feeling I had before…before Winter Strike."

The Storm Wolf's features grew serious immediately, "Is that so? The same feeling you had at Endymion too?" Sebastian clenched his hands when he remembered the screams of his own packmates and his conscience decision to leave them. The White Wolf gave a curt nod. "Alright then, what do you want to do, Captain?"

"I'm going to sit down before I have an anxiety attack." He said. The Storm Wolf nodded, turning to go check on the squad's machines. He stopped in front of the wall bracket for the team's mobile suit weapons, including beam rifles and beam sabers. Sebastian's attention was focused on one weapon in particular. To the casual eye, it may have been a regular beam saber, easily disposable, but closer inspection showed it was anything but. First, the handle itself had a slight curve, and it also had a circular guard at the end surrounding the beam emitter. A couple of kanji stamped on to the handle further set it apart.

"I guess I'll get to use you sooner than I thought." He said to no one in particular.

As the Twin Wolves spun their wheels, ZAFT made their move to capture the prototypes. Several groups of green flightsuit clad troopers started planting explosives all around the hangar containing the Earth Alliance's newest attack vessel, the EAS _Archangel_. "Yippie-ki-yay, Natural bastards!" One greencoat said, quoting a line from his favorite movie before hitting the detonator.

The bombs exploded, killing the captain, the senior officers, and the six chosen pilots of the G-Weapons. Ensign Natarle Badgiurel braced herself against the wall when the entire access tunnel shook. The effects of the bombs could be felt all over the colony. Lieutenant Junior Grade Murrue Ramius clung to the side of the truck containing one of the Earth Alliance's new mobile suits.

"Ahh!" Flay cried as the explosion knocked her off her feet. Kira quickly helped his girlfriend up. "Thanks…what was that?"

"I don't know. We should probably get to the shelters, though." Lacus said. As they made their way out of the room, they found Cagalli still sitting on the floor against the wall. "Cagalli come on! Something's happening!" The group of teenagers immediately left the lab and made their way to safety. At the same time the group of friends left. Athrun led the assault team through the hills near the Morgenroete facility.

"We're going to move quick and fast on this one. The greens will take on the security crews while we Elites steal the prototypes themselves. Does everyone understand their mission?"

"Understood!" Nicol said. Dearka and Rusty both gave thumbs up while Yzak just smirked.

"Alright, assault team, check your weapons." Athrun said, checking his submachine gun and pistol. They stole quietly into the compound, coming upon the trucks containing the prototypes. "Okay…NOW!" Athrun said. The ZAFT soldiers opened up with a hail of lead.

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius had left to get some coffee when the shooting started. "Damn it! It's ZAFT! They've come for the G-Weapons!" she ran and tripped the alarm button. A couple of greens turned and shot at her. Murrue whipped out her sidearm and shot back.

The alarms in the hanger started to go off and Anthony Picked up the handset on his desk, "Status! WHAT? NOW? FUCK!" He slammed down the receiver, ran out into the main hanger area, "All right ladies and gentlemen looks like ZAFT has pushed up our timetable! An assault team just crashed into the main facility and they're shooting the entire place up!"

The three Storm Wolves dropped everything, and scrambled to collect their gear. "Bad guys coming! Bad guys coming!" Blue hopped around madly. Anthony promptly grabbed the annoying robotic creature.

"I'm really starting to regret coming up with the idea having this thing as my partner! Harmony, you're gonna hitchhike with Hawkeye. You're father will kill me if anything happens to you."

The purple haired tech snorted. "Forget my father, the one you should worry about is my mother. She'll run you over with her BuCUE. If anything I'll get to see how the AWACS GINN fares in its first battle up close and personal."

"Alright." Anthony turned to Sebastian, "Storm, suit up and hit your mark. Do NOT let them get Predator! I doubt we can recover all of them, but at the very least we can ensure they don't get all of them either!"

Sebastian nodded, and made to leave before he turned around, "Anthony...can you pick up the SW-01 for me? I really don't want to leave it behind."

Of course." he nodded opening his personal locker in his office pulling out a duffle bag containing a ZAFT cut flightsuit in pure white, his 9mm Browning High Power handgun and his 7.62 M151 Semi-automatic hi-precision sniper rifle.

Sebastian slid on his forest green flightsuit, checking the slides of his Heckler and Koch .45 USP Tactical and Colt M1911. He took his faithful katana, Fenrir, and slid it onto his gunbelt. He tucked the white helmet under his arm and prepared to leave as his brethren boarded their respective machines. "I'll meet up with you guys at the park with Predator."

"You better or the mission is screwed." Anthony said, just before boarding his GINN. He slid into the familiar pilot seat. He set Blue into the new docking cradle. The screens came to life and the first image was of Sebastian creeping out the door, "Good luck, pup." He whispered. Duncan's Engineer GINN and Shawn's AWACS GINN flanked the White Wolf.

"Sir, did you remember the Boss's little project?" Duncan asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Anthony replied, grabbing the handle from the bracket on the wall. "I can't believe he went to all this trouble for this one little weapon. It's just a glorified beam saber with a different shape."

Duncan shrugged, "The boss has his own quirks. It is a pretty badass looking weapon though."

"To each their own I suppose," Anthony replied. "Well, Sapper, Hawkeye, let's show the world the Wolves aren't quite dead! Sapper, make a door!"

Duncan grinned a mile wide, raising his rifle, cocking the underslung shotgun. "Fire in the hole!" the crack from the shotgun tore the massive hanger doors off their hinges.

"Big hole! Big hole!" Blue beeped excitedly.

"Let's go bust some heads boys! AURRRRROOOOOO!" The Arctic White Wolf howled. The three machines lumbered out, ready for combat. He sighed contentedly. "The sweet smell of combat. I haven't tasted it in a long time. Hawkeye, take to the skies and give us a visual. Sapper, you're with me. Let's make our way to the park so we can meet up with Storm Wolf."

"Roger that." Both Storm Wolves replied. The AWACS GINN ignited its engines and took off to the sky. The Engineer GINN cocked the shotgun. The LRRT heaved its new long barreled beam rifle.

"It's time to hunt." Anthony grunted.

As the Wolves got ready to make their move, the ZAFT squad far away from Heliopolis was putting their own plans into motion.

"It looks like we're too late." The white clad commander remarked.

"It does not matter. This is close enough. Again, I thank you gentlemen for rescuing me and nursing me back to health. It's now time to rejoin my pack." The blonde woman replied, now clad in a standard ZAFT red flightsuit with helmet under her arm. "Rau had better be weary. I'm coming for him."

"Give him hell, Lieutenant DeMarchais." The captain replied. Gabrielle DeMarchais, formerly of the Storm Wolves smirked.

"Oh I intend to, Captain Anderson. Rau left us to die, and became a hero built on the sacrifice of our packmates. It's time for him to reap what he has sown." The blonde's ice blue eyes glinted. "I cannot thank you, enough, Nathan, and you…Mark. For all you've done for me."

Mark Lamperouge, the Crimson Fox, took Gabrielle's hand and kissed it gently. "There's no need for that. Go, and rejoin your fellow wolves, my dear. Sebastian is going to need all the help he can get. I know he will be overjoyed to see you alive again." Nathan Anderson, Mark's flag captain, said no words, merely giving a small nod.

"I know someone else who will be very glad to see me as well. Captain Anderson, Commander Lamperouge, I take my leave of you now." Gabrielle walked out with a graceful stride and headed to the hanger where her GINN, painted in the pearl white and forest green of the Storm Wolves awaited. She climbed into the cockpit, and started up her pre-flight checklist. The GINN moved to the _Aurora_'s linear catapult.

"Gabrielle DuMarchais…taking off!" She rocketed out into space and made straight for the colony. "Wait for me everyone. I'm coming as fast as I can."

Heliopolis

Kira was walking through his worst nightmare. When the teens, Cagalli and Lacus included, left the lab they found their peaceful home under siege by ZAFT. GINNs shooting at all military structures and military personnel. A few of the more bloodthirsty pilots even targeted civilians, not caring if they were Naturals and Coordinators. Flay screamed when a defense helicopter crashed near them, and Miriallia was sobbing hysterically.

"How could they do this? This is a neutral colony!" Kuzzey panicked, going into a full-blown freakout. "We're all going to die! We're all going to die! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I'VE NEVER EVEN DONE IT WITH A GIRL!" Cagalli finally had enough, wound up and slugged Kuzzey clean in the jaw.

"CHILL OUT! No one is going to die! You…" she pointed to Kira. "You're going to come with me! I may need your help. Ana," she turned to Lacus, "Lead the others to the park, some…friends of ours are going to meet there. We can hitch a ride with them."

"Kira…" Flay said, she gave him a passionate kiss. "Be safe…" she whispered. Cagalli rolled her eyes and took off for the RSF hanger, Kira hot on her heels. She pounded her fist on the door in frustration when she saw it was empty. "They're already gone! Come on, we need to get the main hanger!"

"Wait a minute! This place is a warzone! Shouldn't we be heading for a shelter or something? " Kira huffed.

"I came here to pick something up! I'm not leaving without it!" She shook her head. "Ana said you're good with computers. I may your expertise to get the thing up and running." The two arrived at the Morgenroete facility. Cagalli's heart sank when she saw the ZAFT assault team exchanging fire with the security forces.

"Looks like we're too late!" Kira said. Cagalli paid him no heed, noticing one of the trucks containing a Gundam.

"Come on! That's our ride!" Cagalli said, grabbing Kira's hand and making for the machine. On the other side of the truck, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius opened fire with a hail of lead, cutting down one of the green clad troopers. A stray bullet hit the man next to her. Gritting her teeth, Murrue looked for the source of the attack, a pilot in red. Not hesitating for a second, she raised her rifle and shot twice in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"They got Rusty!" Athrun yelled. He tried to shoot Murrue, but his SMG jammed. Throwing it down, he drew his combat knife and went to stab her. Kira and Cagalli came around the corner at that very moment.

"Hey, Stop!" Kira cried out. The two turned to see the source of the voice. Violet eyes met emerald, two old friends met for the first time in years.

"Athrun?" The brunette couldn't believe his eyes. Of all the ways he envisioned reuniting with his old friend, he didn't think it would be in the middle of a warzone, while he was trying to kill someone.

"Kira?" he replied. The two would have continued to stare at each other until a massive explosion went off. Murure took the chance to raise her pistol and hit Athrun. Making full use of his enhanced reflexes, he leapt out of the way and ran for one of the other Gundams.

"That was…" Kira said. He didn't have time to finish as Murrue grabbed both and Cagalli by the arms and dragged them into the nearby mobile suit.

"What are you two doing in this place? This is a secure military facility! You two are lucky you didn't get shot!" Murrue snapped at Kira and Cagalli, as she started up the computer. The eyes flashed and turned a brilliant yellow. The mobile suit sat up, breaking the straps holding it in place. It started stumbling out of the hanger like a punch-drunk fighter.

Morgenroete, Main Hanger

Sebastian clung to the wall, His dark green flightsuit blending in with the shadows. The Storm Wolf was almost to his objective, the hanger containing the sixth prototype, the Predator. He slid into the hanger, finding it unattended. Quickly boarding the machine, he started the pre-flight sequence. "Oh dear god! What kind of OS were these people using? Well, luckily for me I have the cure!" He pulled out a flash drive and slid it into the USB port. "Thank you for having this done ahead of time, Harmony!"

The middle Lamperouge daughter was part of the software design team, and while the other areas of production were going quite smoothly, they were still having a lot of problems on getting a working operating system, or rather a working _Natural-compatible_ operating system. They'd already got an OS for Coordinators up and running, and Harmony was kind enough to provide Seb and Anthony with copies so they'd be able to expedite their getaway. The OS startup screen commenced.

_Mobile Suit Operation System_

_/Version NV8-N099/_

_General_

_Unilateral_

_Neuro-link_

_Dispersive_

_Autonomic_

_Manuever_

_G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System_

_O.M.N.I Enforcer_

_GAT-X108 PREDATOR._

He hit the button for the phase-shift armor, the colors changed. The limbs were now pearl white and a brilliant dark forest green adorned the torso. He grabbed the 57mm beam rifle and forest green anti-beam shield mounted on the wall, "Sebastian Connor, Predator, now departing!" The Predator tromped out to see a couple of GINNs blasting away at AA emplacements. The Strike also left its hanger at the same moment. "What the?" The Storm Wolf remarked at the sight of the stumbling mobile suit.

Private Miguel Aiman, the Magic Bullet of Dusk, thought the same thing when the strange mobile suit emerged. "I don't think he's running on all cylinders!" He chuckled to himself. "Athrun! Are you in that thing?" he got his answer when a third machine, which Sebastian identified as the GAT-X303 Aegis emerged.

"Miguel!" The elite's voice called out. "They got Rusty! A Natural managed to get that machine!"

"Damn! Alright then, head on back to the ship! This one's mine!" The GINN brandished his machine gun and heavy sword. "Alright Natural! Let's see what that fancy new machine of yours can do against the likes of me!" The Aegis turned a brilliant red, and flew away.

Watching from a distance, and listening on the ZAFT frequency, Sebastian took stock of the situation, "Athrun…so he's here. The Magic Bullet of Dusk is part of this operation too. It seems Rau's done some serious recruiting since we've been away." His attention was focused on the stumbling G-Weapon. "Looks like ZAFT didn't get their hands on that one. I should notify, Anthony." He switched over the RSF's private channel.

"Storm Wolf to White Wolf, I've reached the objective and I'm on my way to the rendezvous point, but I have a little problem. I've got a couple of GINNs in my way, and what appears to be one of the prototypes. I think an Earth Forces pilot may be inside. Please advise!"

A voice came back over the radio. "Storm this is White. Switch to Scanner setting four-two-three-seven-seven. Hawkeye is in the air and we are on route."

"Acknowledged!" He replied, continuing to observe the battle.

Murrue grunted as she tried to evade Miguel's strikes. "Ha! Pathetic!" the Magic Bullet sneered. He locked on with his machine gun. "This is for Rusty!"

Kira took that moment to step in. "Move it if you don't want to die!" He pushed Murrue out of the seat. He rolled his eyes in disgust as he looked at the second rate programming used. "What kind of OS were you people using?" He remarked, pulling out the keyboard and rapidly hitting the keys as he wrote the OS.

"This really isn't the time to be complaining about such things!" Cagalli remarked.

"Anthony, do you want to try and grab that prototype before ZAFT does? It would probably be a good idea before they do anymore damage than they already have!"

"Four of six have been captured!" Anthony replied.

"I'll take that as a yes! Storm Wolf, engaging!" He replied. Predator broke in a run. "I hope I can do this!"

"Ha! This is a piece of cake! You never had a chance against me!" Miguel snarled, raising his weapon.

"Press the green button!" Murrue said to Kira. He noticed a button marked "Phase-Shift" on the panel. He pressed it. With a dull hum and flash, the mobile suit underwent a startling change. The once gunmetal gray was replaced by a strident white with a blue torso. Miguel opened fire and the bullets sprayed off the armor.

"What the hell?" Miguel's eyes bulged. He fired again to the same effect. "Alright then, let's go for up close!" He brandished his sword.

"It's finished!" Kira said. The new OS thrummed to life. He grasped the controls. "It's payback time!" A massive change took place in the Strike's movements. It quit stumbling about and nimbly evaded the massive broadsword much to both Sebastian and Miguel's surprise. "What do we have for weapons?" He checked the inventory. "75mm CIWS, and…combat knives? That's it?" He quickly pulled out the folding knives.

"Is he crazy engaging someone like Miguel with those toothpicks? Oh that's it, I've got to help him!" Sebastian said. He started checking his own weaponry. "Storm Wolf to White Wolf, where are you guys?"

"We're a kilometer out! ESM online, and I've got a shot!" Anthony said.

"Hold your position! There's been a change of plans! White Wolf…do you have my baby?" Sebastian asked.

"Affirmative! Duncan has it and he's on route! He's heading out your three o'clock angle forty-five degrees!" The White Wolf replied. Duncan came jogging over the hill.

"Here you go, Boss!" the sapper tossed it to him. Sebastian said nothing, hitching it to where the beam rifle usually went.

"What do you want to now, Pup?" Anthony asked.

Instead of replying directly, Sebastian raised his beam rifle, fired one shot, went to an open channel and let off the hunting cry of the Timber Wolf. "AURRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!" That got everybody's attention!

"That sound!" Miguel's eyes widened. He looked around frantically. Sebastian ignited Predator's engines, making a quick hop and putting himself between the Strike and Miguel's GINN. "Another prototype? It's you, isn't it…Commander Connor!"

"That's right, Miguel Aiman! It's me! And you of all people should I'm not alone! Commander Russo, Lieutenant Mason, and Lieutenant Cooper are here as well! I'm sorry to say, you're NOT taking this machine! It's now the property of the Orb Union's Rapid Strike Force! You want it, you've gotta go through me pal!"

Anthony contributed by firing a shot from range and cutting the GINN's sword clean in half. "The Wolf's true strength has always been in its pack. You're good, Miguel, but you can't stand up to all of us alone."

"The Arctic White Wolf! Both of the Twin Wolves are here! Well, I'm not leaving here empty handed!" Miguel raised his rifle.

"I didn't expect you to listen to reason anyway!" Sebastian tossed the beam saber handle to the Strike. "Kid, catch!"

"What the?" Kira asked, taking the weapon. A curved blade of green energy flared out, curving into a large energy based version of Sebastian's weapon of choice.

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due looked on with pride, "Say hello to the SW-01 Masamune Beam Katana. I intended it for myself, but I think you may need it more than me, what with only having the CIWS and those combat knives. Anthony, get ready!"

The sniper smirked. "On target and firing!" He cocked the rifle, and did a double tap. The emerald green bolts lashed out, one slagging the rifle, the other taking out the knee joint. Miguel stumbled forward. Kira didn't hesitate. He wound up the Masamune, stabbing clean through the battery. The entire machine shut down.

"Damn it! Well, you're not getting me that easy!" Miguel snarled. He hit the self-destruct and bailed out. "You've won this round! But I'll be back! And next time it'll be with MY GINN!"

Predator turned to face the Strike, joined by the three GINNs. "Not bad, Kid. Not bad at all." The Storm Wolf commented. The image of a young man with violet eyes and brown hair came on the screen.

"Uh, thank you. My name is Kira Yamato. I really didn't intend for it to happen. I just didn't want to get killed because of the bad OS this thing was using. It was a miracle I was able to rewrite it in the middle of all that shooting!" The Twin Wolves eyes widened at this comment.

"Wait what? You…rewrote the Strike's OS in just these last few seconds?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah he did…I saw him do it." Cagalli said, climbing over the seat so she could see Sebastian on the monitor. She then saw Lacus, Flay, and the other students come running up. "Your friends are coming. It looks like they're all okay."

Sebastian took a moment to digest this new information. "Mr. Yamato, perhaps we should speak face to face." He turned the monitor off. "Hoo boy, this is going to get really sticky!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Tale of the Twin Wolves

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

Chapter 3

Mu cursed loudly as the _Marsailes III_ class transport was destroyed. "Damn it!" The superior agility of the GINN enabled them to wipe out the defense forces as well as the downed transport's remaining escort. Now they were ganging up on the lone Zero. A steel gray GINN High Maneuver GINN trimmed in blood red swooped in.

"So! The mighty Hawk of Endymion graces us with his presence! Perhaps you'll provide me with more entertainment than the rest of this trash!" Zavier leered. "I'll get a big promotion for taking you out of the picture!" Zavier's machine and the seven remaining GINNs swarmed the Zero. A spray of bullets tore a GINN. "Who in the hell?" Zavier looked around frantically.

Mu started looking around himself for who his rescuer was. His answer came in the form of the white and green GINN roaring toward them. The Blood Fox of Yggdrasil's blood ran cold. He recognized those colors all too well. The colors of a group long believed dead. "It couldn't be!"

"Bonjour Zavier! I see you're still the same no good racist scumbag as before! I still haven't forgotten what you did to Shiho!" Gabrielle snarled. She lifted her rifle "Die!" Opening fire. Frantic, Zavier pulled to the left, the 76mm shells grazing his shoulder armor.

"Ha! You missed me, skank!" He smirked. But then a 155mm linear shell hit him in the back. Zavier turned to see Mu's Zero coming around for another pass, the wired gunbarrels unfolding out.

"And you forgot about me!" the Hawk smirked. The Zero and Gabby's GINN stacked up on each other. The two of them started opening fire together. "Fortune makes strange bedfellows, but at this point, I'm not too picky about my allies!" He said.

"Indeed, given how many times, Commander Connor tried to kill you personally, Lieutenant." Gabby replied with a laugh. Zavier was anything but happy about this turn of events.

"Damn it! The Storm Wolves are a dead unit! You're supposed to be dead you mongrel, Natural BITCH!" He raged. Gabby and Mu's reply was a hail of lead as the two GINNs and lone mobile armor resumed their deadly dance around the colony.

Heliopolis City Park 93

Anthony sat in the cockpit of his customized GINN, reviewing the situation at hand. On the downside, ZAFT had found their little secret, and made off with four of the new prototypes. On the upside, they had managed to keep all of them from falling into enemy hands. He checked the thigh holster containing his Browning Hi-Power, and exited the machine, still wearing his helmet.

Sebastian came out of Predator at the same time, helmet also still obscuring his features, His M1911 primed and ready. They looked over towards the Strike from which Kira, Cagalli, and Murrue disembarked. Sebastian's hand twitched at the sight of the blonde princess. "Anthony…isn't that Cagalli?" An annoyed grunt emanated from his partner.

"Oh great. At least she's safe." Anthony groaned. The two slowly made their way towards the group of teenagers. Duncan and Shawn's GINNS stood guard at opposite ends of the park, in case any opportunistic ZAFT forces decided to make a move for the last two prototypes. Kira and Cagalli supported Murrue, setting her down on a park bench. The brunette barely turned before Flay latched onto him.

"Oh honey I was so scared! I'm so glad you're alright." She sobbed. Kira gently rubbed his girlfriend's back to calm her down. She noticed the two pilots approaching them. Kira turned to see, and soon everyone's attention was on the Twin Wolves. They stopped in front of Cagalli and stood at parade rest.

"You know these people, Cagalli?" Kira asked. He sized up the new arrivals. The slightly shorter one wore a flightsuit of deep forest green with a stylized white helmet, molded to resemble a wolf with its fangs bared. There were no identifying markings on him, save two circular patches, one on each shoulder. The patch on the left side was of a gray wolf against a dark blue field, howling at the sky, with a lightning bolt striking the ground. The right side patch was of a white wolf perched on a rock, its teeth bared, and muzzle covered in blood.

"It's alright, these guys are the friends I was telling you about earlier." She reassured them. "Captain Russo, Colonel Connor," she said in her most commanding tone, "As you were."

"Yes ma'am. Is anyone here injured?" Anthony replied, knowing only she and Lacus would recognize the sound of his voice.

"One of the technicians that was with us when we escaped. She took a nasty blow to the head." Cagalli replied.

"I see. We'll take care of it." Sebastian replied. The students were weary of the new arrivals. The Storm Wolf turned his attention to them. "Do I amuse you?" He remarked. "We're not going to harm you kids. I'm with the RSF and sworn to protect all civilians here in the colony."

"Are the helmets necessary?" Lacus asked. "We'd like to see the faces of our rescuers." She was looking directly at Sebastian as she said those words. Both Wolves smiled at the same time, moving to unlock the airtight seal.

"I guess the polarized visor isn't needed anymore." Anthony chuckled, removing his helmet. Sebastian followed. A gasp came from Flay.

"You!" She pointed to Anthony "You were the guy who told me Kira liked me!" the redhead said in shock. Both wolves just gave smug grins.

"That is partially correct, Miss Allster." Sebastian replied, "My partner did tell you Kira liked you, but it was really my wife who brought you together. She's always had the nurturing touch," Sebastian held a hand out. "Isn't that right my love?" He said, and Lacus stepped out, taking the Wolf's hand before putting her arms around his neck, kissing him, surprising the other students.

Anthony let the two have their moment before turning his attention to Murrue, still unconscious. Miriallia was tending to her, before she started to stir, "Storm, the grease monkey is waking up." He said in a muted tone. "I'm going to talk to Cagalli, see why she's here."

"Understood, I'll handle our friend." Sebastian led Lacus towards Murrue. "Go and join the others, young lady, I'll tend to her from here." He said. Miriallia nodded, running to Tolle. Sebastian picked up Murrue's sidearm, clearing the magazine. "I think we can do this without raising any more trouble than we already need." Sebastian said, tucking the gun away.

Murrue slowly stirred, feeling like she'd been hit in the head with a sledgehammer. Her vision came into focus and she found a young man with blue eyes in a forest green flight suit with a young woman with shoulder length brown hair wearing a pale blue dress standing in front of her.

"Well, Lieutenant…Ramius. Say a prayer in thanks, you're a lucky woman." Sebastian said, reading the nametag on Murrue's jumpsuit.

"What's going on here?" She groaned. "Who are you people?"

"I'm with the Orb First Rapid Strike Force. You took a rather nasty blow to the head, but we fixed it up for you." Murrue checked and found a gauze bandage wrapped around her head. She then noticed the teenagers climbing over the Strike. Her first instinct was to go for her pistol, but found the holster empty.

"Looking for this?" Sebastian held up her weapon, before dismantling it and throwing it into the grass. "Miss Ramius, there are Orb civilians present here, and as a member of the ODF it's my duty to protect them from any and ALL threats…even you."

"Those are Orb civilians messing around with Earth Alliance property!" she shot back.

"Ah, actually no, Miss Ramius. This is ORB property. It always was Orb property. While Morgenroete did help your people create these mobile suits, we had no intention of letting you keep them. My team was deployed to be ready to capture them for ourselves and take them back to Orb. Unfortunately, ZAFT beat us to them and they're now in the hands of Rau Le Creuset."

"Oh no!" Murrue groaned.

"It's not all bad news, we managed to retrieve two of them so far, this one right here, and the machine I was just piloting, Predator."

"So it wasn't a total loss." Murrue said. Her expression then turned fretful again. "The _Archangel_! What happened to it?"

"I take it you're talking about the new vessel constructed for carrying the G-Weapons?" Sebastian enjoyed the shocked look on her face. "What, you didn't think we haven't done our homework? As it stands now, Miss Ramius, that ship is our only way out of here alive. We need to work together if only right now."

Murrue sighed. "Fine." She stood up and saluted Sebastian. "Lieutenant Senior Grade, Murrue Ramius, sector two of Special Division Five, at your service sir."

Sebastian returned the salute. "Colonel Sebastian Connor, Orb First Rapid Strike Force, formerly of the Storm Wolves, Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty. Oh, did I leave that part out?" He said.

The color drained out of Murrue's face, "Y-you're the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due!" She heard the stories going around the ranks of how the Wolves were so fearsome they had a flee on sight order for them.

"And this is my wife, Lacus Clyne-Connor, but keep that to yourself for right now, will ya?" Anthony nodded. "Oh, of course this is my partner, Orb Navy Captain Anthony Russo, also formerly of the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty."

"The Twin Wolves…why are you here at Heliopolis?" The brunette was panicking

"That's classified, Lieutenant Ramius. But we need to know where the _Archangel_ is? It's vital we don't let ZAFT get the last two mobile suits!"

"In the docks most likely. The armor is resistant enough to most explosive and thermal weapons…in theory at least." She said. "If we're going to leave, we should do it now. ZAFT could be back at any moment. The Strike had some spare equipment packages. I don't want to leave them behind."

"We'll also be taking those kids with us. It's going to be a cramped ride." Sebastian said to Anthony.

Anthony tapped his headset. "White Wolf to Hawkeye, do you read? If you do, go back to the hanger, have Harmony bring Storage Container 2A with you…Sebastian's not the only one with his pet project." He snickered. He turned to Kira and the students, dropping the cold soldier façade. "Listen up, kids, due to the circumstances at hand, we're going to need you all to come with us. Rest assured you will not be harmed and your protection is our top priority."

"It's not like they could go anywhere to begin with. All the shelters are on lockdown." Cagalli pointed out.

"Thank you for you understanding. Another long day is at hand, pup." The White Wolf remarked to the Storm Wolf. "Let's get ready to clock in for our shift."

"It seems like we can never have an easy day anymore." Sebastian said.

"Well Pup, they say the only easy day…was yesterday." Anthony replied with a mysterious, far away expression. Sebastian couldn't help but explode into laughter. "What?"

"The only easy day was yesterday? Dude, that's the worst joke I've ever heard! Don't ever become a comedian!" Sebastian clutched his sides.

The White Wolf looked at the younger man like he grew a second head, "What? It's true. We haven't had an easy day since last November. If you're finished, we've got work to do, Colonel."

"Yes Captain!" Sebastian said, before walking off, still chuckling. "The only easy day was yesterday…I gotta remember that!" And he walked back to Predator with Lacus trailing after him. Anthony shook his head and started picking up weapons and any other useful technology.

Outside Heliopolis

As the Twin Wolves were exchanging bad jokes, Mu and Gabby were giving Zavier fits bobbing and weaving in and out of his line of fire.

"WHY WON'T YOU TWO JUST DIE ALREADY?" Zavier screamed in rage as Gabby and Mu continued to double-team him. Shells of differing calibers shot back and forth between the dueling machines.

"We're very determined!" Mu shot back, opening fire with the linear cannon and the starboard side gunbarrels. The High Maneuver dodged with ease, and lined up for another shot.

"I'll kill you and your French whore!" Zavier let loose another 27mm burst. Gabby's GINN gracefully danced out of the line of fire.

"You're a horrible shot, Zavier! You can never beat me! You're too blinded by your own rage and pride!" She said. Those words only served to make Zavier angrier.

"You're not fit to screw horses, you Wolf bitch!" Zavier fired again, only to have his entire machine shudder as a 155mm shell slammed into his back. "Crap! I forgot about the stupid bird!" He saw the Zero coming around for another pass. Gabrielle thought fast, she knew Zavier was running low on ammo, and one good attack would be all they needed to take him out of the picture. It was then she got an idea…a horrible, terrible, ironic idea!

"Lieutenant La Flaga! I have an idea! I will need your help for it!" Gabby said. "Arm your linear cannon and wait for my mark!" She drew her heavy sword and went melee, Zavier blocked with the bayonet mounted on his rifle. Gabrielle went up high, every nerve in her body pumping. She looked to her erstwhile partner, the gunbarrels reattached to the main body, aiming straight for her.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Mu said

"Trust me on this! Wait for it! WAIT for it! FIRE!" she cried. The Hawk fired the linear gun a second time, it sailed pure and true, blowing off the GINN's head crest. Gabrielle slashed upwards towards the right arm, cleaving it away entirely, the two of them performing the Twin Wolves' signature move with perfection!

"AGGGHGHHH! THIS ISN'T THE END!" Zavier roared in fury. The steel colored GINN retreated. Leaving the two machines alone.

"Well done, Lieutenant La Flaga. I guess it's not just Sebastian and Anthony who can pull off the Twin Wolf Special." Gabby replied. "We need to get inside the colony…my teammates are in trouble and they'll need my help."

"Wait what? The Twin Wolves are here at Heliopolis?" Mu was surprised.

"Indeed, it's a long story, but I don't have time. I have to go now!" She made for an open access hatch. "Are you coming?" she called back to him. Mu shrugged and dove in after her.

_Vesalius_, Hanger

Zavier was in truly foul mood as he tore his helmet off his head. He made straight for the bridge. "Rau we have a problem! A big one! Mu La Flaga is here! And he had some backup…it was one of the Storm Wolves!" The masked man cocked his head in surprise. "That damned Eurasian chick!"

"Ah yes, Gabrielle Demarchais, One of the few Naturals within our ranks to attain redcoat status. She worked with our people to create an operating system that allows Naturals to use mobile suits. She was spotter for the Storm Wolves' sniper, Shelby Matthews. So the good lieutenant survived? Interesting. And the Hawk of Endymion is here too? Zavier, you're in command here for right now, contact the hanger and tell them to prepare my CGUE."

"I'd go with you, but they tore up my GINN." Zavier fumed. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and he cringed. "Oh, hey sis." The Fox said to Vanessa. While he was fond of the silver haired beauty, some of her actions made him nervous.

"Relax little brother, otherwise you'll burst a blood vessel and Mom will get pissed. I'll take things from here." Vanessa purred. "Have my CGUE prepped as well. I need a little enjoyment."

Rau and Vanessa headed for the hanger, where two ZGMF-515 CGUEs, one white and the other midnight black sat. "Well well, Mu. So we meet again. I wonder if you've gotten any better since the last time we met?" He remembered back to Endymion. Vanessa appeared on the monitor. "Lieutenant Fenrir are you ready to launch?"

"Yes sir, on your command." She replied. The two machines launched into the void of space. "It makes me wonder, Commander Le Cresuet…if one of the Storm Wolves is here, could that mean the Alphas are here as well?" Vanessa asked.

"Anything is possible, Lieutenant, but we should focus on the task at hand don't you think?" Rau said. They entered the colony through another access hatch.

Helipolis

Back in the park, the Wolves and the students had finished gathering up any supplies they might need. Duncan and Harmony were working on assembling and attaching a massive sniper rifle to Anthony's Long Range Recon GINN, as the White Wolf himself sat in the cockpit, making the necessary calibrations to the massive weapon.

"It looks good, Boss! Coupled with the new optics you created, his thing will really give you the ability to reach out and touch someone!" Duncan said.

"He's right, Anthony. It does look good. It'll make a lot of people think twice, especially if you and Sebastian go for the Twin Wolf Special." Harmomy added

"It's my pride and joy, but I couldn't have done without the two of you. I'm eager to try it out, makes some stuff explode."

"Big Boom! Big Boom!" Blue chirped, sitting in its cradle in the cockpit.

"Thank you for that, Haro." Anthony rolled his eyes. It was then a wild stabbing pain tore straight through the White Wolf's brain. Both hands came up to head, His eyes turned white and slitted, outlined in blood red. He let off a wild, feral howl, startling everyone. "AURRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the Recon GINN.

"Boss?" "Anthony!" Duncan and Harmony were visibly concerned. The violet haired technician reached out towards him, but he knocked her hand away. She recoiled when she saw Anthony's frigid, white-red eyes.

"Don't…worry about me! Get that rifle installed and I mean RIGHT NOW! Haro, finish all calibrations and make it quick! What are you waiting for?" He snapped, and both hurried out he then hailed Predator, "Pup, you'd better be listening to me, because I'm only going to say this once! Notify everyone to mount up and prepare for a second attack! SHE'S here! I can feel it!"

"You mean…Vanessa?" Sebastian came on the screen. If anyone else had seen the conversation, they'd have a double shock. The Storm Wolf's eyes had changed as well, from brilliant blue to a hard amber-gold.

"Do you know anyone else who could make my blood heat up like this?" He growled. Sebastian shook his head.

"Then we have our proof. Rau _is _here, and I'm sure Kyle and Zavier are as well. You know what? I'm glad! It means we can finally settle the score with them." The Storm Wolf replied. "I'll notify Duncan, Shawn, and the Kid. You just get that weapon of yours ready."

"Roger that, Pup!" Anthony gave a low growl, quickly making the last minute calculations to the system. "Damn it, Vanessa. Can't you just let things be? Why now of all times?"

"Storm Wolf to Hawkeye and Sapper. We're going to have company here very soon. Both of you get your asses over here, double time!" He then hailed the Strike, making sure to keep it audio only so Kira wouldn't be weirded out by his eyes. "Hey kid, remember that weapon I gave you? Keep it cause you may need it! We're going to be getting some unwanted guests here very soon!"

"Understood…" Kira said, the reluctance in his voice clear.

(Heliopolis Maintenance Tunnels)

Vanessa gave off a decidedly wolf like growl as she was beset by a splitting headache, her red eyes dilated like Sebastian and Anthony's did. "So…they ARE here!" she hissed.

"Yes, Lieutenant Fenrir, is something wrong?" Rau asked with mock concern.

"I was right after all, Commander! The Alphas ARE here! I repeat the Twin Wolves are on Heliopolis!" Vanessa replied.

Rau's grin grew bigger. "Well, this day gets better and better! Not only do we claim the EA's new prototypes for ourselves, but we're rid of a perpetual thorn in our side as well!" If Rau only knew what he was in for. A threat far greater than both the Twin Wolves combined…

"Let's conceal ourselves, odds are the Hawk and Demarchais will come thorough here. We can ambush them and let the lead us straight to them." Vanessa suggested.

"A good idea, Lieutenant. I was right to bring you along it seems. To catch a wolf, you need a wolf." Rau smirked. The two machines tucked themselves into a darkened corner of the maintenance tunnels, waiting for their prey. The orange Mobieus Zero and white and green GINN shot towards them. Mu sensed Rau almost immediately.

"Step on it! Rau's here!" Mu barked, slamming on the throttle. The CGUEs popped out, peppering them with machine gun fire.

Gabby punched hard to starboard. A shot grazing her shoulder. The two commander machines pressed the assault. "We have no room to maneuver in here!" She said.

"Don't I don't know that!" Mu shot back, as Vanessa blew off one of his gun barrels. "Just keep the black machine off of me!" He opened fire on Rau. The former Storm Wolf drew her heavy sword going in for melee combat.

"Ah Vanessa! How nice to see you again!" Sarcasm dripped from Gabrielle's voice.

The assassin snorted derisively. "Wish I could say the same, but I don't! You should have stayed in whatever hole you crawled into DeMarchais. It would have saved you a lot of trouble." She snapped a round off at the female Storm Wolf. Gabby went for close combat, but the Midnight Wolf was ready for her. Vanessa blocked with her shield and forced her back.

"Lieutenant La Flaga! We're in trouble! We need to get out of these tunnels!" She cried. Mu aimed his linear cannon at the wall and created a gaping hole. "That will do!" They dove through.

Inside the colony the others saw the explosion. "Hawkeye, sitrep!" Anthony ordered. Four figures flashed out into the colony interior.

"It looks like we've got company! I count two CGUEs, one black, one white, a GINN, and…A Zero! Weird…the GINN, it's fighting the CGUEs!" Shawn said. Anthony's heart stopped when he saw the two CGUEs.

"There's only one person who can use a Zero left nowadays, and that's Mu La Flaga. The white CGUE is Rau, and Vanessa's in the black machine, damn it I hate when I'm right!" He spoke to Shawn, "Hawkeye…what about the GINN?"

"Standby…let see if I can't get a clearer image. Wait a minute! Boss, that GINN is in Storm Wolf colors!" Sebastian froze.

"Then that means…one of our own is still alive! Storm Wolf to White Wolf, request permission to engage and intercept!"

"Permission granted! I'll give you cover fire!" The Arctic White Wolf hefted the massive rifle.

"Then let's do what we do best…deal with the problem! Storm Wolf to Hawkeye and Sapper! Let's get up there and give whoever that is some backup! AURRRRRLLLLOOOOOO!" Predator and the two customized GINNs took off into the melee.

Anthony frantically brought the sniper cannon online. "Harmony, how's it looking? The kid's going to need it!"

It's set, but I can't make any guarantees!" the purple haired tech replied. She turned to the Strike, "Hey! Get the Launcher pack equipped! We're going to need that extra firepower now!"

"Understood, bringing it online!" The large weapon rose and unfolded over the GINN's shoulder.

"Ready to go! Ready to go!" Blue chirped excitedly. The Recon GINN's targeting computers came up and sighting Vanessa's machine and the colony behind it. it took the computer seconds to calculate the distances and regulate the power levels before Locking completely on. "Heads up!" Anthony called as he pulled the trigger firing a battleship grade beam causing the entire machine to recoil and heating up the air at ten feet in any direction by ten degrees.

The three Storm Wolves raised their rifles and opened fire on Rau and Vanessa. The Midnight Wolf barely evaded being speared by one of the emerald darts. "The Earth Forces managed to make mobile suit grade energy weapons! Not even we've gotten that far!" She said in surprise. "Anthony hasn't lost his touch at all."

Anthony cursed silently. "Damn it! Blue, how far is the recycle time!"

"Still recharging! Still recharging! Thirty seconds! Thirty seconds!" Blue wiggled back and forth, popping its flaps.

"Not what I wanted to hear!" Anthony grunted in frustration, "Storm! Next shot in thirty seconds! You're going to have to keep them at bay until then!" Anthony called to his partner.

"Understood! You heard the man! Let's show these two how real Wolves hunt! Hawkeye, is there any IFF data on that other GINN?"

"Standby…it's coming in now. IFF data is for Wolf Alpha Four! It's Gabby!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Storm Wolf to Siren! Gabrielle, you are the most beautiful sigh in the world right now! What in the hell are you doing here and how in the hell did you survive?"

Gabby could only smile at the sound of her former COs voice, "Bonjour Mon Capitan! Yes, I am very much alive, but I think we have more pressing matters to deal with right now!" Gabby slotted in with the other three Wolves. "Rau sacrificed Shelby and the others for his own ambitions, he must pay his debts!"

"I couldn't agree more. Let's avenge our fallen comrades, Storm Wolves!" Sebastian smirked, empowered by Gabby's return. The four mobile suits engaged the ZAFT machines. Sebastian went straight for Rau, while Gabby, Duncan, and Shawn took on Vanessa together.

Anthony's rifle finally finished recharging, and he locked onto Vanessa's CGUE. "Goodbye, bitch!" As he squeezed the trigger the entire colony shook from a massive explosion, knocking the Recon GINN off balance. The emerald beam streaked through the sky, neatly caressing the back of the black machine. A massive white vessel entered through the explosion.

"Wow…Pup, are you seeing this? The _Archangel_ survived!" Anthony said in awe of the majestic warship.

"We see it! We see it…it's gorgeous." The Storm Wolf agreed. He then caught activity out of the corner of his eye. The Strike had attached the Launcher heavy weapons package, including the mammoth Agni 320mm hyper impulse cannonm "What is that kid doing…oh no! Anthony make him stop!" Sebastian said frantically.

"KID NO!" Anthony's warning came too late. The Strike fired the cannon, and an orange beam fringed in blue as big around as a redwood lanced out, striking the wall of the colony, and leaving a giant hole.

"Damn! To think it has this kind of firepower? Vanessa, return to the ship and regroup. We can't beat them as we are now. Vanessa nodded and the two mobile suits fled through the convenient exit. The immediate threat gone, everyone looked to Kira.

"Uh…oops?" He said sheepishly. Kira really hadn't expected such a massive attack. Sebastian palmed his face.

"Storm Wolf to White Wolf, let's regroup at the ship, and let's get the hell out of here."

"Roger that." The White Wolf replied. The mobile suits all gravitated towards the majestic vessel as it landed. The first thing he did was go straight to Gabby's GINN. The blonde knock out was just coming out of the GINN. Upon seeing her commanding officer, she made a smart salute.

"Lieutenant Gabrielle DuMarchais, reporting for duty, sir." She said. "I'm glad you survived. Duncan and Shawn too." She gave a shy glance to where the engineer was looking over his machine.

"It's good to see you again, Gabby. We thought for sure you bought it at Endymion with the others. You came at a really good time," Sebastian said, truly grateful to see one of his Wolves alive and returning to the fold.

"It's good to be home, Commander, oh I'm sorry, _Colonel_ Connor. Yes I am very glad to be alive. I wish I could say the same for Shelby though." Shelby Matthews, Gabrielle's best friend, was the Storm Wolves' dedicated markswoman. "We were on the lip the of crater wall surveying the battle when we saw Irwin lead the other Wolves into the base. After we got the Code Foxtrot Omega, everything went crazy!" Tears leaked at the edge of the blonde's eyes. Duncan took the French beauty's hand. "Shelby…broke position and ran down into the crater to see if she could save anyone from being cooked by the Cyclops. She was on just a few steps away from me when it went off…her GINN just vaporized in front of me!"

"Damn, another pointless death!" Anthony muttered.

"Don't be so sure of that, partner. How many did she rescue?" Sebastian asked, giving Gabby a gentle hug.

"Eight." She said softly.

"Then her sacrifice wasn't in vain." The Storm Wolf said gently. "Eight lives were spared from death because of her actions. She did all she could."

"She was also one of the few people I could talk to without fearing they knew what I was." Anthony said.

"Huh, what are you talking about, bro?" Sebastian asked confusedly.

"Oh! Uh, never mind man!" the White Wolf said sheepishly, before changing the subject. "All of our standard equipment is on the Aquilo, even Gabby's gear. That leaves us with this old stuff."

"Well! I never thought I'd live to see the day I'd encounter the Twin Wolves and not have them shooting at me." A rich voice said. Anthony turned to see Mu sauntering up to them. The Hawk of Endymion looked like he could have stepped off a recruiting poster, with his curly blonde hair, strong jaw, and bright, blue eyes.

"It if isn't the turkey himself." Anthony said.

"Mu La Flaga, it's nice not to have you as an enemy for a change. It seems you ran into one of my wolves."

"Yeah, She's a pretty hot stick, although I expect anything you only took the very best for your squad, Commander Connor." Mu replied.

"The very best…or good friends. Gabrielle was in my class at the academy. We were all very close to each other."

"How did you survive, Gabby? That Cyclops system toasted everything in its path." Shawn asked.

"Quite easy, Shawn. I jumped and took a long tumble down the side of the crater to the lunar surface. I was found by Commander Lamperouge's team and I was nursed back to health."

"You were with Mark the whole time?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "He never said anything to us."

"I had suffered severe burns and I was unconscious at the time they found me. I don't think he wanted to get your hopes up. He was also on a mission separate from the battle at the time. It was classified."

"Did Mark tell you the reason why we came out to Heliopolis in the first place?" Sebastian asked.

"That he did, sir. I'm fully aware of what's happened. I'm ready for your command." She replied.

"Who was in the Strike? He should know better than to fire off the Agni in a contained space like this?" Mu frowned. Sebastian pointed towards Kira was standing with Flay and his friends, "What? You're kidding me? That kid was in the Strike? How did a civilian get access to military equipment?"

"He brought down a GINN all on his own. Reprogrammed the OS too in the heat of combat." Sebastian remarked, Mu quirked an eyebrow. "I think we're going to have to keep a very close eye on him."

"Then let's make friends." Mu said. The three ace pilots headed towards where Murrue was conversing with a woman with short, raven black hair and a no nonsense expression, wearing an Earth Alliance uniform with the rank of ensign. The Hawk had a special eye on Murure. "Mmm, I like the looks of that brunette woman. She's got spirit."

Anthony rolled his eyes, and snorted, "Keep your mobile armor in the hanger, hotshot. We've got enough to deal with as is."

"Captain Russo is exactly right. This is just a brief lull, Lieutenant. ZAFT's regrouping as we speak and we need to get out of here."

"I'm in full agreement with Colonel Connor, here. We need to gather what we can, weapons, ammo, equipment, and food. Not to mention water."

"Excuse me, I'm Lieutenant La Flaga, Seventh Orbital Fleet. Who's in charge here?" Mu announced.

"The captain, most of the officers and senior staff were killed in an explosion earlier. So I guess that's…me." Murrue said. "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, sector two of Special Division Five."

"I was lucky enough to be in one of the access tunnels when the bombing occurred. Ensign Natarle Badigueral, same posting." The dark haired woman Murrue been speaking to earlier

"All of them, even the captain? Oh, what a disaster? Excuse me for asking, Lieutenant but the ship I came in on was destroyed in the initial fighting. I'm hoping I can come aboard." Mu asked.

"We're they in the control booth?" Anthony interrupted.

"Yes…all of them were." Natarle said, put off by the White Wolf's sudden arrival. "And you are?"

"Naval Captain Anthony Russo, Orb First Rapid Strike Force, this is my partner, Colonel Sebastian Connor, also of the RSF. I think you may know us better from our time in ZAFT."

Natarle's eyes widened, "The White Wolf of Alaska, and the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due? The Twin Wolves, here? Why are you here?" She immediately became suspicious.

"You can relax, we don't eat human flesh, and you are?"

"Ensign Natarle Badigueral…ZAFT has the prototypes, don't they?"

"Four of them at rate, Colonel Connor managed to recover the Predator, and as for the Strike…" the machine came to a stop nearby. "Well, you'll see for yourself soon enough." The hatch opened and Kira came out. The reactions of the crew were typical.

"That kid was piloting it? He's barely old enough to shave!" Kojiro Murdoch, one of the mechanics grunted in disbelief. Natarle said nothing, putting her attention on the matters at hand.

"Can we last against them?" Natarle asked, preparing for the worst.

"With us here, the chances are high. Our GINNs have been heavily customized to act as a countermeasure against the Gundams. Between us, the Strike, the Predator, and Lieutenant La Flaga, we should be able to get to the moon, if I assume that's where you wish to head." Sebastian said.

"Dumb question, but we taking the civilians with us?" Sebastian asked, indicated to where Flay and others were standing. Anthony just nodded.

Mu walked over to Kira, "You're a Coordinator, aren't you kid?" He said bluntly. The guards raised their rifles at Kira. Sebastian groaned and Anthony palmed his face.

"You just HAD to say that, didn't you?" the Storm Wolf said in frustration.

Author's Notes: Yes! I AM alive! And that's not all. Chapter 42 of Storm Wolf is in the works and once that's done, we're on our way straight to Jachin and the end of the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Tale of the Twin Wolves

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander Wing Wolf

Chapter 4

"Seriously, man, you just had to say it didn't you?" Sebastian said to Mu. "Orb may be a nation friendly to Coordinators but we still have to maintain a level of secrecy! I would think a soldier of your caliber would have had more common sense, Lieutenant!" Mu just shrugged.

"What did you expect? No ordinary teenager could have rewritten the Strike's OS as fast as the kid did! He'd have to be a Coordinator to do so!" The Hawk of Endymion shot back. The guards had regained their senses by this point, and pointed their rifles at Kira. Tolle didn't hesitate to put himself in front of his friend. "Soldiers, I doubt he's armed, are you, Kid?" Mu asked Kira. He quickly shook his head no.

The guards were still wary, "But sir, he's a Coordinator! Coordinators are the enemy aren't they?" One soldier, not much older than Sebastian himself said, uncertainty coloring his tone.

Anthony palmed his face, "What the hell kind of soldiers are all of you? That kid was one of the pilots that saved your sorry asses! You show him a little more respect!"

"Lieutenant Ramius, as the ranking Earth Alliance officer present here, I highly recommend that you control your subordinates before the two of us have to take some…extreme actions. Those actions will not be pleasant. I'm sure you all know our reputations " warned, his hand hovering above the handle of his M1911.

Murrue assessed the situation. The Twin Wolves looked deadly earnest, hands near their sidearms, but more urgently was the two very customized GINNs with their weapons also primed. It would only take a few shots to reduce everyone to smears on the grass, "Stand down at once, men. I don't think they're joking. What are you all waiting for? Lower your weapons now!" she said finally.

"You should listen to the lady, we really don't want to resort to lethal force." Anthony said. One by one the soldiers lowered their weapons, save one. The White Wolf kept sharp, this particular soldier had a maniac look in his eye, the look of a hardcore zealot who wouldn't take no for an answer. "SEBASTIAN, LOOK OUT!" He called to his partner.

"FOR THE PRESERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!" He yelled, pointing his rifle at Kira. Two shots rang out. Flay screamed, covering her ears with her hands. The soldier staggered around. His rifle clattering to the ground, before he finally keeled over dead.

The Twin Wolves had been faster, their pistols clearing the holsters and both had found their mark. Sebastian's bullet punching clean through his back, and Anthony's embedded right between his eyes. Sebastian's M1911 slowly withdrew to the holster on his left hip. Anthony's Hi-Power stayed raised for a few more minutes. The White Wolf threw out a challenging glare to anyone who might try something again.

"Whoa! Everyone at ease NOW! This is ridiculous! We got ZAFT trying to beat down the front gate and we're all fighting amongst ourselves! Everyone better put their weapons away before anyone else drops dead!" Mu barked angrily. "That goes for you as well…Captain Russo!" His normally easygoing demeanor replaced by a harsh stare.

The Arctic White Wolf lowered his own thousand-yard gaze at the Hawk of Endymion. "I have trust issues with EA personnel in general, La Flaga." The Hi-Power went into its holster, "But I'm not without reason." He gazed down at the dead guard, "It's been a long time since I killed someone. The feeling never gets any better, even if he was with Blue Cosmos," he muttered holstering the ancient pistol.

"It's what keeps us human. The day you don't feel anything is the day you close the hanger door for good." Sebastian remarked. He then addressed Murrue and Natarle, "Ladies, our team and these civilians require transport out of the colony. That ship," he pointed to the _Archangel_, "Is our only ride out. Will you be willing to assist us in our time of need?"

Natarle would have protested, but after watching the Arctic White Wolf shoot a man in cold blood, she decided it would be better not to antagonize him. "I suppose we don't have a choice. The civilians won't cause trouble will they?"

Anthony shook his head, "No 'these' civilians in particular are under Orb's military protection." He then smirked slightly, "Especially when these young ones are the main software techs for the G-Project. They have as high priority as the prototypes themselves. Wouldn't be right to let anything them happen to them now, would it?"

The kids took a few minutes for this to sink in. "SAY WHAT?" they all cried when it finally became clear. The Twin Wolves looked on amusedly.

"Don't look so surprised. Old man Kato was a Morgenroete Software Analyst. You really don't believe that they would have given you work regarding any old project now, did you?"

"But...we're just engineering students!" Miriallia sputtered. "Why would the Orb Government have us work on such sensitive military secrets?"

Anthony shrugged, "Why is space curved? It's over and done with now. You can't do anything to change it. And besides which, the OS you created is what allowed us to saved the prototypes from being taken by ZAFT. Enough of that for now, Commander Le Creuset will be back." Anthony said.

"Rau Le Creuset, As in The White Flash? His team is the one that attacked us and found out about the prototypes? How could he have done that? Our security was supposed to be airtight!" Natarle paled. Flay latched onto Kira for comfort. Even she had heard of ZAFT's most famous commander after the two men in front of her.

"Well, your airtight security was full of holes. ZAFT got their hands on four of the prototypes already, and we need to get onboard the Archangel, and get the hell out of here if we're going to keep the other two machines from falling into his hands, do you agree, Ensign?" Sebastian asked. Natarle had to face the facts Sebastian had her dead to rights. Unable to make an argument against it, she deferred to Murrue as her superior.

"What do you think Lieutenant Ramius? I'll do whatever you think is right." She replied.

"I think we should do what Captain Russo and Colonel Connor said. There's no telling what lengths he'll go to keep us from getting the last two prototypes back to headquarters. Our best bet is to load up everything we can onto the ship and set out for Ptoleameus without fail. Tell all remaining crew members to load up all the supplies we can, we depart in one hour."

"Major Mason, Captain Cooper, and Lieutenant DeMarchais can assist in the effort," Sebastian said, turning to his team, "You heard the lady! Go! Go! Go!" The three nodded, going to help the Murdoch and rest of the crew head back to the Morgenroete facility to load up whatever provisions they could find as Kira and his friends were ushered on board the _Archangel_. Sebastian and Anthony remained behind to provide cover.

Anthony sat on a container on the hanger deck watching the crew hurriedly bring supplies on board while typing in commands on his PDA. His senses were on full alert, waiting for ZAFT's counterattack, "And so it begins, the Twin Wolves return to the hunt." He sensed Sebastian's presence and sighed, "How are the kids and Lacus?"

"Doing better, they've been temporarily put into the enlisted personnel quarters. The Yamato kid is exhausted." Sebastian sat down next to his oldest friend, "I'm still in shock that he managed to not only rewrite the Strike's entire OS, but that he took down someone like Miguel so easily! He may not be a redcoat, but he's no rookie either! Miguel's easily the most skilled of all the greenshirts I know of!"

"The kid definitely has the gift. I'll admit I'm impressed," Anthony sighed, "But it's gonna take a lot more than raw talent to get us out of here. I hope the _Aquilo_ made it. We're going to need its firepower once we're outside."

Sebastian nodded, "Yeah, especially since we'll have the _Vesalius_, the _Gamow_, and the _Dark Tooth_ chasing us. A massive barrage of missiles up Rau and Kyle's tailpipes would be very nice right now!" he started laughing weakly.

"So what do we once we get out of the colony, Captain Russo? I doubt Lieutenant Ramius will want to go to Ame. She's going to go to Ptoleameus or worse, Alaska! I don't relish going straight into the heart of the Earth

Alliance itself!"

"We play it by ear, Sebastian, it's the best we can do. Or…there could be another solution. There might be one person that might change her mind. One person who if we told our true mission to, would ensure that we'd get the full cooperation of this ship's entire crew." Anthony countered, a scheming glint in his eye.

Sebastian recognized that glint all too well, "You got the wheels in your head spinning, partner. Who do you have in mind?"

"But of course, dear brother. It's someone we both know intimately. Rear Admiral Lewis Halburton, the commander of the Eighth Fleet," The Arctic White

Wolf smirked. Sebastian whistled. He remembered the cerebral chess game Anthony and Halberton had played with each other in the Battle over the Sea of Tranquility. How the _Blood Fang_ and Halberton's flagship, the _Menelaos_, slugged it out in lunar orbit.

"Heh, not bad, partner, I'm rather impressed. But...can we really win him over? I know he's an open minded individual, but he's still a very high-ranking Admiral and loyal to the Atlantic Federation. I don't like disclosing the existence of GENESIS to the enemy. I mean if he reports back to Alaska. They'd have a field day with that info." Anthony grinned.

"Hey, give an old wolf credit. We only tell Admiral Halberton. And logically, he is the perfect choice, and I'll tell you why. He's Lieutenant Ramius's mentor."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "How in the hell do you know that?" The White Wolf held up the PDA he'd been reading, with Murrue's picture and the name 'M. Ramius' displayed.

"Because I just looked up her dossier. Halberton was her instructor for the last two years she attended the academy at Annapolis. If we told him what our true mission really was, it would give the perfect ally for this. You know as well as I do, Sebastian, that Halberton is as good a strategist as Rau, Mark, or myself. We need all the help we can get. If Zala wins the election in a couple of months, it's going to be very likely we're going to be fighting nearly the whole of ZAFT. We need the numbers."

"It's still a big gamble, Anthony." Sebastian replied.

"I'm willing to risk it in protecting the world from a genocidal madman," The White Wolf replied.

"Yeah." Sebastian sighed.

"Is that all you can say?" Anthony responded, poking a finger between his partner's eyes. Sebastian gave a low growl of frustration, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm just weary. I want to believe that they'll go along with us if we tell them. But there's always going to be that stubborn "my country right or wrong" type who feels obligated to inform their superiors of anything that disrupts the natural order of things. And I just see it causing more problems."

Anthony put a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I share your concerns, pup. I really do, but sometimes you have to be willing to take a leap of faith…or is this about something of a more personal nature? Like say, concern for your wife?" The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due spoke no words, but his body language did all the talking the Arctic White Wolf needed.

Anthony grabbed Sebastian by his collar, so they were eye to eye. "Now listen to me and listen to me good! You are going to pull yourself together right now, soldier! Do I have to remind you of who you are and WHAT you are? You are Sebastian Connor! The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due! The Supreme Ace…you can't give up! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Sebastian replied like a cadet straight out of boot camp. Anthony let go of Sebastian's collar and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry for the rough treatment, I didn't want or need you freaking out on me at such a bad time. Best to nip the doubts in the bud before it got too out of control."

Sebastian nodded, "You're right, I can't piss out on you now. Lacus is my main priority. I've got you, Shawn, and Duncan to watch my back. And with Gabby here, it gives the ship one more defender, even if her GINN hasn't been customized like the others. Two G-Weapons, Four GINNs, and a Mobieus Zero will be more than enough firepower to get us back to Earth."

"And If Richards survived add four Sprites and a frigate with enough missiles to make anyone think twice." The White Wolf added.

"As you always say, peace through superior firepower," Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair, "If I ever have a freak out like that again. Don't hesitate to knock me on my ass. I'm going to see Lacus. I'm out of shape after being in combat for the first time in months. I want to rest up."

"Go ahead, I'll supervise things here. But you have an hour max. Take her to an unoccupied officer's quarters, that way you won't be bothered, and just relax." Anthony said knowingly.

The Storm Wolf just nodded at his friend, and stalked off to the cafeteria, where he found Lacus sitting with the children telling them stories. They were enraptured with the words of the brunette songstress. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, remembering when they had visited a children's hospital, and all the children lit up at her appearance. His wife was a natural caregiver, and the aura she emanated was calming to all, Sebastian being no exception. He felt the weight on his shoulders instantly lift off him as he walked over to her. "I'm sorry to say, kidlets, but I need to take this lovely lady away from you for awhile, no worries I'll bring her right back."

The children all pouted cutely, but Lacus smiled warmly, giving each child a comforting pat on the head. She slipped her arm into her husband's and they left the cafeteria. "Where are we going, honey?" Lacus asked. Sebastian ushered her into the first empty room they found. He put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her on the lips.

"I need your…special attention. The comfort I can only get from the woman of my heart. If you get what I mean." He grinned. Lacus's cheeks turned as pink as her hair once used to be. Sebastian sat Lacus down in his lap, stroking her face. His hands moved up to the back of her dress, finding the zipper. He pulled it down, leaving her in her underwear. Perky breasts held in place by a pink bra and matching panties covering her cute little rear end. Lacus replied by unbuttoning Sebastian's gray uniform jacket. He pushed her down onto the bunk, and the two started showing their affection for each other as only a married couple could.

The two came out about forty minutes later, Lacus tugging on the neckline of her dress, and Sebastian buttoning his jacket up. Sebastian escorted Lacus back to the cafeteria. She gave him a light peck on the cheek, and Sebastian stepped out into the hall and made for the bridge to check up on the progress of the resupply. "What's the word?" He asked Murrue.

Murrue's expression was grim. "We've managed to salvage anything left of value and we're ready to escape. However, we still have those three ZAFT vessels sitting on our front door step."

"I'm going to have to sit this fight out, my Zero lost a gunbarrel during my run in with Le Creuset." Mu said. "Although with you guys here, it shouldn't be too much of an issue."

"Take command of the CIC then, Lieutenant," Murrue turned to Sebastian. "Colonel Connor, I'd never thought I'd ask this request of you, but would you and your teammates be willing to defend this ship until we can get out into open space?" Murrue asked.

"We're all fighting for survival at this moment, Lieutenant. We had a reason for being here at Heliopolis, a very good reason, and we can't die here."

"Rau is going to deploy the other prototypes. He would be a fool not to use them," Natarle said. "Can your machines stand up to them?"

"Yes, they can, but if we want to maximize our chances of winning, we're going to need the Strike out there too. Is that what this about, Ensign?" Anthony asked the black haired officer. "Could Duncan or Shawn take it out?"

Murrue shook her head. "That kid did something to the Strike's OS. Murdoch and his people can't make heads or tails of it. Not even Miss Lamperouge could understand half of it. She said the programming language Mr. Yamato created is something so complex and unique, she doubted even either of you could use it. Our only hope lies with the kid."

"Then we don't have a choice. He has to be one who pilots the Strike. I'll go break them news to him myself. There are some things I need to speak with him about anyway."

Sebastian said. "Anthony you stay here and coordinate the defense. This is something I can do on my own."

"Will do…just don't roast him over a pit for loving her, okay?" Anthony said. Sebastian nodded and left the hanger. Murrue and Natarle looked at him, "Oh, you didn't know, did you? Mr. Yamato's girlfriend is Flay Allster, and

Colonel Connor has a certain… familial connection to her."

Sebastian found Kira and Flay sitting in one of the unoccupied officer's quarters. The redhead was clinging onto him, as he ran his hands through her hair. The Storm Wolf cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Can I have a word with you in private, Mr. Yamato?" He said in his most businesslike voice. Kira reluctantly followed him into the corridor. "I apologize for earlier, I imagine seeing a man getting shot in cold blood before your eyes can be traumatic for anyone" He looked to the girl, "how is she?" Sebastian whispered.

"She's still scared, but I think she'll be fine. What is you want, Colonel?" Kira said. Sebastian folded his arms and put on his best commander's face.

"I'll cut right to the chase, kid. The Archangel is about to leave Heliopolis far behind, and we're going to make an attempt to reach safe ground. However, we have a little problem in the form of a ZAFT flotilla led by their best space commander, one Rau Le Creuset. We need all hands on deck for this scramble. We need you in the cockpit of the Strike."

"Why should I? This isn't my war! You have Captain Russo and those other three guys, not to mention Lieutenant La Flaga. You guys should be more than enough to fight ZAFT off. Why can't one of them pilot the Strike?"

Sebastian folded his arms, "We tried, you jacked up the OS so much that not even Commander Russo or myself could handle it. No one can make heads or tails of it." He then gave his patented death glare on Kira. He got a nervous flinch. "Let me put this way, do you want anything happening to Miss Allster? Would you protect her? Even if it meant giving up your life?"

"Y-yeah!" Kira backed up against the wall, completely overwhelmed by the Storm Wolf's commanding aura. Sebastian then went in for the kill, glaring right into the younger man's terrified violet eyes.

"Well then, let me share with you a little bit of information that will surprise you. Miss Allster is my first cousin on my mother's side. Which means as of the Bloody Valentine, she's one of my ONLY two living blood relations. Now she may not know about it, but I do. So she's family, I'm obligated to protect her. And as her boyfriend…YOU do too. If anything happens to her I'll put the blame on you and it's your head!" He snarled.

"Alright…Alright! I'll do it! But only because I love her, and I'd do anything to protect her." Kira blurted out. The fear evident in his eyes, Sebastian gave a nod of approval.

"Very well, keep what I just told you to yourself for the time being. I want to tell her myself. Go back to Flay, spend a little time with her, and reassure her everything will turn out fine. Once you're done with that, come down to the hangar bay. Rau's not going to sit on his laurels for very long, and Anthony I have no intention of giving him the luxury of a first strike." Kira nodded meekly and went back inside his room.

"Are you okay? What did that Orb officer want to talk with you about?" Flay asked, concern marring her pretty features.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kira said, kissing her on the cheek, eliciting a soft blush that the young student found quite tantalizing. However, his mind was in turmoil. _I really don't want to do this, but could I just sit on my hands and do nothing? Flay's given me acceptance and love. What kind of person would I be to let her die?_ He stroked her hair some more, finding it soothing.

Flay put her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, "Kira please tell me what's wrong. Something is bothering you, I can tell," Flay implored. Kira knew he could never win against the pretty redhead. In the future, he'd tell others Flay was the one opponent he could never defeat.

"Colonel Connor wants me to take out the Strike. It seems the quick fix I made to the machine's OS in the heat of the last battle is something they can't deal with. I…said yes." He replied, waiting for his girlfriend's reaction. Her hold on him tightened, "I said yes…because I wanted to protect you. Did I make the right choice?"

Flay gave a little hiccup, "Of course you did! If you have the ability to keep us safe, then there's no reason for you to be hesitant. I believe in you, Kira. And so does everyone else. Fight for all of us, Kira," The redhead's radiant smile was all the resolve that the young man needed. It would be an image he'd call on a lot in the next few months.

(_Vesalius, _Bridge)

Miguel had returned to the flagship, and was in the middle of his report to Rau. Vanessa was in her usual place, standing to the right side of Rau's seat with an air of superiority, the cold gaze in her blood red eyes making the Magic Bullet of Dusk very uncomfortable. Despite the mask obscuring his features, he was clearly unhappy about this turn of events, "Are you sure you saw Connor and Russo there?" he said.

"Yes sir! They identified themselves by name. Duncan Cooper and Shawn Mason were also present, and they would never leave Sebastian's side. Connor had gotten the last prototype, and Russo, Mason, and Cooper each had seriously

pimped out GINNs. They were prepared for this, Commander. Is my personal GINN repaired sir? I'd like to have a little extra maneuverability for this fight."

Rau inclined his head slightly, "Indeed, Sergeant, don't worry, you'll have your chance for vengeance. Set out with Olor and Matthew, and they will be equipped with D-Type Equipment."

Miguel was taken aback, "Uh isn't that a bit much, Commander? I mean I want payback as much as the next guy, but using bunker busters inside a civilian colony? That's just overkill!" Rau frowned ever so slightly.

"We cannot allow the Earth Alliance to get their hands on the remaining prototypes. I encountered their power firsthand, and nearly lost my life. In the hands of a pilot like Commander Connor, it could get very messy. No they must NOT be allowed to leave Heliopolis at all! My order is final, Sergeant Aiman, carry it out."

"Y-Yes sir!" Miguel saluted before heading back to the hanger in a hurry. He thought Vanessa was rather hot, but she was scary when she was mad.

Rau sat back in his command chair, pondering his next move. "Well, Lieutenant Fenrir, what's your opinion of the situation? What are they doing to do next?" Vanessa walked from behind Rau, her movement fluid as water.

"They can't stay in there forever. If they want to get those mobile suits back to Alliance Headquarters, Eventually they will make a bid for freedom. And the only way out is through us." She said coolly.

"Indeed, notify all pilots and have them ready for deployment the minute they come out. Have Athrun and the others take out the prototypes the captured, it will be a delicious little bit of irony. Notify Commander Evans, he'll never pass down a chance to face the Storm Wolf. I'll leave Commander Russo to you, Lieutenant Fenrir. Prepare my CGUE. I'll deal with the other prototype myself."

In another part of the ship, Athrun was going through inner turmoil. He still was in disbelief of seeing his oldest friend in the middle of the chaos. "Kira…what were you doing in that place?" He asked himself. Angsting was cut short by a hand on his shoulder, Athrun turned to see Nicol standing there, with a concerned look. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"We have orders from Commander Le Creuset to get ready to deploy, we're going to be heading out in the new prototypes we captured." He said. "Are you sure you're okay, Athrun?"

"Yeah…uh, maybe. I'll tell you when we back alright?" Athrun asked, grabbing his helmet. Nicol nodded, and the two redcoats made for their mobile suits.

(_Dark Tooth_, Bridge)

"For real! My brother is here!" Zavier cackled when Rau told him and Kyle the news. "Haha! Let me at him, Rau! My GINN is all fixed up and I want a piece of the action too!"

Rau shook his head, "As much as I admire you enthusiasm, Zavier. I'm afraid Lieutenant Fenrir has first shot at Commander Russo, but I'm sure you can rough up the other Storm Wolves. Commander Evans is going after the Storm Wolf. I take it you can you handle him?"

While Kyle was eager to face Sebastian, he kept himself in check. "Yes sir, he won't escape my crosshairs. What about the second prototype? I can't imagine the Earth Forces wouldn't use it."

"You leave the that to me, Commander Evans. That white and blue machine has me particularly bothered for reasons I can't understand. Best to deal with it now before it becomes a real problem. Have your squad ready to launch within the hour." Kyle and Zavier saluted.

"It looks like we're going to get our wish man! The deaths of the two people we loathe the most!" Zavier leered. "I always wanted to be the one who tore my brother's bleeding heart out of his chest, but Vanessa is more than worthy to do that! She won't show any mercy to him! I can't wait! This is going to be awesome! I could dance!"

"Indeed, but save your enthusiasm for the battlefield, alright Zavier? You want to be at your best after all," Kyle stalked off the bridge, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the younger redcoat's bloodlust. "I'd have put you down a long time ago if I didn't fear your mother and Le Creuset so much!" The Grimaldi Hyena muttered under his breath. To the world at large Kyle Evans was just another blue collar kid who joined the military to support his father and twin sisters. He had proved his detractors wrong with a serious of daring and well thought out raids, proving he'd earned the right to wear the whitecoat.

But that wasn't enough for him. Kyle wanted the ultimate prize, the hand of Lacus Clyne herself. Like many of his comrades in arms, he'd long been a fan of her music. From the first time he heard her angelic voice Lacus had enchanted Kyle. To his dismay another had already captured her heart. His blood boiled whenever he saw Sebastian and Lacus together. Kyle nearly had a conniption fit when the two disappeared. He felt he'd never find love, but then he met Vanessa, and found a degree of happiness. Still, it's hard to forget the first love.

"If Connor is here, then Lacus can't be far away. He'd never let her out of his sight." Kyle mused, heading for the ready room. "Still that's not going to stop me. I will find her, and bring her home safely. I don't care what the reasons are, Sebastian, you took Lacus from her rightful place, and her rightful place is in the PLANTs with her people. As a soldier of ZAFT that is my duty."

Kyle slid on his white pilot's suit and went to the hanger where his GINN, painted in a mottled brown with black spots sat. "So let's begin our battle, Storm Wolf, we'll see whose fangs are stronger. Yours…or mine."

Anthony sat in his GINN tuning his targeting systems. "Rau...you bastard." He muttered, "You have taken too much already, Caused so much death." he saved and closed the program before grabbing his helmet, the Optical targeting attachment added accuracy to the weapons systems just by looking at it. "I will strike you down. Along with my mother and brother," he slid the helmet onto his head locking the collar. He saw Harmony driving up hurriedly in a flatbed truck, a long thin case on back.

"Anthony, wait a second!" the purple haired tech called out. "I've got a last minute addition to your arsenal. It occurred to me your GINN lacked any kind of defensive melee weapon. I consulted Colonel Connor and the two of us came up with something for you." She indicated the black case on the truck. "Go on, Captain, take it." Harmony said. The Recon GINN picked it up to reveal a

naginata.

"The old blade on a stick, Very slick, Harm. Good craftsmanship," He said, giving it a spin, and stab, "It is well balanced too. Any special features?"

"It has vibration capacity, and an anti-beam coating, thus allowing it parry beam sabers. Although with your skill, I doubt you'll get much chance to use it," Harmony said. "The _Archangel _is getting ready to lift off, you should get aboard now, Captain." Harmony said. The Recon GINN tromped up the ramp and aboard the majestic white vessel. The other mobile suits were already on board.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we Captain Russo?" Sebastian asked his partner. The Arctic White Wolf just gave a slight nod, before the Storm Wolf paged the bridge. "Alright, Lieutenant Ramius, we're all ready down here. Let's go out there and show ZAFT that this pack of wolves is far from dead!"

"_Archangel_, launch!" Murrue ordered in her most authoritative voice to Arnold Neumann, the ship's helmsman. The engines flared to life and the massive assault carrier lifted off the ground and made for the entrance, ready to fight her way, they didn't have to wait long, as Miguel's orange GINN, carrying a M69 Barrus heavy particle rifle, swooped in through the hole, flanked by two regular

GINNs, both carrying M66 "Canus" short-range guided missile launchers.

"It looks like ZAFT's going to try and make the first move, We have three GINNs inbound, including one custom job," Mu said from the CIC, He then got a closer look at just what kind of weapons the three GINNs were packing, "Hang on a minute…are those…son of a bitch! Those GINNs are equipped with D-package weaponry! What are they trying to do, blow up the entire colony?" The Hawk of Endymion couldn't believe what he saw. Sebastian came up on the monitor.

"Actually Lieutenant, That sounds just like what Rau would do. He'll go to any lengths to eliminate a threat, even if it means burning the entire area to the ground. Luckily all the colonists are in the shelters, so they should be all right. You just leave these guys to us. We'll get through them." The Storm Wolf replied.

"Yeah!" An expected voice rang in, Kira's face appeared, and he was in the cockpit of the Strike, "I don't want anything happening to those care I about. So I'll fight to keep all of them safe. I'm with you guys all the way. So just tell me what to do!"

"Very well, Mr. Yamato. Have the Strike equipped with the Aile pack this time. You'll have to keep the big guns out of this fight. We don't want a repeat of last time, correct?" Sebastian said, earning a sheepish grin from the younger man. Anthony fought back the laughter and then had a bright idea.

"Russo to CIC, can you tie in your targeting to Major Mason's AWACS?" He said. "I want to keep the damage to the colony at a minimum. Even if the colonists are in the shelters one wrong overpowered shot can incinerate them in an instant."

"We can do that, no problem. Connecting telemetry to the AWACS GINN right now! You're all set here, Captain!" Mu replied.

"Outstanding, Lieutenant La Flaga! Captain Ramius, this is Captain Anthony Russo requesting permission to launch!"

"Permission granted, Captain Russo! Good luck, and good hunting!" Murrue replied.

"Roger that, Wolf Bravo to team, all units scramble!" the Arctic White Wolf gave the command they entire squad was waiting for. After hiding in the shadows for months it was time to remind the world just why they were called the Storm Wolves! Predator and Anthony's Recon GINN were the first out of the door, followed by Gabby and Duncan's machines, Shawn's AWACS GINN stayed close to the ship, acting as guard.

The Strike was the last to launch, the massive bank of thrusters making up the Aile Striker Pack latched onto the mobile suit's aft connectors, two beam sabers mounted on the top. Kira picked up the brilliant red shield and the sleek 57mm beam rifle, before stepping onto the catapult. "Kira Yamato, Strike launching!" The machine launched into the fray.

"All mobile suits activate IFF and Electronic Warfare systems! White Wolf is engaging!" Anthony yelled.

"Storm Wolf is engaging!" Sebastian barked.

"Siren is engaging!" Gabrielle said.

"Hawkeye is engaging!" Shawn intoned.

"Sapper is engaging!" Duncan grinned.

"Hawkeye, start transmitting targeting information to the _Archangel_ and myself. Kira, your call sign is Angel One, do you understand?"

"Angel One acknowledges!" Kira replied uneasily. The six mobile suits slid into formation with each other.

"White Wolf to all forces! Adopt a defensive posture around the _Archangel_! Safeties are off! NOTHING GETS THROUGH!"

"Yes sir!" The members of Orb's First Rapid Strike Force replied, and the first major engagement between powers began with insane intensity. Miguel and his wingmen weren't prepared for the focused assault. He started firing the massive beam cannon he carried. Anthony fired his own heavy cannon. The two beams collided in mid air. Miguel promptly ditched the giant weapon since it would only be a liability in such close quarters.

He saw the Strike and immediately went for it. "I have a score to settle with you anyway!" the Magic Bullet of Dusk snarled. He raised his machine gun and started firing. "Things will be different this time, this is my personal GINN! So it's a lot faster and stronger than the standard models!" Miguel smirked.

Kira's hand twitched, this was his first real time in combat, and he was scared out of his mind. The orange GINN's Anthony's voice piped up on the radio.

"Hey kid, you alright?"

"I…I can't keep up with this guy. He's just too fast!" He started hyperventilating.

"Relax kid, you're going to do fine." Anthony said soothingly. "Remember, you said didn't want to lose what was precious to you. Are you going to bow out of the game before you even start? Remember what it was you were fighting for."

Kira's eyes fell on a picture of him and Flay taken a few weeks before at the park. He could almost feel her brilliant red locks brushing against his face. His expression hardened, the beam rifle snapped up and fired. An emerald lance shot out, piercing the GINN's rifle.

"Damn it!" Miguel cursed; drawing his heavy sword at the same time Kira ignited the Masamune, the green blade flaring. The Strike lunged, brandishing the blade of light, he wound up, cleaving clean through the torso. Miguel didn't even have time to scream before the mobile suit exploded.

"MIGUEL!" Olor screamed, he raised the rocket launchers, ready to blast the other machines into pieces. SWHINK! A blade of frozen fire pierced through his GINN. Duncan's Engineer GINN had gotten behind him, and used the beam bayonet mounted on his rifle.

"Sorry, man. I never wanted to end up this way, but there's too much at stake here." Duncan said, priming the shotgun. "Goodbye, old friend." He pulled the trigger, and destroyed the GINN, the explosion set off the rockets, and they exploded as well. Duncan sighed. "This is Sapper, one half of the rockets has been dealt with, Wolf Bravo."

"Wolf Bravo acknowledges!" Anthony said. He started growling deeply as he felt Vanessa drawing closer. "Wolf Alpha, this is Wolf Bravo, we have to wrap this up fast! Vanessa's on her way! I'm going after the last GINN myself!" He hefted the sniper rifle and fired at Matthew's GINN. Unlike his wingman, Matthew was evading every one of Anthony's shots. The White Wolf was getting quite frustrated.

Predator swooped in next to the Long Range Recon GINN, "Hey partner, need a hand? Perhaps the oldest trick in the book?" Sebastian chortled.

Anthony smirked as well. "Yeah, we haven't done the oldest trick in the book in awhile. If I distract him, can you get him from behind?"

"Just let me do my thing and I'll let you do your thing!" Predator and the GINN spilt, Anthony started letting loose a rapid barrage of particle beams, and

Predator looped around the other side of Matthew's GINN. Sebastian ignited a beam saber, going straight for the cockpit.

"You may have killed me…" Matthew snarled, "BUT I STILL WIN!" three things happened at once, Sebastian's beam saber cleaved downwards through the GINN, Anthony's shot, pierced the cockpit…and the missiles leapt off the rails heading straight for Heliopolis's central shaft. Everyone's hearts skipped a beat.

"Shit! Misfire!" Anthony yelled.

"Everyone brace yourselves! This place is going to come apart at the seams and quick!" Sebastian cried out.

"CIWS, try to track the missiles and shoot them down!" Murrue barked, making a desperate attempt to stop the warheads. But the missiles were too fast and found their mark. The shaft exploded, and the entire colony started creaking and groaning, before it finally gave out and the entire colony came apart around the small band of defenders.

(_Archangel_, Bridge)

The atmosphere on the bridge was one of silence and disbelief. No one could believe what had just happened. "It's gone…it was so fragile." Mu said. Natarle clenched her hands in frustration.

"We don't have time to sit around dumbstruck! ZAFT is coming right now! Let's get the hell out of here!" Sebastian yelled. The mobile suits all formed up around the _Archangel_, except one.

"Where is Angel One? Is Kira still alive?" Anthony said frantically. After what just happened, all the needed was to lose one of the prototypes.

Sebastian caught sight of the Strike, completely motionless. "I found him. Storm Wolf to Angel One…do you copy?" There was just silence. "Angel One, please respond. Kira, listen to me…there's nothing you can do now. I'm sure your parents are fine, if that's what you're worried about. Once we get back to Earth, we'll do everything in our power to find them. Alright."

"Right…" He finally replied. The Strike turned and joined up with the rest of the pack.

(_Vesalius_, hanger)

Rau Le Creuset had returned to the cockpit of his personal CGUE, remembering what happened the last time he'd encountered the white and blue mobile suit when it had fired that massive beam of energy, leaving a massive hole in the colony wall. Outside of the sheer firepower it possessed, there was something else he wanted to confirm. "The pilot of that machine…could he be a Coordinator?" He mused. "I'll find soon enough." The CGUE got on the catapult and took off into the black void of space.

The _Archangel_ glided out of the remains of the colony. The remainder of the Le Creuset Team's mobile forces was deployed and waiting, "We got heat signatures…Nine GINNs, two CGUEs, and all four of the stolen prototypes!" Shawn said. "What are your orders, you two?"

Anthony spoke in an all business tone, "Sapper, Siren, and Hawkeye stay close to the _Archangel _and provide defense cover against the GINNs. Storm Wolf, Angel One, we'll engage them directly."

"Let's show them that the Wolves are still alive!" Sebastian said. "Remember what I said to you earlier, Kid. You've got a good reason to fight…don't let her down."

Kira once again looked to the picture of him and Flay together. His thoughts turned to all of his friends, and he came to a conclusion. "I will protect them…ALL of them! Everyone be with me right now. I have a feeling things are only going to get harder from here on out!"

Anthony took a deep breath, trying to clamp down on the stabbing pain from Vanessa's presence. "Hawkeye, try to raise Richards, we're going to need the _Aquilo's _assistance if we're going to get out of here in one piece!"

Shawn replied, "Roger that, Captain Russo! It also looks like you and the Boss are about to have some company and very quickly! I've got one CGUE and one GINN converging on your positions very quickly!"

"Roger that, Hawkeye." Anthony opened a channel to Sebastian "Did you hear that pup? We're about to have company, you know who!"

"Kyle and Vanessa," It wasn't a question. "We knew it was inevitable. We'll finally get to see what our new machines can do."

Anthony nodded, "Indeed. We're going to give them a rude awakening. Pup, I don't need to remind you of our primary standing order, do I?"

Sebastian smirked, "Stay alive, no matter what? You're right, I don't need the reminder, but I'm glad you did. So, you stay alive too, right bro?" He gave the thumbs up. Anthony smirked back, giving his own thumbs up. His alarm went off, "Hold that thought! Another mobile suit has just come onto my screens! Oh no! Anthony, it's Rau! He snuck up on us!"

"Heh, fine by me! He's good, but he couldn't possibly match us in these machines with just his CGUE!" The white CGUE appeared, the Twin Wolves prepared for the inevitable clash, but it never came. The CGUE ignored Predator and the Recon GINN, flying right by them without giving them a second thought. "What the hell? He ignored us completely!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Sebastian thought for a few minutes before the light went off in his head. "Unless…he found what he considers a higher value target! Storm Wolf to Archangel, where is the Strike?" His heart leapt up into his throat when he heard the frantic chatter coming from the bridge.

"One of the machines is heading straight for the Strike! But it's faster than anything we've ever seen before! Three times as much!" Natarle said nervously.

"It's him!" Mu said as the all too familiar feeling rang in the back of his skull, "That man's arrived! Kid, get ready, you're about to have Rau Le Creuset all over you in a few minutes!"

Rau appraised his opponent. The machine was equipped with a different equipment package this time, a bank of thrusters for added mobility, plus a shield and rifle. "Alright then, let's just see exactly what the Earth Alliance's new prototype can do!" The masked man smirked, accelerating his machine even faster. Kira fired his beam rifle again, but the CGUE dodged to the side, he tried again, and still missed.

"How did he do that?" Kira blanched, trying to keep up with his nimble opponent. A barrage of bullets hit him from behind. Kira whipped his head around to see the CGUE swooping in on him. Short yellow bursts and long emerald streaks started crossing the voice back and forth between the two mobile suits. No one assembled there on that day realized that these were the first shots of a feud that would become legendary.

Author's Notes: I feel I have to give credit where credit is due. I thank EmperorDraco 7 for giving partial inspiration to this story. In his own "Gundam Seed DX" He had Kira and Rau clashing from the very beginning, and I wanted to do the same thing. So, Draco, this chapter is for you. Thanks a lot man!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed belongs to Sunrise, Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves are mine, Anthony Russo and the White Wolves, Vanessa Fenrir, Zavier and Marie Yukari are White Wolf's.

Tale of the Twin Wolves

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

Chapter 5

The GAT-X105 Strike Gundam and the ZGMF-515 CGUE Rau Le Creuset Custom streaked across space exchanging fire with each other. The masked ace was weaving and bobbing through Kira's clumsily aimed shots. He opened fire with his machine gun, the 76mm shells pinging off the Phase Shift. "So far I'm not impressed. I expected more from you." He commented, a disappointed tone in his voice.

Kira panted heavily. He wasn't prepared for going up against a pilot of Rau's caliber. The teenager kept squeezing the trigger, hoping he'd hit something. Luckily, the odds were on his side, one of the emerald beams plugged Rau's wingman, causing the hapless greenshirt's GINN to explode in an instant. Behind his mask, his brilliant blue eyes widened. "Impossible! Taking out a GINN with just one hit? That rifle would have to be carrying the firepower of a battleship to do that! Those prototypes are more advanced than I thought!"

Kira gritted his teeth when took a look at the gauge of his battery. He'd drained close to half of his energy supply with his wild shots. He took a few more, but the CGUE was just too fast, its pilot too skilled. "I can't beat him! He's too good!" Kira started panicking. Anthony's voice horned in.

"Angel One! Listen to my voice! You need to take a nice big breath and calm down! You've got to stop with the errant shots otherwise Rau will pick you apart! You lose your battery, you lose your life!"

Kira clenched and unclenched his hands, regaining his composure. "Alright, thanks!" He said, stowing the rifle and going for one of the thruster pack mounted beam sabers. Kira kicked on the thrusters and went for Rau's machine. He swung downwards, cleaving the machine gun in half, leaving the CGUE holding just a smoking stump.

"So you do have some fight in you? That suits me just fine!" Rau smirked. He pulled out his heavy sword, and prepared for round two of their battle.

Elsewhere, the other four G-weapons fell into formation with Athrun leading. "Alright you guys, let's go help out Commander Le Creuset. I think he's going to need our help." He said. The others nodded in agreement before a gray and red GINN HM got between them.

"Where do the four of you think you're going? Can't you see that Commander Le Creuset has matters well in hand? He doesn't need assistance from the likes of you! If you want to make yourself useful, go and help Evans and Vanessa take down those two mangy fleabags? I'm sure they'd welcome the help!" The GINN HM turned back to the fight.

"What about you? Aren't you going to help him?" Yzak snapped.

"This is sacred ground and no one will intrude, not even me. I'm here as a witness to Rau's impending victory. Nothing will interfere, especially you!" Zavier glared.

"Fine, Lieutenant Yukari. We'll leave things to you." Athrun growled. He'd wanted to get involved so he could talk to Kira. But with Zavier policing the area, it wasn't going to happen.

Zavier watched in muted awe as the Strike and Rau's CGUE danced across space. To the Blood Fox, there was no greater man in the world than Rau Le Creuset, and anywhere he fought was sacred ground. Zavier had made it his mission to ensure that no one interfered while his commander battled. "Hmph, Rau has this one in the bag, that pilot is toast!" He sneered.

The Arctic White Wolf looked to where Kira and Rau were still battling, "Damn it! Storm, we have to help the kid out! He's still a rookie! He won't last long against Rau. G-weapon or not!" Anthony snapped. Predator and the Recon GINN were ready to join the fight, but a spray of bullets kept them from getting close.

"What the hell?" Sebastian said, he looked in the direction the shots were fired, and the stabbing pain ripped through his skull. "Ah shit!" Two other CGUEs, one black, the other with a mottled brown color scheme were approaching.

"I don't think so, Anthony. You'll have to play with me first," Vanessa said, tackling his machine head on. She looked over to Kyle's machine, "Have fun, sweetie."

"Will do!" Kyle said, "I've waited a long time for this Connor! Show me that Ryujin Torai you're so proud of! I'll be happy to be the first to beat it!" Sebastian said nothing. He just raised his rifle in challenge. "Then let's do this!" The Grimaldi Hyena said, opening fire with his gun.

Anthony grunted as he tried to ignore the stabbing pain in his head, "Damn it, this is getting on my nerves! Sebastian kill that fucking jackal!" he extended the Naginata, and swung downward, meeting Vanessa's heavy sword. "What will it take to get you to leave me alone, Van? Does this have to do with the fact I picked Shelby over you?"

Vanessa snarled in rage, "Don't you EVER mention that bitch's name around me! I can't sleep at night because all I think about is you and it drives me mad!" She madly swung the heavy sword again, digging a long gash across the customized GINN's left arm.

"Don't blame me! You should be asking my loving mother! She's the one who did this to me! She did this!" Anthony shot back twirling his weapon in hand with the intent to disarm her. Vanessa parried with her own weapon.

Anthony barely evaded getting skewered by a 350mm shell, followed by a massive orange and blue beam. He looked on dispassionately at the Aegis transforming back from mobile armor mode after using the Scylla, and the Buster's still smoking gun launcher. "It looks like we've got some new players, Pup!"

"You think?" Sebastian grunted, weaving between a grenade fired by the Duel and the Blitz's Gleipner rocket anchor. "Perhaps they need a reminder of who we are?"

Anthony nodded, and both let off their trademark howls. All four of the G-Weapons stopped dead in their tracks. "Commander Connor?" Nicol said, "Is that really you?"

"Yes it is Lieutenant Amalfi. And the white GINN is Commander Russo, but you would figured that out already." Sebastian kept his voice level and without emotion.

"W-why are you two fighting for the Earth Forces?" Athrun couldn't believe his ears. He had only met the Twin Wolves once, when they gave a speech at the Keystone Military Academy in December Eight. Both Sebastian and Anthony had looked him over for training, but decided he was too well rounded for either of them to train in a single field. So Rau had given him advanced command training.

"How could you betray us like this? After everything you said about duty and loyalty to the PLANTs? I believed in you!" Yzak raged. Sebastian sighed, remembering the days when he first trained the impulsive young man with eyes and hair the color of ice. The Storm Wolf had constantly warned him about his temper. It looked the lesson hadn't fully sunk in for him yet."

Sebastian chortled, "Whoever said we joined the Earth Forces, Lieutenant? If you really want to know the truth Then face us in combat…if you're not too afraid to mix it up with us!" Yzak growled, igniting a beam saber. Sebastian smirked, correctly gauging his reaction. "I see that temper of yours is still fiery as ever. Didn't Commander Russo and I warn you about that?" the Duel and Predator's blades locked.

Anthony cut in, hoisting his rifle and exchanging rounds with the Buster, "I think we did, Sebastian. In fact he wasn't the only one we warned. Isn't that right Lieutenant Elsman? If hadn't been for my intervention, that nice young lady would have castrated you. I warned about those lecherous ways causing you trouble did I not?" Dearka fidgeted in his pilot's seat, suddenly feeling like he was in the principal's office. "I understand the need to have the company of a good woman, my blond friend, you need to learn some self control. You never knew what woman would be packing."

Dearka growled, snapping out the Buster's rifles and opening fire with a barrage of 350mm shells and emerald beams. Anthony's GINN whizzed by the artillery mobile suit, pulling out the naginata. The blonde nearly crapped his pants, cursing the Buster's lack of melee weapons. No other options available, he joined his machine's rifle together, using it to block the blade.

"Let me ask you boys something…what exactly are you fighting for?" Anthony asked.

"We're fighting for the PLANTs! It's what we've always fought for!" Yzak replied, firing his rifle once again.

"It's not that hard to figure out! The Naturals are trying to eliminate us! It's us or them!" Dearka added. Athrun said nothing.

"It figures. You're only be used as pawns. Neither of you know about the big picture!" The White Wolf replied. A sharp jab of pain ripped through Anthony's head as Vanessa's CGUE slashed downwards, missing him by inches. "Damn it!"

"Did you forget we're here too?" Vanessa remarked, the Twin Wolves were now facing three to one odds each. The White Wolf growled audibly, he blinked once, activated the targeting iris in his helmet.

"You can't even begin to understand!" Anthony replied.

A distance away, Zavier was laughing his head off at the plight of the Twin Wolves. "Best show I've ever seen. Shame I didn't bring some popcorn!" He said. He caught sight of the Archangel gracefully floating out through the debris of the colony, and decided to go after it; "Rau would reward me big if I took out that legged ship!" Zavier turned and rocketed towards the magnificent white vessel.

(Archangel)

"Load missile tubes with Sledgehammers! Ready Gottfrieds and Valiants on my order!" Murrue commanded. She looked out to where the Vesalius and her escorts loomed menacingly. "ZAFT is not going to stop us from getting out of here." She said. Zavier's GINN rocketed by, spraying the ship with gunfire along the hull. The entire ship shook, "Who attacked us?" She said.

"A GINN High Maneuver Type," Natarle reported. "Ready Helldarts and Igelstellungs!" The CIWS and anti-air missile launchers opened up, but the thanks to the banks of thrusters, the GINN zipped and dodged between the flak, and continued to harass the Archangel. "Damn it, where's our mobile suit cover?"

"Stand by, Archangel, help is on the way!" Duncan said. "Come on, sweetheart. Zavier is giving the ship crew a headache. I think we need to fix that problem!"

Gabrielle was in full agreement, "We can't pass this chance up, Duncan. Zavier is a disease that needs to be cured. We may not be on the level of the commander, but we are both still Storm Wolves!" She said.

"What ever you want to do, honey. I wouldn't mind taking that little putz down a few notches myself!" Duncan said. "Let's get him!" The two GINNs kicked off their thrusters and made for Zavier's position. "Let's give him a little wake up call!" He said, opening fire with his beam rifle while Gabby fired her machine gun.

Zavier's reverie was broken when a stream of emerald bolts and 76mm shells whizzed by him. "Who dares intrude on sacred ground?" He growled, spinning to see the two white and green GINNs approaching him, "Oh, look who decided to come out of their little hidey hole? A couple of broken, mangy dogs! I'll finish the job the Cyclops started at Endymion and wipe out the rest of your pathetic little band!" He crowed, raising his rifle.

Both the former Storm Wolves snarled, "Don't you ever insult the Storm Wolves!" Duncan retorted, firing his rifle again. The gray GINN HM neatly dodged in between the emerald bursts, Zavier laughed maniacally.

"You guys are too slow! You'll never get me!" He said, radioing his ship, "Yukari to Dark Tooth, deal with the great, white eyesore. I'm going to skin me some wolves!"

"Understood, Lieutenant," the ship's captain replied, "ready the all beam cannons and railguns, prepare to fire on the legged ship!" The brown Nazca's whole array of powerful weapons came to life.

"Nazca-class approaching from the left! It's arming weapons!" Natarle reported.

"Load Sledgehammers! Prep Gottfrieds and Valiants." Murrue ordered.

The three GINNs hovered unmoving. "I've waited for this moment for a long time! You Storm Wolves were always hogging the glory I deserved. You should have just died at Endymion!" Zavier sneered.

Gabby and Duncan needed no words. Their rifles both came up, firing emerald bursts and 76mm shells.

Kira swung the saber again, the tip of the flaming blade slashing across the CGUE's right shoulder, leaving a long, smoking gash the length of the machine's arm, marring the pristine white armor. It was a testament to Rau's skill as a pilot that he hadn't been bisected.

The masked commander evaluated his options. He has seen for himself how the 76mm shells had just pinged off the machine's strange armor. He had a feeling that his other weapons, the heavy sword and shield gatling would be just as ineffective. "I need to get my hands on one of those machine's weapons. Whether the rifle or one of those energy swords." He concluded.

The young student panted. He had never imagined this morning he'd be tangling with one of ZAFT's best aces in a mad attempt to keep himself, his girlfriend and everyone else alive. He didn't have time to think as the white mobile suit's heavy sword swung again. The CGUE went high, and the Strike went low. Which was exactly the opening Rau was waiting for. The CGUE discarded the heavy sword, and grabbed the wrist of its foe, while throwing several punches to the head and chest with its free hand. Rau finished it up with a nasty kick to the Strike's chest, sending it tumbling end over end.

The constant pounding rattled the cockpit, Kira instinctively jerked, pulling the control yoke too far back, causing the beam saber to fall from the Strike's hand, and the CGUE was quick to snatch it up. Rau gave a quick, experimental slash, and as Kira headed back his way, the second saber drawn, Rau slashed downwards, cleaving off the Strike's left arm.

Kira froze up with shock, as the Strike's arm floated in front of him, the white giving way to stark gray as the PSA connections were broken. His hand twitched involuntarily, the panic from earlier rushed back at double the intensity. The entire crew was stark still as the mighty machine was compromised. "Help…" He whimpered, but assistance wasn't going to be coming for the reluctant warrior anytime soon, everyone was tied up.

Sebastian avoided a slash from Kyle's heavy sword, His heart stopped when he saw the CGUE cleave off the Strike's limb, and heard Kira's meek call for help, "Damn it…Anthony. Rau got hold of one of the Strike's beam sabers and just lopped its arm off! The kid's completely froze up!"

Anthony's gazed hardened, "White Wolf to Archangel, what's the status of Lieutenant La Flaga's Zero? We're in dire straights out here!"

"Still not ready yet!" Mu replied.

"Shit!" Sebastian growled, evading another slash from his nemesis, "This could not get any worse!" His radio then crackled to life. A male voice spoke.

"This is Aquilo Actual to either White Wolf Actual or Storm Wolf Actual. We are under power, give us your location and we'll hook up with you." A spring of hope welled up inside both of the Twin Wolves.

Sebastian was quick to respond, "This is Storm Wolf Actual, and we read you loud and crystal clear, Commander Richards! Your voice is the most beautiful sound in the world right now. Home in on our beacon. We've got a party going on and you're invited!"

"Thanks for the invite, Colonel. How can we be of assistance?"

A predatory grin crossed the Storm Wolf's features, it was the same grin he wore whenever he found someone who deserved to be vapor, "I want an Alpha Mike Foxtrot prepped on my order!" Sebastian's voice was steel. "White Wolf Actual, do you concur?"

His long time partner wore the same deadly smirk, "White Wolf Actual concurs completely. Aquilo Actual, confirm Storm Wolf's request for Alpha Mike Foxtrot, tactical launch pattern three is authorized. Load ALL tubes and wait for our signal!"

"Understood!" the voice on the other end replied. Both men could hear the eagerness in the voice on the other end of the line.

"We can't waste anymore time, Anthony! We have to get Kira and get out of here. You know how Richards gets when we give him targets to open up on!" Sebastian said. He looked at the mottled brown GINN and midnight black CGUE. As much as Kyle got on his nerves, he didn't want him or the silver haired assassin caught up in what was to come. He turned to a ZAFT frequency. "Kyle, for everyone's sake, you'll want to take the others and get out of here. Things are going to get a little hectic!"

"What are you talking about? We're not finished here!" the Hyena snapped.

His rival chuckled, "I'm afraid we'll have to settle our differences another time. You remember what Anthony and I did at Tranquility to the Earth Alliance's flagship?" All the color drained out of Kyle's face.

"VANESSA, COME ON! IT'S AN ALPHA MIKE FOXTROT!" Kyle yelled, igniting his engines and tearing like hell from the Twin Wolves. He looked back at Athrun and the rest, "WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR? A BILLION MISSILES ARE ABOUT TO LAND ON OUR HEADS!"

"Oh shit!" Yzak yelled, "Come on you guys!" the four G-weapons kicked off their weapons and started heading back for the carriers.

Vanessa looked at Anthony's mobile suit longingly before she followed her mate and the rest of her fellow pilots. The Midnight Fang knew all too well what happened when the Twin Wolves released an AMF.

Sebastian and Anthony were left alone, "Come on, we need to get Kira!" The White Wolf said. "Rau's good but he can't beat both of us!"

"I don't think that's called for. Someone's beaten us to the punch!" Sebastian said. The Predator pointed to where the Aegis suddenly broke off from the formation and headed straight for where Kira and Rau were still fighting.

The Strike was still motionless as the CGUE loomed over it, beam saber clenched firmly in hand, "Come on, move already!" Kira said, frantically working the controls trying to get the machine to move, Thoughts of Flay and everyone else on the Archangel filling his mind.

Rau looked on dismissively at the Strike. "Is this all? You started off so strong. And now you're standing there dumbstruck. Oh well. I suppose it can't be helped." He noticed the blade of frozen fire start to flicker, "Looks this thing's battery is about to go dead. I can at least use it to finish the job." He leered, about to clear the Gundam in two.

A stream of emerald shots shot through the space between the Strike and CGUE. Kira looked to see the source of the unexpected help. The Aegis hurtled towards the two of them, firing its beam rifle. "Athrun…" Kira said, "But why?"

"What is he doing?" Rau frowned. Across the way, Zavier looked to see Athrun muscling in on Rau's fight. His face became indistinguishable from his hair and flightsuit.

"How dare he desecrate sacred ground? I'll have his head for this!" the Blood Fox raged. He snorted at Gabby and Duncan, "It looks this is over for now, mange dogs. You'll live to see another day. But don't think this is over!" Zavier broke combat and headed for Rau's position. "I'm going to give that little pretty boy a piece of my mind! I don't care if he is the son of a Council member! No one interferes in Rau's fights!"

The Aegis now stood between the Strike and Rau's CGUE. "Please sir, we don't have to destroy this machine. We can take it back with us." Athrun begged, he quickly switched his machine to its claw shaped mobile armor mode, clamping onto the Strike.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" Kira demanded, struggling to break free. "Let me go!"

"So you are in there, Kira. Please don't make this any harder that it already is. Just do what I say and I can explain everything to Commander Le Creuset." Athrun replied.

"Like hell you are! My friends are on that ship! I have to get back to them! Let me go Athrun!" Kira cursed. Athrun struggled to keep a grip on the Strike, not counting on his friend's stubborn determination.

The Strike's radio crackled to life, "Hang on Kira! We're coming for you! Standby for a lot of confusion!" Sebastian's voice came through. "Storm Wolf Actual to Aquilo Actual are you in position?"

"Roger that, Storm Wolf Actual! Name the target and we'll make it go boom!" Richards replied.

"Aquilo Actual…lock onto Dark Tooth and prepare for full spread on our command!" Sebastian intoned. He then switched to an open ZAFT channel, "Hey Rau, remember this from Tranquility? Alpha! Mike! Foxtrot! Aquilo, fire for effect!" Sebastian barked.

A series of ports opened up all over the surface of the ship, and disgorged a massive barrage of Sledgehammer missiles, all aimed at the Dark Tooth. Zavier's eyes widened in horror at what was about to happen.

"ADIOS! MOTHER! FUCKER!" the Twin Wolves yelled in unison. The missiles found their mark, the Hammers slammed into the destroyer, turning the Dark Tooth into a massive fireball.

Zavier's heart broiled in rage when he heard the last transmission from his ship, "Multiple small heat sources detected! And they're projected course is on an intercept with us... these look like..." "MISSILES! Activate CIWS Shoot them..." there was a crack of static and then silence.

"Target destroyed! Nice shot, Aquilo! Shift to Anti-Mobile Suit Warfare and prepare to engage! Pup, how about we pull out our old standby?" Anthony ordered. The low growl was all the answer the Arctic White Wolf needed.

The bright flash of the Dark Tooth's destruction served as the perfect cover. Athrun blanched when he saw Predator drop down over him, ditching the shield to ignite both beam sabers. Shear instinct drove the Crimson Knight, disengaging from the Strike, barely avoiding being bisected. Anthony responded with his part of the combination, targeting the Aegis's beam rifle.

"That's an order, Lieutenant Zala. You have enough to answer for as is." Rau's voice hadn't changed, but it was evident that the White Flash would have some words for the redcoat when they returned. Athrun gave one last gaze to the Strike before turning and following the CGUE.

The Predator and Anthony's GINN flanked the Strike. "You alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "Let's go back to the ship. I think I've had enough for today." The Strike jetted back towards the majestic white vessel.

"This is going to a long week, pup." Anthony sighed.

Sebastian sighed, removing his helmet. "The ZAFT units are beginning to withdraw. I'm going to have Duncan, Shawn, and Gabby remain on standby for a while longer. They won't try that again. Not with Richards nearby."

"No they're not, that AMF was perfect." The White Wolf remarked. The two mobile suits started heading back for the Archangel.

(Archangel, Bridge)

The bridge crew was still in shock from the sudden assistance. "Where did those missiles come from?" Murrue looked over at Chandra. "I have no Idea but I think they came from Blue 38 Delta...More Launches!" he reported as more small contacts came on screen this time in a wider pattern before he actually picked up the ship firing them, "Large contact, Unknown classification!"

"It's alright, he's with us! Identify OSV Aquilo as a friendly." Sebastian said. "You're right on time, Commander Richards."

"Acknowledged sir, OSV Aquilo to Archangel and Wolf teams. Don't worry we got your backs." A voice came over the air as the ship navigated though the debris to take a position on the Archangel's left wing. Natarle recognized the voice and wasn't pleased, "Is that you Jack?" She said, The Aquilo's CO flinched thankful they couldn't see him.

"You know him?" Mu asked. Natarle grunted in frustration.

"His name is Jackson Richards, an Orb Commander that I met on the Project, He and I have..." Jack interrupted saving her the trouble.

"Natty do you need to tell them everything about our personal lives like it was a officer reporting to her superior? You really have to learn to lighten up, sweetheart." The Orb officer snickered as Natarle turned a bright red, "Now now, Natty. It's all in good fun. Listen, we caught sight of a Heliopolis lifeboat, life support was failing so we took it in tow. But we don't have the space to support them, could do it?"

"This is a top secret military vessel! Not a cruise ship!" Natarle fumed.

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are?" A voice snapped. Murrue and Natarle turned to see Cagalli and Lacus standing in the doorway. "There are civilians stuck in that lifeboat, and I will not allow you to just walk away from them because it's inconvenient for you!"

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" Natarle spoke sharply. "This is an Earth Alliance vessel."

"An Earth Alliance built with Orb technology…You shouldn't have even gotten my country's assistance in the first place." the blonde replied, her arms folded across her chest. "As for who I am. I'm Baroness Cagalli Yula Athha of the Five Noble Houses of Orb." Any protests on Natarle's tongue died at that very moment. Murrue was certain her own heart stopped when she heard the younger girl's words. It was further compounded that the com line had been open to the mobile suits when she said it.

Both Sebastian and Anthony groaned, banging their heads on their respective control boards. "Cat's out of the bag now." The Storm Wolf said.

Richards sighed, "You really do have a loud mouth, milady." Cagalli gave a sharp glare to the missile boat's skipper.

"There a problem, Commander Richards? Cause I know for a fact I can speak to my father and have you reassigned to tug duty!" She spoke.

"No ma'am! Not at all!" He snapped to attention. Cagalli gave a small smile and redirected her attention to Murrue. "Bring the escape pod aboard. These people are Orb citizens. My citizens and my responsibility."

"With all respect, Lady Cagalli, ZAFT units are still active, and this is Rau we're talking about here. He's known to be tricky and devious. It's best until we're certain all of ZAFT's mobile weapons have been recovered first." Anthony pointed out.

"Captain Russo has a point, ma'am." Sebastian added. "We'll run CAP for another hour or so and then we can make our next move."

(Vesalius, Rau's office)

Athrun recoiled from Zavier's angry punch to his jaw, slamming into the bulkhead, causing Nicol and Dearka to wince. All four of the redcoats had been ordered to head for Rau's office, and the first thing Zavier had done was to slug Athrun in the jaw for 'desecrating Rau's battle ground,' his eyes burning in anger.

"How DARE you interfere in Rau's fight when he clearly had the upper hand! If your old man wasn't the Defense Committee Chairman I'd kill you myself, Zala!" The Blood Fox snarled, grabbing the collar of Athrun's uniform so he could wind up for another blow. But Yzak, his own temper heated up, intercepted the punch.

"Athrun did the right thing to break the fight up! Otherwise Commander Le Creuset would have bought it when that missile barrage hit us! Unless you were too busy fanboying to think it all the way through?" The white haired pilot shot back. While Yzak was often jealous of Athrun's status, he still considered the blue haired young man a friend, and found Zavier's rabid worship of Rau to be way too disturbing for his own tastes.

"Enough!" Rau commanded. "Zavier, return to the bridge. I will handle this myself." Zavier snorted and stormed out of the room. Rau folded his arms in front of him, "Lieutenant Yukari does make a very valid point, Lieutenant Zala. If I didn't know any better. I'd think you didn't want me to destroy that last prototype. Is there a reason why?"

Athrun winced. He hadn't wanted to let it be known his best friend was piloting the Strike. But with his commander's simple question, and his three fellow pilots behind him, there was no hiding it any more. "Yes sir. I didn't want you destroying that machine is because," He swallowed hard, "Is because I know the pilot!"

Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol couldn't believe their ears. Even with his mask obscuring his face, Rau was perturbed…and intrigued "You know the pilot?" He said. "In what way?"

"I ran into him when I stole the Aegis." He looked straight at Rau's face. "When I listened in on the Earth Alliance comms, I heard his voice. His name is Kira Yamato…we went to school together at Copernicus. He's my best friend."

"You're best friends with that Natural?" Yzak said. Athrun whipped his head around. A slight twinge of fear ran down Yzak's back at the ferocity in those emerald eyes.

"Kira's not a Natural, Yzak!" Athrun snapped. "He's a Coordinator!" That single statement silenced the whole room. His hands clenched up. "Kira…he's the closest thing I have to a brother. The Earth Forces are just using him. He'll listen to me, I just need to talk to him, Commander."

"Athrun…he killed Miguel! I don't think he's exactly in much of a mood to be talkative! If he is the pilot of that machine, and he's on that ship then that makes him an enemy! And our job is to eliminate the enemy! Isn't that right sir?" Yzak looked to Rau.

"I'm afraid Lieutenant Joule has a point, Mr. Zala. As long as he is the pilot of that mobile suit, he is the enemy and must be dealt with as such. But, I will spare you the pain of having to perform such a deed, and I will handle him myself. After my last fight with him, it's evident a seasoned hand is needed to deal with that mobile suit anyway." Athrun's heart sank, "For what it's worth, Athrun. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more that I can do. You're dismissed." The four pilots exited, leaving the masked man alone. He brought up an image of the Strike, his sadistic smirk made all the more imposing due to the mask. "Well, Mr. Yamato. You may prove to be quite an intriguing foe. We'll see what the future holds."

In the pilot's lounge, Athrun leaned against the wall, not wanting to believe that his Commander would be so heartless. Yzak had wisely decided to go to his quarters, afraid of what his fellow pilot would do for declaring Kira an enemy. The door slid open and in came Dearka and Nicol. "Hey…" Dearka waved meekly, "Uh, you're not going to tear my head off, are you?"

"What do you think?" Athrun hissed, causing them both to wince.

"Look man, Yzak is right. He did kill Miguel and as long as he keeps launching in that thing, I doubt he'll want to talk…but I also understand how you must feel man. I wouldn't be too tickled at the idea of fighting you or any of the other guys…except Zavier. He's just crazy." The tanned blonde said, putting his hand on Athrun's shoulder. "So…what kind of guy is Kira like? You know…when he's not shooting at us?"

Athrun cracked a smile. "We were roommates at Copernicus. He's very quiet and shy, but at the same time he's very personable. It's hard not to become friends with him. I think you all would have gotten along really well with him, even Yzak. He's also one of the smartest guys I know. We always paired up on projects. I did the hardware, and he programmed the software. Those were good times. When the conflict heated up, I was recalled back to the homeland. Kira was supposed to join me, but he never showed up."

Nicol patted him on the shoulder, "For what it's worth, Athrun. I hope things work out. I'd really like to meet him someday."

"Me too." Dearka said.

"That makes three of us…provided we all survive," Yzak's voice came from the door. He floated over to his fellow redcoats, "Look Athrun, I stand by what I say. I'm a soldier of ZAFT and I'm going to do my duty for the PLANTs. If push comes to shove I'm going to defend myself, and do what needs to be done to survive." Yzak took a serious expression, devoid of his usual smugness. "I'm going to be civil here. I'm saying this as your friend, Athrun; don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. It could cost you your life. I already lost three comrades today…I don't want to lose anymore."

(Archangel, near Heliopolis ruins)

The Aquilo sidled up alongside the Mobile Assault Ship, a small shuttle departed from the missile frigate's shuttlebay. The launch arrived in the Archangel's hanger bay. A man in his late twenties wearing the gray and blue uniform of the Orb Defense Forces, The green and golden yellow bars of a full commander on his shoulder, stepped off the shuttle.

He walked down the corridors to the Captain's office, where he found the Twin Wolves with Murrue, Natarle, and Mu. Sebastian and Anthony stood up, and the man offered both of them a proper salute. "Commander Jackson Richards reporting as ordered, Captain Russo, Colonel Connor." The younger men saluted back, and the three Earth Alliance officers followed.

"Welcome aboard the Archangel, Commander Richards." Murrue said. "This is Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, and I believe you know Ensign Badgiruel." The black haired ensign shot a fierce glare at him.

Richards just a offered a smug little grin, "Yeah, I might know Natty a little bit. But we're not here to discuss that now are we? We managed to drive off Le Creuset for now, but the truth is he still has four of the prototypes and demonstrated full willingness to use them against us. The question now is where do we go from here?"

"We're running low on provisions. It would be for us to find a friendly outpost to resupply at." Murrue advised.

"The only EA station in this area is Artemis. I don't relish going there to be honest. We had a bad run in with some Eurasians in the Debris Belt just before we shipped for the Moon." Anthony said.

"I think I have to agree with Captain Russo on this one. The Archangel is the Atlantic Federation's newest weapon. It doesn't even have its IFF codes programmed into the database yet. The Eurasians would love to get their grimy hooks into its secrets." Mu said.

"We should at least make an effort," Murrue said. "If I could just speak with Admiral Halberton, I know he could clear this whole mess up." The Twin Wolves and Richards shared a glance. That was exactly what they wanted to hear.

"Alright, Lieutenant, we'll try it your way." Sebastian said. "But I think we should take some precautions in the event we don't get a very warm welcome. Besides the Strike and the Predator, we have Mr. Yamato and his friends on board. They did design the OS for the G-Weapons, and if the people at Artemis learned of this, it's a sure bet they'd make an effort to take them as well. It just so happens I have an idea in that regard."

(Cafeteria)

Lacus, Cagalli, and the other students were sitting with the other Heliopolis survivors. Flay came up, "Has anyone seen Kira? I can't find him anywhere." She said worriedly.

"I'm sure he's just fine, Flay." Lacus said, wondering where her own lover was. The PA came to life, would Anastasia Connor, Cagalli Yula, Sai Argyle, Flay Allster, Tolle Koenig, Kuzzey Buskirk, and Miriallia Haw please report to the Captain's office? The seven teenagers nervously arrived before Murrue and the other officers.

"You wished to see us?" Lacus asked. Murrue brought them all up to speed.

"So to keep you from falling into the hands of the Eurasians, Colonel Connor suggested that you wear Earth Alliance uniforms. I can understand your reluctance to do so, but I wanted to give you the option if you didn't want your contribution to the project known."

"Where's Kira?" Miriallia asked.

"Mr. Yamato has already been informed of the situation, and he agreed it was for the best." Kira slid into the room, now dressed in the blue uniform of an Earth Alliance male volunteer.

"Hi guys…" Kira said, feeling uneasy in the outfit. Flay's eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Oh Kira you look so good in uniform!" Flay latched onto his arm. "My brave hero! You deserve a special reward!" she cooed, kissing him on the cheek.

"MMMM!" Kira stiffened, making the redhead giggle. A light chorus of laughs rang out from the rest of his friends too.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Tale of the Twin Wolves

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

Chapter 6

(EAS Archangel, Anthony's quarters)

The Arctic White Wolf sat in the darkness of his room, the only light came from the soft glow of his computer screen. He was reviewing his latest report to Siegel about the incident at Heliopolis.

Secure Transmission. Chairman Segal Clyne EYES ONLY

Authentication: Alpha Romeo Two Three One Six Charlie

Chairman, Rau Attacked Heliopolis and stole four of the six prototypes, we have the other two in our custody as well as the software techs for them. The Archangel is still OFFICIALLY under Earth Alliance control. But UNOFFICIALLY the crew isn't all bad (Save for one which Storm and my self neutralized); they don't share the extreme views of the Alliance in general.

We planed on Seizing t the Prototypes and the Archangel in a Joint Op with Orb however Rau forced us to change our plans. Now we are working with the crew, our support ship Aquilo was thankfully undamaged.

Unfortunately Because of Rau's Disruption, your Daughter Lacus, and the daughter of Chief Representative Athha are on board the Archangel. I'm sorry, as this could not be avoided. Furthermore, the Pilot of the X105 Strike is Kira Yamato, a Coordinator. He is currently under my command as one of my pilots on a contractor basis. I will do my best to see that all VIPs are protected.

End Transmission

INDIGO

He gave a small nod of approval, and hit the send button. The White Wolf turned off his computer and let himself get some blessed sleep. He was out before even hitting the pillow. Images of a tall, leggy woman with red hair and ice blue eyes filled his dreams, a single word escaped his lips. "Loretta…" He whispered.

(Cagalli's quarters)

Cagalli blushed uncomfortably as she stared at herself in the full length mirror. After the meeting with Murrue, it was decided that all the Heliopolis students would become official members of OMNI Enforcer, Sebastian and Anthony also insisted on Lacus and Cagalli wearing the uniforms to keep their cover as well. So it was the Lioness of Orb found herself in wearing the pink uniform of a female Earth Alliance volunteer.

As if the color itself wasn't an eyesore, the dark gray mini skirt was even worse. It barely came above her knees. She tried in vain to pull it down, but it stayed firm. Cagalli finished the outfit with a pair of white thigh high stockings and pink ankle boots. A knocking came at the door. She opened it to find Lacus present. "Cagalli, you look so nice!" She beamed.

The Pink Princess looked eerily natural in the uniform, it was the same as Cagalli's, but she had gone for pink stockings. "So what's your station?"

"Flight Ops in CIC with Miriallia, and you?"

"Sharing communications duties with Flay. Here she comes now!" Flay and Miriallia turned in the hall, showing they were in their uniforms as well. Flay had gone for black thigh highs, complimenting the skirt nicely. Both girls were a bit surprised to see Mir went for a skirt in bright orange, and her stockings only came above her knees. The four girls headed for the bridge, determined to do their part.

(Bridge)

Murrue watched Artemis slowly get bigger in the viewport, a sense of dread building in her stomach. "So that's Artemis." Mu said. "And it's so called impenetrable Umbrella. Seems a lot for a backwater like this."

"The only reason Gerard Garcia is in command of this outpost is due to his connections in both Madrid and Moscow." Natarle snorted in disgust, "He's no soldier, he's a damn politician."

"I concur, but this is the only friendly outpost in the area. We have no where else to go." Murrue concluded. She looked around, "Where's Colonel Connor and Commander Russo? I think they'd want to be there for this."

"They got some equipment from Richards, said they wanted to check it over." Mu replied.

(Armory)

Anthony adjusted his newly reacquired armor making sure it still fit. The SOIT armor and weapons were part of a care package that Commander Richards sent over from the Aquilo for the team, "I almost missed this stuff." he smirked making sure that all the armor was fitted and snug, Sebastian and the others nodded, having already donned their armor, the girls however had to have it adjusted a little because of increase in their busts from the six months to a year they haven't been wearing it.

Checking his M6S breaking it down and hiding it in parts of his armor, along with a breaching charge, the plan was for Shawn, Duncan and the girls to hide out in places on the ship the Artemis troops wouldn't look. While Sebastian and Anthony went with the officers making sure that they were safe.

"Alright…time for us to go to work." He muttered to himself collecting his helmet making his way up to the bridge.

Sebastian watched the elevator doors open, "Took you long enough. You looking sharp as always."

"Just wish it was under different circumstances. Garcia is nothing but a punk." the elevator reached the top and opened to reveal the bridge, "How are we doing?"

"They're sending an inspector to verify who we are…." Murrue started as she turned to look at the Navy Captain, "C-Captain Russo? Colonel Connor? What are you wearing?" she asked.

"This is the armor of Special Orbital Insertion Troopers. We thought it would be a good idea to put it on." Anthony put simply.

Seb popped up next to her on her right, "Sixty-five percent of the Eurasians on that station are or think like Russians. Paranoid, Power hungry, and not to mention very lonely."

"So there is a possibility that this encounter could get violent for all involved." Anthony pointed out, He personally wanted put a certain Admiral in the ground, but that wasn't his mission. The main task for the RSF members on the Archangel was to protect the civilians, and without the bridge officers that would be impossible.

Moments after the inspector came on board the Twin Wolves put their helmets on to conceal their appearances, not wanting to trigger a firefight on the bridge. Lucky for them their rank and affiliation markings were stencil painted onto their shoulder guards, setting them apart from the others. Moments after the docking clamps were applied armed troopers stormed the ship. The hanger, the mess hall, the bridge, engineering, everywhere save for the maintenance access and the crawl spaces.

Natarle was surprised at the turn of events, "Lieutenant Commander? What's the meaning of this? What's with all these guards?"

The inspector just looked at her with a rather annoyed look, "Captain I'm going to have to advise you and your crew to remain silent."

"You hear that tin man? Don't even think about moving." A young trooper got in Sebastian's face, weapon and all.

Murrue tried to warn against it to no avail, as the barrel of the assault rifle tapped Sebastian's visor causing him to snap knocking the rifle away and punching the trooper straight through his pressure suit's tempered visor with his armored glove and connected with his face.

The trooper clutched his mauled face as the officers, Earth Alliance and Orb alike, were led off the bridge. Down in the hanger Mu and the Strike were being collected. Kira held tightly onto Flay's hands as the Eurasian guards poured into the cafeteria, rifles trained on the civilians. Cagalli was set to tell them off before Lacus pulled on her arm. "We're outmatched here, Cagalli, leave it to Sebastian and the others."

On the observation deck overlooking the hanger, Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia and his executive officer surveyed their new prize. "Well, well, well. Fortune seems to be in our favor today, does it not?"

The aid nodded, "Indeed, sir." He took note of the Archangel's graceful lines, "She's quite the beauty. Say what you want about the Atlantic Federation. They do know how to design a beautiful looking ship."

"That she is Bidof. That ship is a potential gold mine for us. Not only do we get to see their latest technical innovations, but we have their new mobile suit prototypes as well. It would be a huge help to the Hyperion program, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed sir." Bidof replied.

(PSV _Vesalius_)

Standing off fifty miles away from Artemis, Rau was going over his new orders. Word had gotten back to the PLANTs of his indiscretion with the D-Package weaponry at Heliopolis and he was to appear before the Supreme Council at once. He was not pleased but he knew it couldn't be avoided, "Looks like we're heading home for a while, Ades. Lieutenant Fenrir can handle the pursuit of the legged ship for now."

"Why now of all times Commander?" Ades questioned.

"Artemis is indestructible as long as the Umbrella is open, The _Gamow_ is going to have to wait for them to come out of their hole." Rau then had an idea, "What's the location of the Redemption?"

"Out near the Debris Belt sir. They've been on special assignment." Ades replied.

"Good, notify Captain Yukari and tell her to join up with the Gamow at her earliest convenience. I'm sure that she would love to see her firstborn again. In the mean time…" Rau didn't need to finish as Ades started to give the crew orders. The Vesalius changed course to head for the PLANTs.

(PSV _Gamow_)

"Well there they go." Vanessa said it a rather somber tone, "Why am I always drawing the short straws with my command assignments?"

Zelman looked at the silver haired girl with respect, "I'm sure you'll do fine, Lt. Fenrir, the commander has faith in you."

"Faith I hope isn't miss placed." She sighed turning away, "This kinship I feel with those two… why does it drive me crazy? Especially whenever that bastard Russo is around? Why mother?" Vanessa blushed momentarily before regaining composure. "We can't force our way in… so we wait… that will be either till doomsday or until their reactor goes into the red." she grit her teeth, it was a tough call indeed.

"I think there is a way, Lieutenant." came Nicol's gentle voice, out of all of Rau's pilots Nicol was the only one she wasn't annoyed by.

The silver haired beauty turned around, her red eyes catching the soft glow of the ship's lightning, "Go on." She motioned for him to continue.

The young pilot nodded and continued, "We can't fight our way in nor do we have the luxury of sitting back right?" Vanessa just nodded, "Well the Blitz has a rather handy feature. Ever wondered what it would feel like to truly disappear?"

A feral smirk came across the Midnight Wolf's seductive features, "Nicol, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she asked only to have the lime haired pilot nod confidently, "Kind, Caring, Talented and deadly intelligent. I think I like you kiddo. You got a half an hour." Nicol turned and left in a hurry. Vanessa then turn to Zelman, "Captain, in Fifteen minutes to turn about and head away from Artemis so we're out of their sensory area well in advance."

"Yes ma'am. What are you going to do?" he asked her.

The woman sighed, "I'm going to suit up." before anyone could ask she was gone.

(Artemis, Commandant's office)

Garcia was reading off the names and ranks of the three officers that stood before him, "Your identities have been confirmed, I welcome you to Artemis. However I cannot immediately re-supply your ship." his smug tone covering his uneasiness of the two fully armored soldiers that came in with the officers, "And who are these two imposing soldiers?" Garcia asked rather carefully. The wolves stood like spec-ops, and obviously dressed like it.

Anthony decided to indulge the Admiral's curiosity, he had a feeling the bald headed man's end was coming soon. He removed his helmet and brought it to his side, revealing shining green eyes, "Orb Naval Captain, Anthony James Russo of the First Rapid Strike Force, This is my XO Colonel Sebastian Connor."

The Storm Wolf removed his own helmet, putting on his coldest glare. The twin chips of steel blue elicited small shivers from the three EA officers.

Garcia stiffened with a slight bit of fear he had two of ZAFT's greatest aces in his midst, "The Twin Wolves? What a pleasant surprise! So your disappearance from the battlefield was a cover up for your defection?" The two wolves said nothing. "Well you lot might as well enjoy our hospitality you're going to be here for quite a while." He said with a sinister smile before the group was escorted out of his office.

(_Gamow_, Quarters of Vanessa Fenrir)

In the darkened room a sweaty and breathless Vanessa put on her scaled down Recon variant of the SOIT gear, She looked at herself in the mirror, "Damn it Kyle… why did you have to go with them I need you…" She whimpered, slapping herself across face. "I need to stay focused those two are my enemy…I don't care if they're like me. I have to kill them. Mother wants me to kill them." she muttered trying to regain her fragile control over her own instincts.

She looked at her helmet, it covered the entire face save for the slit so she could see out of it, "Maybe killing them will ease my pain…" She considered her thoughts as she tied her hair up into a bun and slid her helmet on before making her way to the hanger. She was going to hitch a ride with the mission's key pilot.

Nicol was finishing up his preflight as the others watched from the ready room. All three were in full flight gear and prepped to head out the minute Nicol sent the signal. Yzak and Dearka had considered the youngest of the redcoats to be something of a coward, but once he had informed of his plan, they had started rethinking their opinions. A feminine voice came over his speakers, "Open up Nicol, I'm coming with you." He complied opening the hatch and was rather shocked at what he saw.

"Lt. Fenrir? What are you wearing?" he asked rather stunned.

"Custom SOIT gear. What are you surprised?" Vanessa asked with a little giggle.

Nicol shook his head, "Why are you coming?"

"Personal business, you needn't concern yourself." was all she said making herself comfortable on the seat's supports. Nicol knew better than to ask, he just shut the cockpit and Launched. "So what's this special ability you mentioned earlier?" She asked.

"Watch this!" Nicol grinned, pushing a button on the control board. Within moments the Mirage Colloid wrapped around the sinister looking machine, rendering the Blitz completely invisible.

"Mm, not bad." Vanessa noted with approval. "I could have made a lot of use out of this technology earlier in the war. I can see a lot of uses for this." Nicol gave a patient nod and the two resumed their journey in silence.

On the opposite side of Artemis away from the ZAFT ships, the crew of the Aquilo played the waiting game. Patiently waiting for any signs of their comrades, The Blitz launching broke the lazy atmosphere on the ship's cramped bridge.

"Captain, Launch detected on long range scanners! Thermal silhouette matches that of the Blitz!" Kaitlin Todd, the Sensor officer reported, "What the… I just lost it!"

Jackson's teeth clenched. He knew what was happening, "Switch to the Electromagnetic scanner! Damn it, they're using the Mirage Colloid."

"Aye sir! Stand by… got it! EM Signature tagged and tracking for Artemis." Todd replied, knowing what her captain was going to do.

"Keep tracking them, there isn't anything we can do right now. ZAFT is still going to be pretty sore at us. We did just destroy one of their ships after all." Jackson put a hand on her shoulder, "Put the Sprites on ready status and keep all the weapons warm. Knowing these guys, it's going to get ugly real quick."

(Artemis Hanger)

The GAT-X105 Strike and GAT-X108 Predator stood motionless and silent. Hordes of technicians checked every inch of the two machines. They were having little trouble cracking the lock Kira and Sebastian put on the operating systems. Bidof was glad he wasn't reporting in person when he told Garcia that particular part of their problems.

"Fine then…I'll speak to the rest of the crew. I'm sure that one of them will give us what we want." Garcia scowled. Flanked by a couple of his cronies, the Eurasians entered earning worried and scared looks from both civilian and crew alike, "We're here to find the pilot of one of the Earth Forces mobile suit that was on this ship. Does anyone know where or who he or she is?" he continued to question taking a lecherous glare at Mir. Kira directed a fierce glare, not letting go of Flay's hand for a minute.

Unknown to anyone in the cafeteria the eyes of a wolf were upon them. Gabrielle crouch walked through the air ducts. She got on her belly, a feat made difficult by the bulky armor she wore. "Siren is in position." Her smooth voice spoke, peering down through one of the vents.

The radio came back on the secure channel, "Roger that Siren. Remember the plan, Sapper has engineering, Lyric has the Computer core, I have the Bridge and CIC, and you have the Crew section." Shawn reiterated, "Sapper when we get the go you have to make the first move, Clear Engineering and access lighting control. Kill the lights and the rest of us will make our move. Lyric you will need to lock down the room and isolate the core so the harbor control room can't remotely lock the ship down. Siren, after you neutralize the guards you'll need to get the bridge crew up here double quick. I should have it secured even before you get in the lift. Wolf Team Acknowledge."

"Wolf Four Roger." Harmony replied.

"Wolf Five Copies," Duncan said.

"Wolf Six Understood." Gabby whispered as she watched the scene unfold down below.

"No volunteers?" Garcia smirked stepping over to Miriallia. Shivers ran up and down her spine at the menacing aura the Eurasian standing right behind her gave off.

Arnold Neumann stood up, locking eyes with the admiral, "Lieutenant La Flaga is the pilot, you already have him in your custody."

Bidof looked at the helmsman with a stern look, "Nice try. We checked the records. Lieutenant La Flaga has been operating his Zero the entire time." Neumann growled, shoving Bidof but he quickly pushed back, slugging the Chief Petty Officer in the jaw, eliciting gasps from Flay and Lacus.

"Mere grunts should learn their place." Garcia sneered turning his attention to the brunette, "The captain of this ship is a woman…" He grabbed Mir to prove a point, "Maybe the pilot of the Strike is one too." the operations specialist squirmed in his grip. Gabby hated watching this but her hands were tied, she was ordered to hold until given the go.

Finally, having enough, Kira stood up, "Let her go! I'm the pilot!" He yelled. This got both officers' attention. Garcia and Bidof looked to each other, and then at Kira. They both started laughing.

"How can a brat like you be the Strike's pilot?" Bidof snarled taking a swing, which Kira intercepted quickly turning it into a submission hold.

"Try that again and I'll break your arm! Don't think I won't do it!" he shouted.

Flay was horrified, "Kira stop!"

One of the guards cracked Kira across the back of the head with his rifle, knocking him out.

"Take him over to the hanger where the mobile suits are being kept. Bring his little girlfriend along with him. I'm sure he'd enjoy the company." Garcia ordered. One of the beefy guards grabbed the redhead by the shoulder, giving a lecherous gaze at her. His partner grabbed Kira and slung him over the shoulder and the entire group left the cafeteria.

"Merde…" Gabby cursed under her breath in French, "Wolf Three this is Wolf Six, we got a problem."

"What kind of problem, Six?" Shawn responded.

Gabby swallowed the knot in her throat, "Angel Two has been compromised. Garcia got a little too friendly with the Haw girl. Kira stepped forward to protect her. They took Miss Allster as well."

Shawn cursed on the other end of the line, "Damn it Kira! I swear that noble personality of his is gonna get him killed."

"He had his girlfriend Shawn, you would do the same thing if it were me." Harmony scolded her boyfriend. "Besides, the kid is if anything resourceful. He managed to rewrite the Strike's OS in less than a minute. I think he can get himself and Flay out of this mess."

(Artemis, Guest lounge)

Mu rolled his eyes in annoyance as he reclined in the large squashy leather chair in the lounge so 'generously' provided to them by Garcia. Despite the bald admiral's cool reassurances they would be released soon, he wasn't holding his breath at all. The Hawk of Endymion was no fool in believing that the Eurasians would keep everyone detained until Garcia felt there was no more need to hold anybody and probably introduce them all to his prized firing squad.

Natarle was beside herself. She had been weary of going to Artemis in the first place, and her suspicions had been right on the mark. She knew the Eurasians would love to get their hands on the secrets of the Archangel and the Gundams.

Murrue's hands clenched, she was concerned about the well being of the crew and the civilians, especially Kira and his friends. Despite only knowing them for a couple of days, the young ones had brought a sense of cheerful energy to the ship and kept everyone motivated. Her gaze then fell on the final two denizens of the room.

The Twin Wolves were leaning against the wall, their helmets sitting on a nearby table. Both were still as statues and quiet as space itself. The White Wolf kept going to his watch, idly checking the time.

"I think it's time we checked out of here, Colonel Connor." Anthony finally spoke, narrowed his eyes.

Sebastian returned his look with a subtle nod, "Yeah, I think we've waited long enough, Captain Russo. I've enjoyed my fair share of Eurasian hospitality." His grin making the three AF officers very nervous, "Time to blow shit up!" They pulled out the parts to their pistols and started putting them together.

Natarle noticed this and got a little concerned, "What are you doing?"

The White Wolf sighed, "We figured that Garcia would have no intention on letting us go. So we put a plan into motion."

"The other Wolves were hiding on the Archangel when we gotten taken off," Sebastian explained, putting the slide onto his M6S. "Each of them is near a vital section, ready to take it over on our command. All we need to do is get back to the harbor. We. Are. Out of here."

Mu got the idea rather quickly when he saw the thick black tape, "We're busting out eh?" a question that was answered by the wrack of a pistol slide. "Fine by me. This place is grating on my nerves, too much black and steel for my taste."

Murrue gave a rather amused stare, "I'm not going to ask how you managed to get those in here." She didn't like being confined as much as any of them. "I hate to bring this up, but you both realize that we're not commandos like you. I doubt we could be much help."

"Well, Lieutenant, you're gonna learn REAL quick!" Sebastian replied.

"Even if we get back to the ship, we don't know what they've done with the Strike and the Predator. It doesn't mean anything if we escape and we don't have them!" Natarle added.

"Baby steps, Ensign. Our primary focus is taking the ship back first. I'll go after the Predator, and once we can find the Strike. I'll get one of the others to retrieve it." Sebastian said, his thoughts going to Lacus. Please be all right, my precious dove. I don't know what I'd do if that bastard Garcia discovered your identity and hurt you.

(_Archangel_, Cafeteria)

Thankfully, Lacus was just fine. The undercover Pink Princess was about to reveal herself when Kira had stepped forward, announcing he was the Strike's pilot. While she had admired his willingness to protect them all, Lacus feared it had been in vain. Being the daughter of a politician, she was all too familiar with the kind of situation they were currently in.

Miriallia sat next to her, sobbing her eyes out. She had been completely intimidated by Garcia, and now she was worried sick about what had become of the two of her friends. Lacus put a comforting arm around her. She offered a silent prayer for everyone._ Please Sebastian, hurry as fast as you can. I need to know you're alright._

(Outside of Artemis)

The Blitz floated slowly towards the massive asteroid, the screens were filled with the image of its pockmarked, brown surface. "We're inside the protective zone of the Umbrella, ma'am. No indication we've been detected, So far so good." Nicol informed his superior.

The Midnight Fang gave a nod of approval. "Nicely done, Lieutenant Amalfi." She patted him on the shoulder, "I've heard some of the other guys in the unit say you're soft and a coward. I don't think they'll be saying that after this. I'm putting you in for a commendation for original thinking when this is over. This was a brilliant maneuver."

Nicol flushed slightly at the praise. When he'd first met the silver haired assassin, he'd found her unsettling. But it was clear there were greater depths to Vanessa Fenrir than he thought. "Why thank you, Lieutenant. I'm glad to be of service."

Vanessa held on to the roll bars, "As soon as we find an entry point, we'll go our separate ways until we have to leave."

"Yes ma'am." He said, and started looking for an airlock, "I found one, let me get a little closer." The Blitz set down on Artemis's surface. "Alright. Go!" He dropped the Mirage Colloid and opened the hatch long enough for Vanessa to make the leap down to the access hatch. She opened the massive metal door and slid inside, closing it behind her.

"Okay, I'm in. Once you've disabled the Umbrella, invite the rest of the guys to the party. I'll signal you when I'm ready for pick up." Vanessa said. "Take care, Mr. Amalfi, and try and stay alive."

"Will do, and you try and do the same as well." Nicol replied. He closed the hatch up and aimed the Trikeros at the first emitter array. He primed the kinetic penetrator darts, and fired one of them and the simple rod shot clean through, leaving a neat little hole before the array exploded in a shower of sparks.

He systematically began destroying one array after the other. The massive shield finally flickered and died. Nicol grinned, "This is Red Four, the Umbrella has collapsed, come on in and join the party guys! Plenty of fun to go around for all!"

"Nice job! We're on the way!" Athrun replied.

Nicol wasn't prepared for Yzak's next comment, "Huh, your plan actually worked…good job."

(Artemis, Hanger ZX-2)

Guards and techs alike gathered at the Strike's cockpit. Kira paid no attention to the cold glares being directed at him as the young Coordinator's fingers blurred over the keyboard. His mind raced, buying time to figure out a way to get him and Flay out of their situation.

"I suggest you work faster, punk." one of the soldiers said, "Or we'll have some fun with your girlfriend here." Giving Flay's chest a rather rough grope. She whimpered a little bit in pain and fear, Blue eyes looked to the one she loved for help.

Kira started sweating and typed faster. Not expecting his prayers would be answered, just not in the manner he was expecting. The base started to violently shake from the chain of explosions caused by the Blitz destroying the emitter arrays of the Umbrella. Kira takes the momentary distraction to punch the guard and pull Flay into the cockpit sealing the hatch with a hiss.

"Kira…" The redhead whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hang on, Flay. We're getting out of here. It's going to be a very bumpy ride!" he whispered back bringing the Strike up to combat status. He chose the Sword package and they were off. The two teenagers were pressed back into the pilot's seat by the G-forces of the takeoff. Flay squealed and held onto Kira tighter.

"That damn boy!" Garcia snarled as he watched the Strike leave the hanger, he left for the command center in a hurry. "It doesn't matter, I'm not about to let them get away." the moment he stepped into the control room he stepped into hell, the lights were damages resulting in a dull flickering with an electrical buzzing the sickening smell of blood and the sight of dismembered body parts littered the room. His men lay dead. "What the hell…" he looked horrified, the Admiral felt like he was going to be sick.

"It's different seeing the blood opposed to seeing the explosion isn't it, Admiral?" A smooth female voice spoke from the corner of the darkened room.

If the man wasn't scared before, he would have been pissing his pants now, "Who… who are you…"

The decidedly feminine figure came out of the shadows, her armor pitch black her helmet concealing her face, the narrow yellow visor flickered to reveal a pair of cold eyes, "I'm your end." in a flash and with a flick of the wrist, she rushed him and seemingly ran right past him. Garcia just stood there for a moment and took a breath only to gag in pain. His hands came up to his throat in a vain effort to keep the blood from gushing out. Spinning on her heel, The Midnight Fang took her knife and stabbed Garcia right through the top of his skull.

"That takes care of him. Good riddance to the trash you are!" Vanessa smirked, watching his lifeless body slump to the ground, removing the blood from her blade with an idle flick of the wrist. Garcia had been on her watch list for some time. It had been pure convenience to get him. She hissed, feeling the painful feelings that were the kinship between her and the boys, "They're here…It's time to end this." Vanessa slid into the shadows, stalking down the hallways.

(Outside Artemis)

Nicol checked the timer on the Mirage Colloid. The stealth system had an eighty-minute time limit, and an hour had already passed. He was starting to worry about Vanessa. Not to mention the others hadn't showed up yet. "Come on, guys, the clock's ticking." The young man said worriedly. His radar started beeping, and he noticed something coming out of the station. His eyes bugged when he saw it was the Strike.

Nicol Amalfi wasn't one to make rash decisions…he left that to Yzak. He knew that it would be a very bad idea to engage the Strike alone, given he still had to recover Vanessa. Not to mention he recalled what Athrun said about his best friend being the pilot of that machine. His hands curled on the pilot controls. Finally he made his decision. The Blitz maneuvered and shot for the white mobile suit. "I hope I don't regret this!" He said to himself, disengaging the Mirage Colloid. He raised the Trikeros, preparing to fire a warning shot.

Kira and Flay both felt a profound sense of relief when they saw the quiet starscape. They started looking around for th_e Archangel_. "I don't see it." Flay said.

"Me neither. They must still be inside." Kira said, turning on the radio, "This is Kira Yamato, I am aboard the Strike, Flay is with me. We have escaped from Artemis, Archangel please respond!"

"Read you loud and clear, Kira!" Miriallia said, relief in her voice. "We're currently in the middle of pre-launch preparations. Stand by, we'll be out to get you shortly." Kira's senses went on full alert and he jerked the Strike to the left, barely evading the shot fired from the Blitz.

"Miriallia I'm under attack! I'll get back to you!" Kira said. He opened fire with the CIWS, but the Blitz just dove through the 76mm shells, firing its second penetrator dart. The beam saber on the Trikeros ignited, the Strike pulled out the massive Schwert Gewehr anti-ship sword. The two blades collided.

"Stop Kira Yamato!" a voice came over the radio. Flay noticed the gentle tone, much like Kira himself. The monitor came to life, revealing a young man wearing the bright red flightsuit of a ZAFT elite pilot, strands of green hair framing his face through the visor. "You are Kira Yamato, correct?"

"Yes, who are you?" Kira replied.

"Lieutenant Nicol Amalfi of the Le Creuset Team…and an associate of your friend, Athrun Zala. He told us all about you. I wasn't really hoping to fight. Just…answer a question for me. Why side with the Earth Forces?" He said. Kira protectively put an arm around Flay. Nicol's eyes gleamed in understanding, "I see…and what's your name, Miss?"

"Flay Allster, I'm Kira's girlfriend." The redhead replied. "If you don't mind me asking you a question. Why did you attack Heliopolis?"

Nicol frowned, "We found out about the prototypes and were ordered to steal them. Believe me when I say it's nothing personal, Miss Allster. I have no animosity towards Naturals. I felt a duty to protect my homeland, that's the reason I'm here. You should know that Athrun had no idea you were there. It's tearing him upside that he has to fight you."

He noticed the Duel, Buster, and Aegis approaching fast. Nicol swallowed hard, "Listen, my comrades are going to be here soon. I'd get clear while I could. I'll tell them I tried to fight you off, but you overpowered me…please try and stay alive. I'd like to finish this conversation without all the chaos. You take care as well, Miss Allster. I have a feeling you'll need each other."

The couple smiled, "Same to you, Lieutenant Amalfi." Kira said.

He smiled in return, "Please…call me Nicol. Now go!" The Strike turned and quickly slipped away along a trail skirting the bottom of Artemis.

The Duel was the first to arrive, "Nicol, did you see them?" Yzak barked.

"I fought the Strike, but it got away. Lieutenant Fenrir is still inside the base. I need to get back to the insertion point. I'll leave you guys to deal with the base defense forces."

"Hey Nicol!" Yzak snapped, as the Blitz turned and jetted away.

"Forget about him," Dearka said, "Let's give the Eurasians a beating they won't soon forget!" Mobiuses started filing out of the base as the three stolen prototypes started their assault.

Athrun signed, the Aegis's arm mounted saber cleaving a hapless mobile armor in twain. He noticed a tight beam transmission on a private line coming from the Blitz, "What is it Nicol?" He asked.

"I wanted to let you know…I talked with Kira." He whispered. "He's a nice guy. I can see why you two were friends."

Athrun couldn't believe his ears, "You…spoke to him?" He said, to which Nicol nodded. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I know why he joined the Earth Alliance. She was there with him in the cockpit."

"She?" the blue haired pilot replied in confusion.

Nicol gave a playful grin, "Yeah, your friend has a sweetheart. A real cute little redhead named Flay, seemed like a real nice girl. I know I would do anything to protect someone like that. I let them go…so don't tell Commander Le Creuset, all right? I want them to survive so we can talk after the war ends."

Athrun sighed in relief, "Thank you, Nicol. Don't worry, I won't say a word."

The Strike continued to skirt the surface of Artemis, both teenagers were silent, praying they weren't attacked before finding the Archangel, Flay finally broke the quiet, "That Nicol guy was rather nice, despite being on the other side." The redhead said. "His expression was very gentle…reminded me a lot of you." She smiled, cuddling Kira.

"Yeah…" he said, as they passed onto the other side of Artemis, the two caught sight of the Aquilo. "That's the missile frigate from earlier. Maybe they can help us out."

Richards clenched the arms his seat, watching as the prototypes started bombarding Artemis. Kate looked to her CO. "Orders, sir?" she said.

He was about to make his decision when his radio crackled to life. "This is Kira Yamato to the Aquilo, Commander Richards, do you copy?" Relieved, the older man responded to the hail.

"We read you loud and clear, son. You wouldn't happen to know where the rest of your crew is, would you?" Richards replied.

"I don't know. I think they might still be inside the base. What do you want to do?" Kira said nervously. Richards considered his options. While it wouldn't be difficult to hit the four stolen machines while they rampaged across Artemis, but in the long run it would be a better idea to hang back and let Athrun and the others just continue so the carrier could escape in the confusion.

"Link up with us and wait, Mr. Yamato. If I know Captain Russo and Colonel Connor, They already have a plan in motion. All we can do is be patient."

(Artemis)

In the lounge the officers felt the quaking under their feet and couldn't help be nervous. The Storm Wolf keyed his radio. "Storm Wolf Actual to all Wolf units, we are a go! I repeat. We are go! Get those bastards off the ship now!" He ordered. A series of clicks went off, indicated the rest of his team received the orders.

"Is this part of your plan?" Natarle asked rather annoyed.

Anthony shook his head "No it isn't." He took the tape, applying along the doorframe, "This is, it's going to get loud so you better cover your ears and take cover." He instructed. The Twin Wolves slid their helmets on, becoming faceless and impersonal. They took up positions on either side of the door while the officers took cover behind the sofas.

"Are you sure this is going to work Anthony?" Sebastian questioned.

"Don't tempt fate. Isn't that what you keep preaching to me? And it has to. We have no choice now." Anthony replied, lifting the small, round detonator. "Care to do the honors?"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the Storm Wolf bellowed.

The White Wolf hit the detonator blowing the charge and the door with it. The Wolves were the first through the door, each disabling one of the guards. Anthony pistol-whipped his while Sebastian went for a quick chop to the back of the neck. The Twin Wolves caught the two men so the sound of the bodies wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Sebastian and Anthony dragged them inside.

"Let's go! We've got a date with an angel!" He said, handing the Guard's rifles to Mu and Murrue, while giving one of their pistols to Natarle.

"No wonder they call them the Ghosts of ZAFT…" Mu muttered as he observed the boys' movements and snap reactions. Neither of the women said anything, following the Storm Wolf, while his partner brought up the rear.

(_Archangel_)

At the words of their commander, all throughout the majestic vessel, Duncan Cooper, Shawn Mason, Harmony Lamperouge, and Gabrielle DuMarchais showed their fangs. Gabby kicked in the vent, dropped into the cafeteria, surprising all the civilians. The guards all fell, courtesy of a quick three round burst from her M7S. "Sorry to keep you waiting everyone." She replied. "Monsieur Neumann, head for the bridge and begin preparations for departure. We're leaving this place."

Neumann hesitated for a minutes, uneasy about the armored figure.

"What are you waiting for?" She snapped impatiently. Neumann, Pal, Jackie, Chandra leapt up and sprinted for the bridge, Tolle and the other kids right on their heels, but Miriallia lingered, "What is it?"

"What about Kira and Flay? They're still out there!" she protested. The French beauty gave the younger girl's shoulders a squeeze.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure Colonel Connor will find them. Believe in them." The blonde said. Miriallia nodded and headed for the bridge. Lacus then grabbed Gabrielle's arm. Her blue eyes full of worry, asking the same question about her beloved. "Sebastian is enroute with the rest of the senior officers, milady. I'm sure he's as worried about you."

Duncan's voice crackled on the radio. "I've taken Main Engineering. All Wolves report in."

"Computer core is secure and locked down." Harmony replied.

"Bridge is secured," Was Shawn's curt answer. "What's the word on Storm Actual and White Actual?"

"Someone call my name?" Anthony's voice said, "Storm Actual and I are on the move, Angel One, and Archangel Actual One and Two are also present. We're heading for the harbor now. Wolf Four, I need a bead on the Gundams. Any indications to where the Strike and Predator are?"

"Stand by, sir…working the problem now." Harmony said. "Okay…the Gundams are in hanger ZX-2. It looks the Strike has already vacated the premises…Ooh, the kid has a mean right hook!" She remarked. "The Predator still appears to be there, Colonel. I suggest you hurry and retrieve it."

"Roger that, we're almost to the harbor now, retrieve our rifles and meet us there. We're going to need to the extra firepower." Anthony said.

Vanessa continued making her way through the bowels of Artemis. "Where are they? I know they're here I can sense them." She muttered, checking her watch, "I should probably head back to the insertion point and get out of here." She turned the corner to find the hanger where Predator was still standing, the techs working furiously to uncover its secrets. A devious smile crossed her delicate lips, "The machine Sebastian was flying! Oh I know they wouldn't dare leave this behind! I don't need to find them…I'll let them come to me! But first…" she pulled out her knife, "I'll take out the trash!"

(Artemis, Main Harbor)

After a few close calls, they reached the docking slip containing the Archangel, The white mobile assault ship idly sitting in its moorings.

"Everything looks like it's still standing." Natarle remarked. Sebastian motioned with his hand, and the five eventually reached the gangway. Sebastian then turned to face Murrue, "Okay, You three go aboard and hook up with Duncan. He and the rest of my squad should have retaken the ship by now. Get it warmed up and get the hell out of here!"

"What about you?" Murrue asked.

"Don't worry about the two of us. Once we find the Predator, we can get out that way. We'll join up with you and the Aquilo later." Anthony said. Gabby ran down the gangplank, holding two rifles in hand.

"Mission accomplished!" She panted, holding up the two heavy guns. "I figured you might need these." Sebastian hefted his BR55 HB battle rifle, seeing it was fully loaded. While Anthony did a quick onceover of his MA5C assault rifle. The younger man gave the busty blonde a quick kiss.

"Nice job, Lieutenant. You help Lieutenant Ramius and the others get the ship ready for departure. Captain Russo and I will retrieve our wayward mobile suit. We'll rendezvous with you outside the station once we're done." The Storm Wolf's attention was diverted when he saw Lacus come down the gangway. She dove into his arms. He yanked his helmet off, immediately catching her, their lips meeting in a long kiss. "Sorry to make you worry, dear. This will all be over very soon. That's my word." He whispered.

Lacus said nothing. Just wanting to hold the man she loved so much. Reaching into her dress, she pulled out a silver chain containing a familiar silver ring. "For luck" she whispered softly, putting it around his neck. "Come back to me alive."

"I will." He replied back. "Come on, Anthony. We need to go now." The White Wolf nodded to his brother, and the two ran for the hanger. Gabrielle put an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and the two went back aboard.

Murrue arrived on the bridge, her expression all business, "Status?" she ordered.

"Engines warmed up and ready to go." Neumann reported. "Just give me the word, Captain." Murrue looked to Natarle, just about to enter the CIC. The ensign's head tilted slightly. They would put their trust in the Twin Wolves to meet up with them.

"Get us out of here, Mr. Neumann. Signal Commander Richards, tell them to wait for us." She said. The helmsman deactivated the docking clamps, and brought the ship's mighty engines online. The Archangel majestically sailed out of Artemis's harbor, with no intention of ever returning.

"Ma'am, I have the Aquilo on the line." Miriallia said, "The Strike managed to escape and is currently holding position. Both Kira and Flay are aboard."

Murrue smiled, "He certainly is something. Now we just need to get Predator out."

(Artemis, Hanger ZX-2)

The Twin Wolves were standing outside the hanger. Anthony stopped cold and started to growl. Under his helmet his eyes were contracting into their wolf like state. The hanger was a bloody mess, bodies floating around stabbed and mutilated, "Pup… she's here…"

Sebastian sunk back into a defensive posture, tentatively entering the hanger. The Predator appeared unharmed. The silence was deafening. "Where is she?" The Storm Wolf growled. "Come on, Vanessa. Where are you?"

A black blur lanced out from the corner of Anthony's eye, "SHIT!" was all he had time to shout before the Midnight Wolf pounced on him barely dodging the downward slash from her knife. In a hurry he drew his hidden blade from his shoulder guard and held it in the reverse position.

"Well…you've gotten faster Anthony." Vanessa complemented acidly.

Anthony half smirked, "And you've gotten fuller since the last time we met. I'm surprised you can get your chest into that suit." He complimented perversely. Under the helmet she actually blushed taking another slash at him, only to have him deflect it with his own blade. Giving Sebastian the chance to get in position to strike.

With one solid punch she sent Anthony to meet the deck, Sebastian sprung into action trying to hit the woman with a spin kick only to have her block it, lashing out with a hard back kick to his chest plate. Seb felt the familiar crack of his ribs fracturing as he flew backward.

The White Wolf got up and raised his gun at Vanessa only to have her knock it out of his hand grabbing his wrist and twisted it behind his back viciously forcing it to dislocate it at the three joints. Anthony yowled in pain as Vanessa brought her knife up for the killing blow, only to find herself stopping mid movement. She tried to bring the blade down, but her arm refused to move. "Why can't I kill him? WHY!" She cried in frustration. The base shook again so she decided to cut her losses and run.

"Anthony! Anthony lets GO!" Sebastian grabbed his partner up by his good arm, dragging him into Predator. He stuffed the White Wolf behind the pilot's seat, started up the engines and hit the throttle. "Archangel, this is Connor. We have retrieved the X108. We are enroute now! Where is the Strike?"

"We just recovered it, Colonel." Harmony said, "Mr. Yamato and Miss Allster are both okay. Let's get out of here and go home!"

"I agree with that…and let's never speak of this incident ever again, agreed?" Anthony suggested.

"Agreed!" everyone said. The two ships formed up and resumed their journey.

Author's Notes: Ha-ha! A double feature for my loving fans. Storm Wolf's finale is in planning stages. Watch for it soon, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Tale of the Twin Wolves

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

Chapter 7

(EAS Archangel, Officer Quarters, February 2nd, C.E. 71)

BREE! BREE! BREE! The most annoying sound in the world emanated from the standard, military issue alarm clock. A fist lashed out, knocking the annoying machine to the floor with a clatter and then stomping it into little pieces "If I ever find out who invented alarm clocks, I'll stab them in the face!" Sebastian growled, rolling over to cuddle his wife. Lacus's eyes cracked open, blue orbs twinkling in mirth. It always amused her how much her beloved loathed alarm clocks, said it was a complex developed since the time he was young and had to endure waking up to his mother's alarm clock.

Out in the hallway, Anthony was just about to knock on his brother's door when he heard the clock hit on the floor. He sighed, "Some things never change." It had been nearly three days since the escape from Artemis. The Archangel and Aquilo slowly made their way towards Earth. The situation onboard had not improved any. With the quick escape from Heliopolis and the less than friendly reception at the Eurasian satellite, there had been no resupply. "Pup, come on, we've got an important meeting in ten!"

"I'll be there! Can I take a little time to wake up, first?" Sebastian snapped. Anthony glared slightly before crossing his arms.

"Yeah, you might as well wake up the Princess. She has her own duties as well, Pup. You don't want to get her in trouble too." He shot back. Irritation laced his voice, sounding atypical to his usual frosty demeanor. This was actually very common for the Twin Wolves in the morning. Sebastian would destroy his alarm clock and want to get back to sleep, forcing Anthony to come and drag him out of bed.

Sebastian's temper was rising. He was about to give another angry reply when Lacus squeezed his shoulder, her usual means of getting him to calm down. He looked into his wife's eyes, so clear and uncompromising. It was impossible for him to resist those brilliant blue orbs the same color as the sky he loved ot fly in. He could always count on their mollifying effect to calm him when he got worked up. The Storm Wolf sighed, rubbing his face to wake up, "Go on without me, Anthony. I'll catch up ASAP!" He ran his hand through soft brown locks, she really did look good as a brunette.

"Pups, what I am going to do with them?" The White Wolf sighed, as he walked away unaware of his partner's situation.

"Was it really necessary to take out your anger on the clock? It was just doing its job, honey." Lacus chided, lightly. Sebastian snorted, running his fingers along her pale cheeks. These were the moments he treasured the most. For a few precious seconds he could forget all of his nightmares and focus on the brilliant light of the woman he loved. She was his shoreline, the sight he always looked for when coming home. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "We have work to do. No more wasting time."

"Yes ma'am." He replied. The two got dressed and headed for their respective stations. Lacus to the bridge to take communications for the day, and Sebastian to the meeting Anthony mentioned earlier. He walked stiffly down the corridor, trying to banish any further sleep from his eyes. He entered Murrue's office, saluting the other senior officers. "Reporting as ordered, Captain." He said.

"Glad you could join us, Colonel." Anthony replied. "I was just addressing our situation to the others. We're running low on supplies and provisions…especially water. If we don't act fast, we could have some very angry people on our hands."

Richards nodded, "The Aquilo could make due if it was just for us. We have enough for a fifteen-man crew for three weeks. But as many people on board this ship, it would burn through it in one!" He pointed out. "If anyone has any options, I am wide open."

"I do have one idea, but I'd like to hear others before I present it." Anthony remarked. "How do you feel about a little grave robbing?" His voice dropped so low only Sebastian could hear it. The Storm Wolf stiffened. He knew immediately what his friend was talking about. The Debris Belt wasn't far from their position. It was a given they would have to pass through the place. His hands balled into fists, not exactly liking the idea but reasoning it was better than nothing. The younger man nodded, signaling his approval of the plan.

"No one else seems to have a better alternative. What is your plan, Captain Russo?" Murrue asked.

The Arctic White Wolf fixed his best glare on the three EA officers, showing why he was a denizen of the frozen North. "I know this will offend your sensibilities, but how you do feel about taking from the dead?" Mu's expression was unreadable, if he had any objections to the plan he said nothing. Both of the female officers were far more vocal in their protests.

"I beg your pardon? You want us to do that? I have never been so disgusted in my life!" Natarle said emphatically.

"Certainly there's some other source for our needs?" Murrue said, trying to be slightly more diplomatic in her response, but her disproval was clear in her eyes and on her face.

Sebastian folded his arms, looking off at the wall. "I don't like the idea myself, Lieutenant Ramius. But I think my partner is right. We're not disturbing the bodies. Just taking the resources we need to survive. There's plenty of EA and ZAFT ships in the field, and we'll take just enough for our purposes. Ammunition, spare parts for the GINNs and Lieutenant La Flaga's Zero, nothing more." He stood up a little straighter, "And perhaps we can leave a little memorial for the fallen…on both sides."

That seemed to placate Murrue and Natarle. It was relieving to know the enemy was willing to offer respect to the other side.

"I also have a plan for an extraction operation, Captain Ramius, pending your approval." Murrue nodded, Anthony took a breath and began. "The Archangel receives the cargo, with three search teams led by Ensign Badigruel, Lieutenant La Flaga, and Tech Officer Lamperouge. Team 1 will find derelict EA ships to raid ammo and parts. Team 2 will do the same but for ZAFT ships, and Team 3 will hunt for ice so we can use it for water. The Aquilo will be our shield against attack. Commander Richards will serve as your acting XO while the Ensign is off the ship."

"Works for me." Murrue said. "I think we might have to ask the help of Mr. Yamato and his friends. Would they be willing to assist us?"

"You leave that to us, Captain. We'll handle the rest." The Storm Wolf replied. The PA system buzzed to life. "Captain Russo, Colonel Connor, I think you guys need to get up here…now!" Harmony's voice was uncharacteristically somber. The six officers made their way to the bridge. They found the rest of the team standing there. Shawn's face was even more sunken in than usual. Duncan had his arms around both Gabrielle and Harmony, both girls shed quiet tears.

"What happened? What did you guys find?" Anthony asked. Duncan just pointed. With slow steps he made his way towards the viewport. He felt Lacus's dainty hand slide into his. The couple finally got a good long view of what it was. A huge plate ten kilometers in diameter, it almost resembled a continent in space. Lacus gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth. Sebastian let out a bestial growl, his eyes flashing gold for a second.

"Junius Seven…" Mu replied. "It drifted all way the here after that day…" Sebastian couldn't contain himself any longer, his hand lanced out, punching the bulkhead and leaving a sizeable dent in the wall.

"Excuse me…" he replied, walking out of the bridge with Lacus right behind. Anthony and the other Wolves sighed. Even after all this time, it was a wound that still had never healed.

"I suggest we get moving. I don't want to delay any longer." Anthony said. "Storm Wolves, report to the locker room and be ready to launch in twenty. I need go to brief our volunteers." He then left the bridge, in a much more subdued manner than his hot blooded counterpart, not even listening to Natarle whine about the damage Sebastian had caused to the wall.

(Locker Room)

Sebastian changed into his flight suit, clamping down on his emotions. He tried desperately to not let his feelings of February 14th, C.E. 70 rage out of control. "There is nothing you can do to change that day! It's over and done with!" He choked through tears, remembering a TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armor carrying a large white missile with an orange nose, aimed at a certain PLANT colony. "It's over and done with!" He cracked, failing to keep himself from breaking down.

Anthony came into the ready room at that point, seeing his partner and friend sitting on the bench. "Colonel Connor?" He asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Captain?" He said a little more sharply than he intended. Anthony flinched when he saw his partner's eyes. So full of rage and anguish remained from that day, and he would never fully be rid of it. The White Wolf looked the younger man in the eye with a stern but caring expression. He sighed, patting him on the shoulder, letting it go.

"You good to join the flight, Pup?" He asked his brother Wolf. Sebastian sighed returning the gesture.

"Yes Anthony," He said, much more calmly, putting his gloves on and picking up his helmet. He regarded it for a few seconds. The harsh lights of the locker room reflected off the white steel and plastic. It had been molded into the shape of a wolf's head, his favorite animal. To Sebastian, there was no creature nobler than a wolf, a protector and a defender. He had wanted to emulate those qualities and when crunch time had come he had failed horribly, with the shattered hulk being an eternal memorial to that failure.

Anthony nodded, "I'll coordinate the overall operation from the CIC. I'll let Lieutenant Ramius and Commander Richards handle the operations of the ship. Rally the pilots once the students are ready. I'll be back in ten minutes, have them all here when I get back, Colonel."

"Understood, Captain." He said, trying to keep his composure. Anthony nodded but then he grabbed his arm "I…need to pay a visit home while I'm down there. I won't get this chance again." The older wolf said nothing just inclining his head slightly. Sebastian's expression brightened considerably. "Thank you, Anthony."

"I expect nothing less from you, Sebastian." Anthony replied. "I know it is hard for you to be in this place, the memories that exist here. I know this is breaking open old wounds for you but it's more important than ever for you to keep your head on straight. You are my executive officer and the last thing I need is for my right hand man to go to pieces during such a critical operation. Stay frosty out there and watch your six, okay?"

"Will do!" Sebastian replied. His fellow Wolf gave him another affectionate squeeze on the shoulder and went to enlist the support of Kira and the others.

(Crew Quarters)

The White Wolf entered to see the students sitting around. Kuzzey flinched when the sniper entered. He rolled his eyes. "Excuse me everyone," He said. "I hope I'm not intruding. But we need help."

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked.

Anthony took a deep breath. This would be the tough part, selling it to them. "We're having supply issues, having to resort to really old school salvage methods to get by for the time being." He looked to them with a somber look. "One of the possible sights for salvage is the remains of the Junius Seven colony. I need volunteers for an extraction operation to J7 and a few derelict ships we found along the way."

"Say what? You really want to loot Junius Seven? It's a gravesite!" Kira was absolutely repulsed at the idea of desecrating the place.

"Only for what we need, most likely to grab ice in order to replenish our water supply." Anthony reassured him. "Trust me, Mr. Yamato I don't like this any more than you do." He looked to Cagalli and each of the other students in turn, "You know I wouldn't do this unless we absolutely had no other choice. We discussed it with the other senior officers and we agreed to have a short joint forces memorial for the dead. Anyone who wishes to help can come with me. Once you've suited up, meet in the ready room."

Everyone looked around, and all reached the same conclusion. "We want to help, Captain Russo." Flay said, "I think it's worth it to offer our respects."

"We are very grateful for that Miss Allster. Please go get suited up, I'll see you then." He said. After a few minutes, Anthony led the teens to the ready room where the other pilots were waiting. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at what Flay was wearing. The guys and were wearing the normal white space suits, but Flay and Miriallia both wore pink versions of Kira's flight suit.

"Is there a reason you're both wearing those, ladies? Last time I checked you weren't pilots. Unless you suddenly volunteered and got training in the last ten minutes." The Storm Wolf said.

"No, there weren't any normal suits in our size." Flay replied. Kira could only goggle at his girlfriend. He wondered when the operation was over if she wouldn't be interested in taking the Strike out for a little joyride when it was just the two of them alone.

"Yeah, and even this is a little tight." Miriallia blushed, tugging at the collar. The suit didn't leave much to the imagination, defining and flattering the curves of both girls in ways that had many of the male crewmembers staring. Anthony cleared his throat, making everyone focus on him again.

"Now if you're all done, we can get the briefing underway." He said. Everyone took his or her seats. Sebastian joined his partner at the front of the both men taking on the stern glare of a commander. The lights dimmed so the screen could be seen clearly. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is a resource recovery operation. You will be broken off into three teams for this so listen up because I'm not in the habit of repeating myself." He directed his gaze towards Natarle.

"Ensign Badigurel will head up the first team, call sign, Nomad One, consisting of Miss Connor, Mr. Koenig, Miss Haw, and Miss Allster. They will head to the J7 site and search for water sources and foodstuffs, you will be escorted by Angel Two and Wolf Two. Lieutenant La Flaga will head up and escort Nomad Two consisting of Mr. Buskirk, Miss Attha, and Mr. Levy. Your mission is to search through any Earth Alliance ship hulks you discover, salvaging parts, food, water, and ammunition. Escorts will be Angel One and Wolf Four. Tech Officer Lamperouge's team is Nomad Three, consisting of Mr. Argyle and Mister Pal. You will have the same objective as Nomad 2, but for ZAFT vessels. Wolves Three and Six are your escorts. The Aquilo and Sprites will be our CAP. Colonel Connor will be in charge in the field while I run things from the CIC."

His expression softened slightly. "After we have completed the operation, we will have a short memorial service for all who died during the horrible tragedy last year, on both sides. I think it's the least we can do for them." Lacus smiled at that, and even Cagalli was happy, it made her feel better the Twin Wolves were going to the trouble of honoring both ZAFT and Earth Alliance. "Everyone report to the hanger bay, let's get this done and move out as quickly as possible. Dismissed!" He barked.

Anthony stepped away from the podium and directed his gaze at Kira. "I would be very careful out there, Mr. Yamato. It's a different place all together. Some won't have the same respect for the dead you do. They won't even care it's a graveyard."

"Understood." Kira replied. Anthony saluted and made for the bridge. He floated down into the darkened depths of the Combat Information Center, taking the center seat.

"Commander Richards, what's the status from Colonel Connor on the flight decks?" He directed to the Archangel's temporary executive officer.

"The Colonel reports green. Everyone's suited up and ready to launch, Captain Russo." Richard's reported. "Good luck, Natty." He whispered. Anthony gave a nod of approval, folding his arms in front of his face.

"Excellent, Commander. Captain Ramius, at your word. She's your ship." He directed to Murrue.

"Thank you, all units launch." Murrue replied, confidently and with authority.

"Nomad and Escorts, you're green and go for launch. Be safe out there, everyone." He said, "The status is Green/Guard. Escort leads, confirm." He got three confirmations from Sebastian, Harmony, and Mu. "Alright, Nomads stay in radio contact with command and escorts at all time. In the event of hostile engagement Nomads are to get close to the debris and power down. Escorts will be upgraded to status Yellow."

"Confirmed, White Wolf Actual. We'll keep you informed of any further developments." Sebastian replied. Anthony then hailed the Aquilo, on the same operational channel with everyone else.

"Aquilo, This is White Wolf Actual, launch Sprite drones now and begin Combat Air Patrol. There's no telling what's lurking around here." Anthony said.

"Confirmed White Wolf Actual, launching drones and establishing CAP right now." Kaitlin replied.

(Debris Belt)

Two G-Weapons, three GINNs, and one Zero escorted the MAW-01 Mistral worker pods into the abyss of space, with Sebastian flying lead in Predator. "Alright Nomad Teams, you know your objectives. Fly loose and check in every half hour, notify us as far as specs, ammunition, and part types. We're going to making a list so we want to make sure we get everything." The Storm Wolf noticed a quartet of dark shapes streak by. "There go the Sprites."

"What the?" Mu couldn't believe his eyes, flying by were what appeared to be Moebius Zeros, but instead of the brilliant orange the Hawk of Endymion knew so well they were in a muted blue-gray color scheme. "Command this is Angel One. Where did those extra Zeroes come from?"

Anthony came up on his screen with a bemused expression on his face. "They're not quite Zeros as you know them, Lieutenant. Say hello to the UCSV-120 Sprite. UCSV stands for Unmanned Combat Space Vehicle. They keep the big linear cannon. But the gunbarrels are replaced with two beam cannons in each pod. It gives them a lot more punch. An onboard AI maneuvers the gunbarrels. I think you'll find them quite effective."

Mu watched the unmanned versions of his machine head to the extreme edge of the operation zone. "Huh, imagine that, wonder if those guys can upgrade my Zero? The extra firepower would be useful, especially if we have to go up against the other G-Weapons." The Hawk remarked. Anthony gave it some thought.

"You could talk to Commander Richards, I'm sure he could give the schematics to Chief Murdoch and he could make the necessary improvements." The White Wolf remarked. The banter stopped and everyone set about to his or her assigned tasks.

(Junius Seven Ruins)

Predator and the Strike led the five Mistrals down towards the battered remains of the colony the Storm Wolf once called home. Sebastian swallowed hard, remembering the last time he had been here. "Nomad Team, follow me. There's somewhere we need to go first…something you all need to see." He said, leading down them a shattered street, Predator leading the worker mobile suits and the Strike bringing up the rear.

"Where exactly are we going, Colonel?" Natarle asked.

"Home…" was the only reply she got from him. She looked out the viewport and freaked out when a dead body beat against it. She froze upon taking a closer look and saw many other corpses littering the area. It was a bitter reminder of quarter of a million lives lost on that day so long ago.

"Sweet mother of God give them peace." She whispered. Natarle Badigurel had never considered herself a very religious person, but in that moment a prayer was very appropriate. She had never harbored any animosity towards Coordinators, and looked on with disgust at the attitudes many of her shipmates at the academy in Annapolis took towards their genetically altered cousins, bragging about how many space monsters they were going to kill. She had sworn never to judge a person by their genes after those experiences, and now she was seeing what such decisions made out of fear and prejudice had led to.

Kira and his friends were also learning the hard way of the cost of war. Tolle had to keep from throwing up. Miriallia was on the edge of tears. And Flay…Flay burst out crying altogether. It was too much for her to take. "How could they do this?" She burst out, "What kind of monsters would go to these lengths?" The redhead sunk into more tears. In her own Mistral, Lacus closed her eyes, mourning silently for the ones who had died. Sebastian's sober face appeared on the monitor of everyone.

"I see you've figured out the reason for this little detour, Miss Allster. I know you haven't always liked Coordinators, but I want to let it sink in " The Storm Wolf said, "Take a good, long look at those bodies, everyone. These people will never know another day. Many of them were just children, all of them killed just because their DNA was a little different from others." He suddenly looked much older than his eighteen years.

"My family has a long standing military tradition," Natarle said, the anger very clear in her voice and body language, "I can trace my ancestry in the Atlantic Federation Armed Forces all the way back to World War II. I read their journals, when they talked about finding the concentration camps on their way to Berlin, the sheer suffering those souls endured…" She swallowed hard, "This atrocity is the kind of thing they fought against. They would have never condoned this at all…as do I!"

"A very smart decision, Ensign," Anthony replied sagely, "There's a time to follow the rules, and then there are times when you need to throw the book out the window and follow your heart. I think your family would have left the military on basic principle if they were ever ordered to commit such a horrific act."

"I'm in full agreement, Captain Russo." She said.

The team arrived at the remains of a ranch style house, Predator landed in the front yard. "We've reached our destination, set down here everyone." The lawn was crowded with such a plethora of machines. Sebastian looked at the front door with wistful eyes. Lacus came up next to him, giving him a hug around the waist. He looked to Kira who had just come down from the Strike. "As you said, Mr. Yamato. This is a graveyard. So it's only right for us to pay our respects. This was my home before the attacks. My family is here."

Trembling fingers reached for the doorknob. Two sets of hands came up to support him. He looked to see both Flay and Lacus flanking him, giving him reassuring looks. Sebastian took a deep breath and entered his former home. "Well…onwards and upwards." He said, finally crossing the threshold.

The first thing everyone noticed was despite how much like a tomb it felt, there was still an inviting air about the place. It wasn't a stretch for the former students to feel welcome here. The group started searching the house. Miriallia floated around the couch and screamed. Lying on the floor was a man in his late forties with salt and pepper hair, "Colonel…" she whimpered. Tolle held her, whispering silent words of comfort.

Natarle came up to look at the man, noticing the stark resemblance between him and the Storm Wolf, especially the brilliant blue eyes. "Let me guess…your father?" She asked.

He nodded soberly, "Yes…Joseph Connor." He said, plucking the picture frame in his hand. It was a picture of him, a younger Sebastian, and a woman with dark hair and playful green eyes sitting at a picnic table in a park, possibly on Earth. "My mother, Andrea. She died of ovarian cancer when I was 13. We moved to the PLANTs shortly after that. This place belonged to my grandparents. They should be around here as well."

"I think we found them!" Flay's voice came from the kitchen. Sure enough, the body of a couple both in their seventies floated there. The male was tall and thin with thin white hair on his face. His arms around the waist of his wife, also thin wearing glasses and long snow-white hair in a ponytail. It was becoming harder and harder for him to keep his emotions in check.

"Grams…" He whispered, taking the woman's hand. "Pope…" he turned to the man. "I'm home…" Lacus instinctively put her arms around him, sending all her love to him. Flay and Miriallia felt the urge to start crying again. Both of the boys just put their arms around the waist of their respective girlfriend. "There's one more person who lived here with us. Shannon Winston, my cousin. She was my surrogate older sister, always there for me when I needed her."

"Where would she have been at the time of the attack?" Kira asked.

"My room." He said, leading them up the stairs. He stopped in front of a door with a brilliant green Post-It note that said, 'Wolf's Den' on the front. Once again, trembling fingers grasped the doorknob. He tried to turn it but it wouldn't move. Miriallia stepped forward, gently pushing his hand away.

She smiled at him, "Allow me, Colonel. I think you've had enough trauma for today." It was clear to her how badly shaken it was making the Storm Wolf and she wanted to repay him for saving them back at Artemis.

"Thank you, Miss Haw. That's very sweet of you. Proceed." He said. The girl took a deep breath, put her hand on the doorknob and let it swing open. Hovering there in the middle of the room was a woman in her early twenties, dark hair waving around her in the vacuum of space. Clutched in her arms was a stuffed wolf plushie. A single crystalline tear stuck on her cheek.

The Storm Wolf stood in front of his beloved cousin. He looked at the stuffed animal in her hands. He gently plucked it from her fingers. "I remember this…she gave it to me as a Christmas present when I was 6." His voice cracked. "I carried it everywhere with me. This little guy was what inspired my love of wolves in the first place." He reached out to close her lifeless eyes. "You guys might want to turn off your radios for what I'm about to do next, if you want to preserve your ears."

Natarle was about to ask what he meant when Sebastian threw his head back and howled. It was a howl of mourning, all of his pain and loss expelled in one rushed moment. He sank to his knees, letting the dam open. She kneeled over and awkwardly put her hand on his shoulder. "Colonel, we really should get moving. We still have a lot of work to do. We need to get that ice for the ship."

"You're right, Ensign. I just…needed that catharsis." He stood up, his eyes full of purpose. "I have a request for you. When we're done here, I'd like to take a shuttle and recover the bodies of my father, grandparents, and cousin. I want to give them a proper burial once we get back to Earth. It's my duty to them."

"Of course. We can keep them in the morgue until such time." She said. With the greatest care and reverence, all four bodies were laid out in the living room to be recovered later on. Sebastian gave the plushie to Lacus. She said nothing, just holding it to her chest.

"Nomad One, let's get going. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can go home." Sebastian said, all business once again. The Gundams and Mistrals kicked off and headed deeper into the remains of the city. They eventually found a couple of water towers with enough of the precious frozen liquid to keep them supplied for several weeks. Sebastian and Kira kept a vigilant eye over the Mistrals, as they slowly lifted the ice chunks out one at a time.

"Archangel to Nomad One, All others teams report good findings at their sites, they're on their way back. You're all that's left. Something happen to you guys?" Anthony radioed in.

"We're good over here, Anthony. We've recovered water from several rooftop reservoirs, not to mention we're also looking for bottled water as well. I want to say there's enough there to keep us happy for awhile." Sebastian replied.

"Copy that, Nomad. Don't forget to check any markets for frozen and canned goods, they should have survived as well." The White Wolf responded.

"Also…" Sebastian trailed off, "I paid a visit to my old home. Send someone, there's four bodies that have to be picked up and brought back."

"Understood, Storm Wolf Actual…" Anthony's voice was very subdued in its response. "I'll alert the morgue and tell them to prepare for four cold storage transfer."

"Thank you, Anthony." He said.

"No problem, my brother. It's what family does. White Wolf Actual out." The radio shut off with a brief crackle, and Sebastian endeavored to lock up his emotions once again and finish up his task. After collecting all they could carry, the eight mobile suits made their back to the Archangel.

(Elsewhere in the Debris Belt)

Unbeknownst to the two ships, they were not the only ones present. The collected space junk left behind after almost five hundred years of space travel made for very effective cover. The Archangel and Aquilo floated right by what they thought was just another battered Nazca-class vessel, not realizing there was a significant lack of battle damage on this particular ship. On the bridge of the PSV Redemption Captain Marie Yukari gave the white vessel her usual clinical appraisal.

"So this is the ship that gave Rau so much trouble?" She remarked, flicking her long salt and pepper hair out of her face. The low ponytail it sat in bounced about in the low gravity of her vessel. "If the reports are right, my errant son is on board as well. That won't do at all. We're just lucky we have business in the area as well. It must be fate."

"It's also confirmed that the remains of the Storm Wolves are on board as well, ma'am. Commander Connor, and Lieutenants Mason, Cooper, and DeMarchais further add to the problem, especially considering Mason and Cooper's GINNs have apparently been heavily upgraded." Her executive officer reported. "Plus Commander Connor has that new mobile suit."

Marie remembered reading Rau's reports about the Predator and Strike. Even though she only had GINNs at her disposal, she hadn't gotten to her position by being timid. "Bring the ship back up to combat readiness. We're going to take out the new Earth Alliance vessel." She folded her arms in front of her, "Well son, we'll see just what you're capable of. I hope you don't make it too dull."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Tale of the Twin Wolves

By Storm Wolf77415 and Wing Commander White Wolf

Chapter 8

(PSV Redemption, Bridge)

Marie's hazel eyes continued to appraise her target, waiting until the Archangel had passed by and there was enough distance between them so she could spring the ambush. "Prepare to bring all systems back online, activate the N-Jammers, arm all weapons, and prepare the catapult to launch our GINNs. I think it's time for us to test the Earth Alliance's mettle." Marie said. The bridge came to life around her. It was a feeling she enjoyed, how everyone immediately acceded to her wishes since she was the captain. Power in its simplest form was control, and she controlled the Redemption with no dispute.

But Marie Yukari was still human, and even she could miss certain details when she was excited about something, she had seen the report Rau sent out about the "Legged Ship" but in her rush hadn't read it all the way through, including the part about the missile frigate that was escorting the majestic white vessel. Nor did she notice the frigate's four drones that had been trailing through the debris belt on either side of the ship. One of the Sprites saw the Redemption's heat signature flare as it came back online and immediately sent a burst transmission back to the Aquilo.

(ONS Aquilo, Bridge)

"Commander Richards, The Sprites just ID'ed a heat bloom!" Caitlin reported in alarm. "It's a Nazca, they were hiding in the debris!" Her eyebrows knitting together, when she realized just whom they were dealing with. "Sir…It's the Redemption!"

Richards gripped the hand of his command chair, Anthony had told him about his mother, the possibilities of facing her had been likely, but he hadn't expected it to be this soon. "Send in the Sprites, try and keep them at bay. Colonel Connor's team is still out there and we need to buy some time for them to get back safely." The Sprites formed up with the Aquilo, and they began stalking their prey.

Marie flashed a devious smirk, the legged ship was straight in her crosshairs and she was about to give them a one way ticket to the great beyond, Rau would be very pleased. "Weapons status?" She ordered. The weapons officer was about to report in when the proximity alarms flared to life, "What the hell is that?" Marie said.

"Captain, we have another vessel coming from behind! It's not in any of our records!" The radar operator replied.

"How did they sneak up behind us?" Marie snapped, spinning to face him.

"They did the same thing! Hid themselves in the debris and powered down!" the operator snapped. "Captain Yukari we have inbound contacts with the new ship, they appear to be…Zeroes!" the sonar officer reported.

"Zeroes, out here? I thought the Hawk of Endymion was the only survivor." Marie said. "Do we have a firing solution?"

"No shot on enemy to stern, but they have a lock on us. Multiple designator signals!" He replied. Marie couldn't believe that she had been so shortsighted, things had just gone south for her very quickly.

"We got her boxed in!" Jackson said, "Notify the Archangel we'll let them have the honor of the first shot!" The ship's navigation lights start rapidly flashing in a high luminosity sequence, to anyone who wasn't in the know would assume it was random blinking, but it was a very effective means of communicating without giving too much away.

(Debris Belt)

"Well shit!" Sebastian said, wincing when he caught the Aquilo's silent broadcast. "Of all the ships we could have run into, it had to be the Redemption!"

"Are they really intending to start a battle here?" Kira asked incredulously.

"You just answered your own question, kid. It's a given that Marie is looking for a fight. As far as ZAFT knows, we've gone rogue and by joining with you guys we're effectively traitors. She's never liked us anyway so this is a golden opportunity to take us out once and for all." Sebastian replied. "What do we do, Colonel Connor?" Natarle asked, not liking the vulnerable position they were currently in.

Sebastian quickly weighed his options.

"Commander Badigurel, Miss Allster, Miss Haw, Miss Connor, Mr. Koenig, stay powered down and remain here among the debris, do not make a sound. The Strike and I will flank around the Redemption, get into a position where we can attack them if necessary. There's got to be a way we can contact White Wolf Actual, he may have his own plan."

"Nomad One understands, Storm Wolf Actual. We'll hold among the debris. Good luck, Colonel." Natarle said. A slight buzz of static signaling the radio had turned off.

"Alright, Mr. Yamato, you and I will circle around the Redemption's port flank, we'll hold our position, wait for them to pass by and we'll hit them in their soft underbelly." Sebastian said.

(Archangel, Bridge)

Lucky for Sebastian, the people on the white ship had seen the secret warning sent by their comrades. Anthony's sharp eyes had seen the blinking almost at once and he was not happy. "Murrue, go to General Quarters, we've got company!" He tapped a few buttons on his console and brought an image of the Aquilo's lights flashing. "It's a coded visual message, we've used when we didn't want to use the radio. It reads 'Incoming Hostile, Nazca class…Redemption.'" Anthony went pale, "It's my Mom…"

"Your mother?" Mu asked.

"Unfortunately, Commander. Captain Marie Yukari is my mother. Her vessel is part of Le Creuset's team. She's an royal bitch with a block of ice where her heart should be." He replied, a slight growl in his voice, "She's not someone to take lightly. My mother is one of ZAFT's best ship captains, and a brilliant scientist on top of it."

"Where is Nomad One?" Murrue asked, with the bulk of the students on Sebastian's team, she was concerned if something happened to them.

"We haven't heard from them yet. If Storm is smart he's keeping off the grid in the debris." Anthony said. "I think it's time for us to throw a little curve ball of my own. Mr. Neumann, can you pull a quick Crazy Ivan?" He pulled out a thin piece of black plastic, not all that dissimilar to an eyepatch and inserted it into the lens of his right eye, before taking a position at one of the vacant CIC consoles.

"Uh, yes Captain Russo, but why?" The helmsman asked. He was a little unsettled at the feral smile crossing the naval officer's lips.

"I'm going to punch my mother in the gut with the help of one of the Valiants." He replied. Murrue and the other bridge officers looked at Anthony like he was crazy. "I'm a sniper, the Valiant is a nothing but a big gun when you think about it." He tapped the patch, "My glasses contain a small projection unit. The patch lets me see tactical data in real time. With this baby, in my hands the Valiant becomes the biggest sniper rifle in the world."

"It should be quite the shot then," Murrue commented.

"Just wait and see. Okay, I'm synced to the Valiant's targeting camera. Mr. Neuman, prepare to commence 180 degree rotation to the starboard, Mr. Pal, bring the port Valiant online and charge once our rotation hits forty five degrees. Wait for my mark!" He closed his eyes, letting himself sink into deep state every sniper entered when making the fatal shot. His finger hovered over the trigger button. The White Wolf's eyes snapped open, "Begin maneuver! Hard turn to starboard! Valiant at 100% charge! FIRING!"

The Valiant crackled with electricity, and the 110cm shell launched, soaring straight and true towards its target. No one on the Redemption didn't see the incoming round as tore into the bowels of the vessel just as the catapult activated, the shot destroyed the GINN on deck. The resulting explosion and flying debris caused the linear rails to come off their brackets and flow with the current which was heading outward.

(Debris Field)

"Haha! Nice shot, Anthony!" Sebastian said to himself. Only his partner could take a ship-mounted weapon and pull off such a clean and precise shot. He looked to the Redemption, smoke billowing out of the gaping hole that had once been its linear catapult. "Oh, Marie is throwing a fit right now! I would not want to be her chief engineer!"

"What just happened, Colonel?" Natarle asked, the Mistrals had been hiding among the debris and only he had seen the lucky shot."

"Anthony just gave us some breathing room. Ensign, take the children and make a run for the Archangel, stick to the shadows. Mr. Yamato, we're going to rub salt into an open wound." Sebastian said.

Murrue was speechless, she had thought the stoic young man with glasses was just being cocky, but he had gone and made a near impossible shot and crippled the enemy ship. The White Wolf came out of CIC with a rather satisfied grin on his face, "Lieutenant Ramius, please hail the enemy vessel. I want to speak to her captain."

"Hi Mom. Nice of you stop by and pay me a visit. I see you received my welcome shot. If you want to continue I can send another, and this time I'll go straight for the power core and nothing will be left of you. Give me an excuse!" The feral grin on Anthony's face was unmistakable, and he clearly intended to do just that if they persisted.

"You ungrateful brat! I am your mother! How could you do this to the one who gave birth to you?" Marie screeched. Anthony just snorted.

"You quit being my mother when you dumped me off with Dad and started banging a man half your age." Anthony replied, not fazed in the slightest, "Really, what do you do see in Rau? I mean, I can't imagine it's for his looks! Those tiny, beady little eyes, all sunken in. Tell me, does he wear the mask during sex? Cause I have to imagine it's an improvement over having to look at his ugly mug every night!"

"Funny, I always thought Rau wore the mask so he doesn't have to look at the black hole that's Marie's chest!" Sebastian's voice cut in. "You made a mistake coming after us sweetheart. Your linear catapult is trashed and you can't launch any machines." Sebastian's grin was equally feral. He was going to enjoy every second of this. "And now you're going to get it, bitch!"

"I would reconsider your words, Colonel." Marie spat out the last word, "It's true I may no longer have access to my mobile suits, but I can still blast you into oblivion! Arm all cannons!" She started ordering, but then the entire screen shook. "What the?" She screeched. Sebastian's grin just grew thinner, and Marie's face turned purple with rage, "Connor…what in the hell did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much, Captain Yukari," He drawled. "I just thought I would finish the job my best friend started. While Anthony was keeping you busy, my wingman and I snuck up from behind you and just destroyed your entire main battery! You're pretty much impotent now, not all that different from Rau on his best night! You're outmatched, Marie. Get out of here while the getting is good!"

Anthony's smirk mirrored his brother, "Take a message back to Zala for us, Mom. We know about his plans…and we're going to make absolutely sure that he doesn't have his way. So do as my brother says, and get out of my sight!" Marie's face screwed into a livid glare, she hadn't wanted to admit it but she had walked right into the Twin Wolves' trap and it wouldn't have taken much for them to finish the job.

"You've won the day, Anthony. But I'll tell you this right now. Rau is gathering a task force of ships together to pursue you, and I will be joining them! You're on borrowed time now. We will find you and then every last one of you will die! And that is not a threat, it's not even a promise…it's guarantee, and I always live up to my guarantees!" The screen went dark and the Redemption limped away.

"Is it wise to just let them go like that, Captain Russo?" Murrue asked. "If your mother is truly as dangerous as you say she is, then what's to stop her from making good on her threat? She made it pretty clear that ZAFT is sending a pursuit force after us, even with the addition of your team, I don't like our chances very much!" Anthony said nothing, and paced idly along the bridge to look out the view port onto the wide expanse of stars.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Lieutenant Ramius. Marie isn't the only one with reinforcements on the way. Our people are already on enroute with fresh supplies and weapons." He replied, "Recall Colonel Connor's team, we need to get to our rendezvous point, ASAP. If Rau's looking for a fight, we're going to give him one!"

(Four Days Later)

Veteran soldiers say combat is one percent sheer terror and ninety-nine percent pure boredom. The entire Archangel bridge crew was learning this lesson first hand. "It's been four days, Captain Russo are your people going to get here any time soon?" Murrue grunted in annoyance. The brunette considered herself a decent person with a fairly even temperament, but the waiting was starting to grate on ever her.

Anthony checked his watch, "A little more patience, Captain. My people are careful but they are never late. They should be here at any time." He said.

"Captain, the proximity alarm just went off! We have a Nazca-class destroyer approaching us from the starboard stern!" Sai reported from his station at electronic warfare behind Murrue's seat. "It's pinging an Orb IFF. It's coming up as the Blizzard Prowler."

"That's our back up." Anthony said, watching with a certain wistfulness as the majestic form of the Nazca drifted into view, unlike its sister ships it was painted in a brilliant white, not that different from his mobile suit. "Miss Allster, would you kindly hail the Prowler, and let the Captain know that we have her on our monitors?"

"Yes, Captain Russo." She replied, hailing the former ZAFT vessel. "Attention, Blizzard Prowler, this is the EAS Archangel, we have you on our screens."

"We read you loud and clear, Archangel. We have the same with you. This is Blizzard Prowler Actual, bearing munitions, spare parts, and more important of all, medical supplies, food, and water. I bet you're especially grateful for those last three items." A feminine voice replied, "We request permission to come alongside." Flay looked to Murrue who gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Permission granted, Blizzard Prowler Actual. We're glad to have you here with us." Flay said. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it sounded familiar to her. Anthony allowed himself a small smile.

"Miss Allster, please the Prowler's captain to begin cargo transfer upon adopting formation, as per my orders authentication Omega Fox Three Five. They'll get what you'll be telling them."

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Tell the Captain she best be among them, I need to speak with her in person." Anthony replied, quickly leaving the bridge. No one had noticed he had become a little edgy at the end, and hadn't wanted anyone to see him. As Anthony made his way down the hall to his quarters, he grimaced, clutching his chest as his eyes flashed from their usual brilliant green to white with blood red rims.

Undeterred he continued a few more steps before he stopped. "If you have something to say, Sebastian. Go ahead and say it!" He rasped in a feral tone. The younger of the Twin Wolves slid out of the shadows, concern etched on his face.

"Anthony, I think we need to have a little chat. We've been friends and partners for a very long time now. I'd think that earns me a little bit of trust." Sebastian replied in a sober tone, folding his arms across his chest. "You've been acting really weird as of late, especially during the battle with Marie. I went along with it at the time because I don't like your mother and I'd relish a chance to insult her, but I think I deserve to know just what's going on here."

Anthony grunted, "Fine…let's go to one of the empty storerooms. I don't want anyone else to see this." He said.

"Lay on, Macduff." Sebastian said. The two pilots found an empty storeroom; Sebastian closed the door and locked it. "Okay, Captain Russo, you going to tell me now?"

"Yes, Colonel Connor, but first I want you to swear to me on your sword that nothing that is discussed here becomes public knowledge without my say so." Anthony said, the light glinting off the lenses of his glasses. Sebastian's eyebrows shot upward, a hand subconsciously going down to Fenrir. A samurai taking an oath on his own blade was one of the deepest vows that could be made. Those who broke such an oath were to immediately commit seppuku, and the Storm Wolf could tell this was no laughing matter.

"Very well then, Captain." Sebastian drew Fenrir and saluted his partner, blade inches from his face. "I, Colonel Sebastian Andrew Connor, do swear on my blade, Fenrir, that I will not reveal the truths of my meeting with Captain Anthony James Russo on this day, February 8th, C.E. 71 without his express and explicit permission." The wolfhead katana came down, returning to its sheath.

"Sebastian, let's put aside all ranks and titles, and speak just as brother wolves. At any point in your life have you ever worried about losing yourself in the moment? Giving in your baser instincts?" Anthony asked.

"In our line of work, who hasn't? I know that after J7 fell I was ready to kill anyone who got in my way." Sebastian said.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Anthony snapped in a bestial tone, causing his brother to jump back, hand going to his weapon by instinct training. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry…damn it!" He cursed, and it was then Sebastian saw just how much his partner's hands were shaking. He pulled the pill bottle out of his jacket, trying to unscrew the top with trembling fingers, but it fell out of his hands. The Storm Wolf deftly caught it.

"This medicine must be pretty important." Sebastian said, noting there were only two more pills in it. "Judging from the looks of things, you're almost out."

"Yes…" Anthony said, hanging his head in shame. "The truth is, Pup, I'm a real life werewolf." He removed his jacket, leaving just a white tank top. He held one arm out and to Sebastian's amazement and horror; thick grayish-white fur began sprouting and coursing up towards the White Wolf's shoulder, his eyes changed from their usual green to the brilliant white of his SEED mode, but lined with blood red rims.

Despite a certain amount of fear at seeing what his best friend was turning into, Sebastian kept a straight face. "Marie did this to you." It wasn't a question. He was all too aware of her scientific background and suddenly a lot of Anthony's stories were starting to make very sobering sense to the young pilot and he was starting to regret not finishing the job.

"Yeah, she did this to me." Anthony said, the hair slowly receding and his eyes returning to their normal color. "Since I was a baby my dear mother used me as little more than a lab experiment. When I didn't meet up to her standards she ditched me with Dad and went elsewhere. She tore apart my genetic structure and messed with it in every way imaginable, even added wolf DNA to the mix, my senses are far more acute than even most Coordinators. That, coupled with some other adjustments to my genome, allow me to transform into what you saw earlier." Anthony held his hand out, clearing wanting the medicine. Sebastian opened the bottle, dropping one of the innocuous white pills into his hand.

"Thanks," he replied, popping it back. "If you're wondering about the meds, they help keep the myself under control. The wolf DNA didn't just give me enhanced senses…it gave the feral side of the animal as well. Without them, I can lose control of myself, thus my original question to you." He shook the bottle, letting the lone pill rattle around inside.

"How often do you need to take the meds?" Sebastian asked.

"One a day, everyday. I've been running low and I was trying to stretch what little I had remaining out. It's why I was getting twitchy." He said.

"What do we need to do about refills so this doesn't happen again?" Sebastian asked.

Anthony smiled, "Thankfully, Maria brought an entire case with her as part of our resupply. I'll be good for at least another six months, and we should have returned to Orb by then." He said.

"Anthony…is there anyone else besides you who has gone through this? Because I doubt Marie would have just stopped at one." Sebastian asked.

The White Wolf nodded, "You're right, I'm not the only one. Vanessa is the same way. It's how I was able to detect her at Artemis. Wolves recognize their own kind." A sudden realization then hit Sebastian.

"Anthony…could Marie have done her experiments on me? I felt Vanessa the same way you did; it just wasn't as strong. Could I have been one of her lab rats without ever knowing it?" Sebastian asked.

"You've never exhibited any of the signs like Vanessa and myself, but it's possible. However, we would have to wait until after we return to Earth to find out. My mother's work is extensive, but at the same time very subtle in its execution. It requires a very extensive battery of tests to determine just what she's done to you, pup. We just don't have the means to do it right now."

"All right, then." Sebastian replied, unlocking the door. "Rest assured, I won't say a word about your…condition to the others. It will remain just between us."

"Thanks pup. It means a lot." Anthony replied, his usual mask slipping back into place. "We should head for the hangar, Maria's shuttle is going to be here soon. It would be rude not to greet her properly. I'm wondering if we shouldn't invite Crewman Allster to join us. It could make for a very heartwarming little show." His brother just smirked, going to the wall communication panel.

"Colonel Connor to Crewman Allster, please meet Captain Russo and I on the flight deck." Sebastian replied.

"Uh, yes sir. I'll be right there." Flay replied, surprised at the invitation. Sebastian grinned; They each grabbed a mover handle and headed for the hangar. Flay came around a corner, quickly offering a salute to the two senior officers.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Allster." Anthony replied, returning the gesture, offering his arm to her like a true gentleman. Flay blushed, shyly slipping her arm through his. Sebastian put a brotherly hand on the younger girl's shoulder. The simple gesture was comforting in a familiar way. They eventually arrived at the hangar just as the shuttle from the Prowler pulled into an empty slip next to the Predator.

The trio watched as a stream of technicians and mechanics disembarked. "The truth is, Miss Allster we ordered you down because we wanted you meet the Blizzard Prowler's captain." Sebastian said. "She's someone you should know quite well. You could say…this is a family reunion." Flay gasped when the shuttle's last occupant emerged. She wore the black uniform of a ZAFT ship captain. Long hair colored the same fire-engine red as her own tied in a high ponytail. Bluish-gray eyes had a gentle shine in them. She gave a warm smile to the younger girl, floating down to her and running a manicured hand along her cheek.

"Maria? Is that really you big sister!" Flay asked, a flood of memories roaring to forefront of her mind. Memories of warm summer days playing at the family estate in Maine back on Earth. She was certain if this had happened on Earth her legs would have given out. The older woman just nodded, embracing her.

"Hi, little sister, it's been far too long." Maria Allster replied, not bothering to hide the sob in her voice. "You've gotten so big! And so beautiful! I can't believe it!" Sebastian came over and hugged both of the Allster sisters, a little bit of liquid pride in his own eyes. "Hello, Sebby, thanks for setting this whole thing up."

"Not a problem, Cuz." Sebastian replied, causing Flay to react with surprise, "Yeah, funny little story, Flay. Your dad and my mom are siblings. You know what that makes us?" He put his arms around the girls' shoulders. "The three of us are family, first cousins to be exact! Wolves look out for their own, and I will guarantee I will protect you the best I can until we get back to Earth." Flay couldn't contain herself any longer and began to cry in her sister and cousin's arms.

"Shh, You're not alone anymore, Flay. We're both here for you." Maria said. Flay sniffled, drying her eyes out.

"I remember…just barely, but I remember. Daddy…sent you away. He said you were sick and that…you died." Flay said. Maria's eyes hardened. "I guess that's not the case is it?"

"No. Dad sent me away because I was an abomination in his eyes!" She spat out, "A little history lesson for you, Flay. Mom was always very sickly as a child, and it left her frail even into adulthood, I'm sure you remember those last years with her, constantly bedridden." Flay nodded, it was only a few weeks after her fifth birthday when Catherine Allster passed on. "Mom did not want her children to have to go through what she did. So she secretly had me made into a Coordinator, probably intended for you to be one as well."

"Daddy would have never approved." Flay said, recalling too many rants on the subject at the few times they actually had dinner together.

"You're damn right he didn't. When Dad found out he went ballistic. He stuffed me onto the first ship to the PLANTs. Not wanting my 'freakishness' to affect his precious little girl." Maria's hands balled into fists. "A six year old girl just dropped into the middle of an unfamiliar place all alone. Thankfully I met Anthony's father at the spaceport. He took me in, adopted me as his own daughter. But I always wondered about you, what kind of person you'd grow into. It hurt so much when I heard Mom died. But Victor and Anthony helped." She looked to Sebastian, "And then I found out about Aunt Andrea and how she had a son. It was a happy day to meet my cousin."

"Same here, I was hurting pretty bad after J7. Knowing I had at least one blood relative helped." Sebastian replied. "And now I have another one here with me. Nothing is going to separate us ever again. That is a guarantee."

It was around this time that Mu entered the hangar and saw the family reunion across the way. The Hawk of Endymion was about to go see what was going on when Anthony came up, dragging him away by the arm. "That's a private moment, Lieutenant. We don't want to interfere. I called you down here because I wanted to speak to you about an important matter." They stopped in front of his Zero, which was being swarmed over by the Prowler's technicians.

"Captain Russo, what are your people doing to my machine?" Mu asked.

"Take it easy, you're in luck today. We're giving it a major upgrade. The Zero in itself is a fairly good machine, but it's got so much untapped potential. We're about to make it even better! Beam cannons are replacing the gunbarrels; a new 155mm hyper-velocity linear cannon is being installed. We're adding hard points for Warhammer anti-ship missiles, and an array of light pulse thrusters for extra maneuverability…not to mention a new paint job, seriously, orange is the best the Earth Alliance brass could come up with?" He squinted at the mobile armor's garish color. "Moving on, the Zero has enough punch to go up against mobile suits, but I see it being more capable in an anti-ship role, you agree with me?"

Mu folded his arms, "I suppose so. The Zero does have a speed and maneuverability mobile suits usually don't." He replied. Anthony thwacked him on the back.

"Then why don't you give these fine men and women a hand here, Lieutenant? It is your Zero after all. You know the machine better than anybody and I know full well how attached pilots get to their mounts so it's only right you have a hand in its rebirth." Mu felt relieved, so he joined the technicians and White Wolf as the Zero entered a new phase no one ever imagined.

(Archangel, rear viewport.)

After the happy reunion with his cousins, Sebastian retired to his favorite place. He gazed out on the starscape, looking to the white shape of the Blizzard Prowler now having taken the opposite position of the Aquilo. "ZAFT had problems with two ships, now we've got three. But even with the Redemption crippled, Marie still is alive and is able to bring the intel she gathered on us back to Rau."

His eyes burned as he thought of the masked commander. The Storm Wolf remembered his first meeting with Rau Le Creuset, and he hadn't made a good impression. Despite having a smooth, cultured air about him, Sebastian could feel the animal inside his fellow commander, constantly pacing and glowering at the world, like a caged animal that yearned to be free and slaughter all those who got in his path.

"What are you planning, Rau? What's going on in your head?" Sebastian said to himself, his left hand balling into a fist and resting on the view port. "You always have some kind of scheme boiling on your mental stove top. Zala at least has a reason for wanting to destroy Earth, but what about you? Where does GENESIS fit in? I wouldn't be surprised you'd take advantage of Zala's grief over losing Lenore. We all lost someone that day." His mind trailed back to the four bodies lying in the morgue. In another world, Sebastian could have easily joined whatever conspiracy Zala and Rau were running.

"Sweetheart?" A soft voice called out. The Storm Wolf's angsting came to an abrupt end as his wife came looking for him, Her adorable face taking on its usual, dazzling smile. Lacus floated up to him, putting her arms around his midsection. One of his hands found its way to her own slender waist, and came up to brush against the back of her neck. Batting at one of the flaps of brown hair along her side. "Thinking about the mission again?"

"That and how much I miss being able to run my hand through your hair." He replied. "You look nice with short hair, but I'll be glad when it grows back. I will also be happy to see it pink again. I need my Pink Songstress and soon." He replied. Lacus let out a happy whine and nuzzled up against him.

The moment was derailed by the sound of clapping. "Well look at this, it's the Brooding Boy, and the Gentle Girl." Cagalli remarked, in the few times she had met with the Twin Wolves upon their initial arrival in Orb, Cagalli labeled Sebastian as a 'brooding boy' and Lacus as a 'gentle girl' after seeing them in a quiet moment on the beaches of the homeland. She found it rather cute.

"Hello, Cagalli." Sebastian said, "Is there something we can help you with?" The blonde just tugged at the hem of her gray skirt, cursing the fact she had to wear the ridiculous garment, and wishing she could find the Earth Alliance official who thought hot pink was a good color for a military uniform.

"I was on my way to take my station on the bridge when I saw you two being all lovey-dovey." She replied.

"Didn't know being in love was a crime, Cagalli." Sebastian replied.

She shook her head, "I didn't mean it that way, Colonel. You two clearly have something special."

"I was truly blessed, Anthony was the wingman that never left my side, and Mark was the driving force that kept me focused and refused to let me fall to despair or succumb to revenge." He said, looking into the gorgeous blue eyes of the woman he loved. "And Lacus is my shoreline, she's my way of finding home…and trust me, I'm always trying to find my way home."

Blue careened down the hallway, its flaps popping up and down, "Anthony need Sebastian! Anthony need Sebastian!" The Haro beeped, "Important meeting in Captain's office! Important meeting in Captain's office!" The Storm Wolf just shook his head dismissively. He could wax philosophic with Lacus later, but now it was time to go to work.

"You ladies go on ahead. It looks like I'm needed for something important and I don't want to keep the man waiting." He said. Lacus kissed him on the cheek and the two girls left. Sebastian glared at Blue, who just stared back with beady LED eyes. "Lay on, Macduff." He said, following the Haro to Murrue's office.

(Captain's Office)

Sebastian entered the office, "I'm here now, what requires my presence?" He asked. Anthony cocked his eyebrow. "I mean really, you sent Blue to get me while I was having a nice, romantic moment with my wife?" Mu let a small snicker escape his lips while Natarle's did her best not to let her stoic expression slip. Murrue cleared her throat.

"Captain Russo says he has something he wishes to share with us, and that both of you needed to be here to say it," Murrue said. Wordlessly, Anthony handed Sebastian a sheet of paper. His blue eyes widened when he saw the name at the top of the message.

"Godfather…Is this confirmed, Captain Russo?" He asked his partner in hushed tones. The White Wolf just nodded. The Storm Wolf stood up straight, tugging at his uniform jacket. "Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. I am hereby authorized to read the three of you into the operation currently being undertaken by our unit, the 226th Mobile Black Ops Team."

Anthony's face grew grim, "If Godfather is authorizing this…it means things are getting worse than we thought." He said. "Our operation is moving to the next level, and we need to recruit any and all personnel that we can by any means necessary."

"It would help us if we knew just who Godfather is." Natarle said. Anthony and Sebastian shared a look and nodded. It was time to take a leap of faith.

"Very well, Ensign. Godfather is the secret code name for our direct superior. Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne." Sebastian said, wishing he could capture the astonished looks on the three Earth Alliance officers' faces. "Who did you think we were getting our marching orders from? We're here on official business for the PLANTs."

Anthony smirked, "The official record states we're deserters who joined Orb to escape the war, but really we are under the Joint Administrative Command Authority of the Chairman and Cagalli's father," This got a second astonished reaction from the three officers, "This war isn't as cut and dried as everyone believes it to be. Chief Representative Athha and Chairman Clyne have charged us with a mission that threatens the existence of Natural and Coordinator alike."

"How did you accomplish that?" Natarle said, "Alliance Headquarters has constantly pressed Orb to join us, but they've rebuffed us every single time. Everyone thinks Orb are nothing but a bunch of misanthropes."

Sebastian just chortled, "I assure you, Ensign Badgiruel. Orb is probably the only remaining Earth nation that has anything resembling common sense, and Uzumi Nara Attha, despite his pacifistic leanings, won't stand by when the entire nation literally burns." He pulled out a USB drive and inserted it into the desktop computer terminal. "The Battle of Endymion was a turning point for Commander Russo and myself." He slipped back to using their ZAFT ranks out of habit. "Ninety percent of our team was wiped out, and we barely escaped to tell the tale. Shortly after we returned to the PLANTs from the moon, Chairman Clyne called us to his office, our whole view of the world changed when he showed us…this." The nightmarish image Siegel had shown the Twin Wolves blinked onto the screen, even after nine months it still chilled Sebastian's bones whenever he saw it.

"GENESIS?" Mu looked at the name in the right hand corner of the screen.

"An acronym, it stands for Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulus Induction System." Anthony said. "It was originally intended as a propulsion system for deep space exploration. But Patrick Zala thought it would also make for a powerful weapon that he could use to destroy Earth with!" Mu's heart nearly stopped and both women gasped. "The mission we have been charged with is to create a countermeasure to this beast before it can reduce the planet to a barren husk! Chief Representative Attha heard about this and he didn't hesitate to offer his help…provided we gave something back in return."

"The prototypes?" Natarle asked, "But…why would Orb ask ZAFT officers to help build machines for their enemy?"

"Maybe because we never intended for the Earth Alliance to have them in the first place?" Sebastian said, the image shifting to the six prototypes. "Morgenroete has been designing mobile weapons for years. No one has more experience with the subject. It's the reason your superiors came to the company in the first place. Orb is very close to developing their own series of mobile suits, and they used the prototypes designed for the Earth Forces to develop new technologies to improve their own defenses. When we showed up, they asked us to seize the units for themselves."

"Orb never intended to honor their contract with us?" Natarle said, rather irritated at the thought. She had worked side by side with the personnel at the Heliopolis facility and they had all been very friendly to her. The idea they were just waiting to stab them in the back was very infuriating.

"The Sahakus were the ones who secretly made the deal in the first place. Uzumi and the other nobles never knew, and none of them were very happy when they found out. My team sent here to oversee the construction, and wait until they were complete." Anthony said, "Unfortunately, Rau found us out and threw a wrench into that plan. In exchange for our service, Morgenroete's scientists and engineers would help us find a weak point in GENESIS, a way to bring this monster down before it comes online and kills a lot of innocent people."

"I was of the impression that Chairman Clyne and Councilor Zala were close friends and political allies. I'm guessing that's no longer the case." Mu said. Sebastian nodded emphatically.

"Correct Lieutenant. They had a big argument over the issue of using GENESIS, and it destroyed a very long friendship. I have to say, I somewhat feel for Councilor Zala, we have a shared pain. He hasn't been the same since February of last year…when his wife, Lenore, died at Junius Seven." The Storm Wolf trailed off. "Zala began pressing for a more aggressive stance against Earth ever since the conclusion of the lunar campaign. I think he finally buckled under the pressure and desired more than just victory…he wanted revenge on those who took his wife away from him."

"He would destroy an entire planet just for the death of one person?" Murrue said.

"Zala believes Coordinators are the next stage of human evolution, and for the death of his wife, the only thing that can wash away that pain is the blood of the 8.5 billion lives down on that rock!" Anthony replied coldly, "I can understand his pain, we all lost someone there that day. But it can't come to pass! I can understand why you three feel you'd be betraying your uniforms if you joined us, but there comes threats that transcend flags and lines on a map. GENESIS is one such threat. Can you just willingly close your eyes knowing what will happen if Zala is allowed to have his way? The choice is yours."

"You're not really betraying your country. Just the opposite, you're saving it, along with the entire planet." Sebastian said. Before any of the Earth Alliance officers could speak, Cagalli's voice came in over the 1MC.

"Captain Ramius, we just got a message coming in, it's from the Eighth Fleet's advance force. They're on enroute to us right now, ETA six hours." She said, her voice becoming grimmer. "That's not all…we also have another set of heat signatures closing in…it's ZAFT. They're coming in on a parallel course and should meet up with us about the same time, give or take a half hour or so."

"Well? What's it going to be boys and girls? This is the time to make your choice." Sebastian asked. The three officers all shared a quick glance, they all nodded.

"Very well, Colonel Connor, we're in." Murrue said, to which the Twin Wolves gave approving grins. "But I feel we need to share this with Admiral Halberton once we hook up with the rest of the fleet. He trained me personally. I know he can be trusted. He wouldn't stand by while the entire planet burned." The Twin Wolves's grins became even wider.

"Actually, Lieutenant, that's precisely what Colonel Connor and I were hoping you'd say." Anthony said, "We did our homework on you, and having the ear of the chief of all Earth Alliance space naval operations on our side is certainly never a bad thing. I'm certain the Admiral could rally those elements within the Earth Forces who still have some common sense and give us extra manpower when we make our big move."

"In the meantime, I'll see to it our machines are all prepped and tell the Prowler's techs to get the Zero up and running. We're going to need all hands on deck for this. Let's be sure to give Rau and the others a nice warm welcome when they show up." Sebastian said, a feral gleam in his eyes.

(Pilot Ready Room)

Anthony entered the locker room to change into his flightsuit. He found Kira, already in full flight gear, helmet on the bench next to him. An intent look in his amethyst orbs, "You look focused, Mr. Yamato. I didn't think you'd be so eager to get out there." He remarked.

"I've got extra incentive this time around." Kira replied, looking to the White Wolf, "Flay told me her father is going to be on board the Advance Force's flagship. She wanted me to make sure he stayed safe." Anthony patted him on the back. The younger pilot had been quite surprised when his girlfriend introduced him to her older sister. Maria teased him if they had made love yet, causing them both to blush in embarrassment. She then told him told him to take good care of her baby sister.

"I'll give you a little extra incentive since Flay is your lover, and her older sister is a prominent member of my team. Rau is leading this attack, and after your last couple of encounters, it's a pretty safe bet you're going to be facing him directly once again. You've intrigued him, and when Rau is intrigued by something he doesn't let up until his…curiosity is sated. You can't run from this, kid. It's something that needs to be done."

"I know…" Kira trailed off, "But why focus on me? I'm nothing special. I'm just a kid who fell into the cockpit by chance. You and Colonel Connor are the aces, I'd think he would want to deal with you first."

"Maybe, Rau knows us and we know him better than anyone else, but you're selling yourself short. Where do you get off calling yourself nothing special? This is coming from someone who rewrote a complex operating system in less than a couple of minutes? You've obviously got some talent, and Rau can see that. He's not afraid of what you are right now, but what you could eventually become. The longer you stay alive, the better you'll get. I wouldn't be surprised if you eventually surpassed Sebastian himself as far as pure skill goes. So keep fighting for Flay, and her father, and we'll get through this, all right?"

"Thanks," Kira said, some of the anxiety he'd been feeling since leaving the colony finally lifted. Anthony gave a reassuring smile before leaving. Kira looked to his locker where a picture of him and Flay at the park on Heliopolis was attached to the door with a magnet. Seeing the joyful smile on the redhead's face was enough to raise his spirits and reassert why he was fighting in the first place. "Don't worry Flay…I won't let anything happen to your father."

(Hangar)

Mu, Duncan, and Harmony looked on at their work with pride. "You know…it's the simple things in life you gotta appreciate. It's easy to forget that at times, you know?" The middle Lamperouge daughter sniffled. "I dare say this is some of the best work I've done up to this point." The techs from the Prowler were miracle workers; the Zero had been refurbished in inside three and a half hours, and was fully combat ready.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, this is good, Harmony." The Hawk of Endymion said. "With the new weapons and engines, any ZAFT machine that gets in my line of fire is going to get hurt pretty badly, I even like the new paint job, especially my new emblem." The Zero was now painted in a dark blue on sky blue camouflage scheme, painted on the fuselage just behind the cockpit was a new emblem for Mu, a red tailed hawk clutching a snake in its talons.

"I christen this new unit, the TS-MA2Bmod.01 Viper Zero." Harmony said, patting him on the shoulder. "Congrats, Lieutenant. It's a mobile armor. It looks like you're going to get to test it in action real soon."

"A little too soon for my own comfort," Mu said. The other pilots were starting to enter the hangar and giving their machines one final check before they set out. Duncan and Gabrielle entered together. The blonde Frenchwoman had the attention of many of the mechanics in the hangar, she moved with a fluid grace, the tight red flightsuit hugging her body, making her ice blue eyes even brighter. She smirked a little bit, knowing she had the attention of so many, but her heart belonged to the bespectacled engineer.

Murdoch then banged a wrench against the wall. "Get focused on the job at hand, you idiots! You can have all the time in the world to ogle pretty girls later!" He snapped, before giving a quick aside glance to Gabby, getting a nice mental image of her perfectly shaped ass. He gave off a quiet, perverse chuckle, saving the memory for later before going on his rounds again.

Sebastian shook his head as he entered Predator's cockpit. The busty Frenchwoman was certainly a tease, but she had a sharp tongue and was a great shot. Anthony walked by as he headed for his GINN.

"Trouble seems to follow us no matter where we go, eh pup?" he remarked.

"Yeah, it does." The Storm Wolf replied. "But what can we do?"

"Our jobs, Colonel Connor, We can do our jobs." Anthony said, boarding his mobile suit, activating his helmet mounted display "You ready, brother?" He asked.

"Born that way and always, partner." Was the response from the white and green mobile suit, Sebastian then queued up the squadron channel, "Good morning to you, Wolf Pack, this is Storm Wolf Actual, pre launch status check now. Predator ready for launch."

"This is Storm Wolf Two, fangs sharpened." Shawn said.

"Storm Wolf Three, eyes on the prey," Gabrielle replied.

"Storm Wolf Four, let's get this hunt going already!" Duncan said. It heartened Sebastian to hear those words; just the fact that a few of his beloved wolves were alive gave him strength, knowing he didn't face this fight alone.

"White Wolf Actual, locked and loaded," Anthony said.

"Angel One, Viper Zero is ready for launch." Despite how lighthearted Mu could be at times, the calm in his voice showed he was one of the Earth Alliance's top aces for a reason.

"Angel Two, Strike Gundam is ready for launch." All who listened to the transmission could hear the same reluctance in the youngest member of the squad's voice. But there was steel behind those words that hadn't been there before. A good sign he was willing to do what was needed to protect the ship. Predator and LRR GINN moved to the catapults.

"Storm Wolf Actual and I will be the first ones to launch." Anthony gave the mission parameters. "Angel One and Angel Two will follow, and then Storm Wolves Two, Three, and Four will make up the rear guard, and Commander La Flaga, an extra addition has been made to the Viper Zero. It has a vocal command interface for the Sprites. You're going to be their flight leader."

"Roger that! Looking forward to using my new toys." The Hawk remarked.

Anthony snorted before clearing his throat, "Bridge, time to RV point?"

"Twenty minutes, Captain Russo," Murrue replied.

"Lieutenant Ramius, you may be under my command for the duration, but the Archangel is still your ship and no one else's. Is that understood?" Anthony's voice was stern; he had read in reports that EA commanders came off as sexist at times.

"Crystal clear, Captain. And thank you for acknowledging it." Murrue said, gratitude in her voice for the White Wolf acknowledging whom the ship's master was.

"All ships prepare to assume battle formation, the Archangel and Prowler will remain side by side with the Aquilo at the rear providing long range cover support. If any of the escort ships go down the Prowler will break formation and provide danger close support for any remaining ships," The fact the words "Danger Close", brought confusion to a few people.

"Danger close?" Natarle asked, a little nervous at the prospect.

"You stay as close the to the objective as possible, take any hits and return them…with interest." Sebastian said, seeing the lights of the ZAFT Task Force slowly approaching them. "Everyone into attack formation. Let's give Rau and his friends a nice warm welcome!" Many agreed with the Storm Wolf's statement. The ZAFT ships started disgorging GINNs, and the Gundams and Rau's CGUE departed from the Vesalius taking the lead.

"Alright…let's play!" Sebastian said, zeroing in on Kyle's machine, he opened fire with his beam rifle, but the brown spotted CGUE nimbly jerked to the left, avoiding the emerald beams as it opened fire with the shield Gatling cannon. Predator's shoulders flipped open revealing a pair of 37mm cannons. The Grimaldi Hyena's eyes bulged, as Sebastian opened fire with the shoulder cannons and his CIWS. Several 75mm and 37mm rounds punched through his machine's right leg and shoulder. The two mobile suits streaked by each other, just inches apart.

Kyle opened fire, grimacing in dismay as the rounds just pinged off the Phase Shift Armor. "We really need to find a way around that!" He muttered. A barrage of shells caught Predator in the back. The Hyena saw a jet black CGUE joining the fray.

"Hello dear, so sorry for barging in, but I figured you could use some help." Vanessa said, directing her attention to the Storm Wolf. "Hello Sebastian, I don't think I've played with you, just yet. I think it's time to change that."

"Oh I'm flattered, Vanessa. Why are you wasting your time with me when you should be chasing after Anthony?" Sebastian replied. The CGUE pointed to his left, and Sebastian could see a familiar gray GINN HM trimmed in blood red relentlessly pursuing a pure white Long Range Recon GINN.

"I'm letting him and Zavier have a moment to bond. It's always important to spend time with family after all." Vanessa quipped. "As it should be for you and I…little brother!" She said, opening fire with her own rifle. The Storm Wolf growled as he found himself hemmed in by the Grimaldi Hyena and his mate the Midnight Fang, struggling to hold back both of his fellow aces at once.

Anthony and Zavier chased each other through the void. "It's just like the old days when we used to play tag together, you remember that, don't you, brother?" Zavier cackled as he fired a spray of 27mm bullets at his sibling. Anthony starting cursed in both Russian and Italian before launching a pair of 57mm rounds at him followed by a barrage of emerald bursts. But the High Maneuver was well named; the lightwave pulse engines gave the machine a 180% improvement in its turning speed. Which allowed Zavier to effortlessly dodge, closing the distance between them.

"Shit!" Anthony cursed, switching out the rifle for the naginata, barely getting it out in time to meet the bayonet of his brother's rifle.

(Archangel, Bridge)

Murrue winced as the deck shook under her feet. She knew ZAFT would come loaded for bear, "Status of the reinforcements, Crewman Argyle?" She said to Sai.

"They're inbound now, Captain! IFFs coming up, it's the Montgomery, the Bernard, and the Law. They're coming in from the south, and should be on us in twenty minutes!"

"Crewman Allster, hail the Montgomery! I want to speak with Captain Koopman at once!" Murrue said. She remembered the master of the Nelson-class battleship well, Augustus Koopman was not a very assuming or ambitious man, and had a slight prejudice against Coordinators. Still, he was a competent commander, and very loyal to his superior, Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton. "This is Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, in command of the EAS Archangel, please respond, Montgomery-Actual! We are under attack by hostile ZAFT forces."

An older man's voice responded, "This is Montgomery-Actual, We read you loud and clear, Archangel-Actual. We should be in position to launch a missile strike in five minutes. I'll order all vessels to load up their torpedo and missile tubes, we'll be waiting for your signal, Captain Ramius." Koopman replied, adhering to the age old naval tradition of calling the master of the ship 'captain' no matter their formal rank.

"Aquilo-Actual, did you hear all that?" Murrue asked.

"Loud and clear, Archangel-Actual. Do have a plan in mind that involves us launching a whole lot of missiles and blowing stuff up?" Jackson said.

Murrue's delicate lips twisted in a devious smirk, "You read my mind, Commander. Wait for my signal and at the same time Koopman's forces launch their missiles, fire off a full barrage, see if we can't catch a couple of the ZAFT ships in the crossfire and scatter their formation." Murrue said, remembering the destruction caused by the Alpha Mike Foxtrot.

"I think we can do that, Captain Ramius, just give us the word and we'll rain death down, prime all missile batteries, Sledge and Warhammer on my mark!" Richards began barking orders to the rest of the crew.

(EAS Montgomery, Bridge)

Captain Augustus Koopman felt a sense of trepidation as he watched melee grow closer in the main viewport. It was a strange sight indeed, the Earth Alliance's newest ship in formation with a Nazca painted a brilliant white, and a vessel that was not in any ship catalog he had seen yet. "We're getting close, sir. I'm not sure if you should have come, Undersecretary Allster. This really is not the place for a civilian like yourself."

"I'm insulted by that remark," George Allster drawled, "I served my country proudly for nineteen years, and just because I'm wearing a suit no instead of a uniform, doesn't mean I have no place on the battlefield." He looked to the Archangel, taking in the graceful lines. "My daughter is on that ship…it's our job to protect it, no matter what, Captain Koopman."

"Don't worry, Undersecretary, your daughter will not be harmed. You can be sure of that." Koopman reassured him. He may not have liked George Allster, but he knew what it was like to have a daughter and what a treasure they could be. A particularly bright flash reminded the Montgomery's master of their current duty. He turned to the weapon's officer, "How soon until we're in firing range, Ensign?"

"Another five minutes, Captain. I also received a communiqué from Captain Ramius, It seems that the other ship traveling with the Archangel is a missile frigate. She wants to try and capture the ZAFT formation in between. We're to wait for her signal and fire. All missile tubes are primed and waiting for her command." Koopman gave a nod of affirmation, going back to watching the battle raging before them, every second bringing them closer to the action.

The weapon's officer gave a nod to signal they were in weapon's range, "Archangel-Actual, we are in range! All missile tubes are loaded and ready to fire on your order!" Koopman marked.

"All ships lock onto the second Laurasia-class frigate from the rear! Fire at will!" Murrue's voice roared over the radio waves. Missiles streamed from the three Earth Alliance ships and the Aquilo raining leaden death, making the PSV Ziegler the unfortunate victim of the double missile strike. The CIWS tried in vain to fight up the increasing number of projectiles, but there were just too many to fend off and several of the missiles found their target, turning the warship into a brilliant conflagration of orange and pink, scattering debris in all directions.

"Not bad, everyone! First blood is ours! Order launch of all mobile armors! Let's get in there and show ZAFT what we can do!" Koopman said.

In the cockpit of the Viper Zero, Mu grinned in triumph. The missile strike had been a total success, and now Rau was one ship short. "Alright, boys, let's see what you can do and chop up some GINNs!" The Hawk said. The Sprites fell into a V-formation, two on each side of the Zero, making straight for the squad from the Galvani. "Fire!" He said. The Sprites responded to the verbal command, letting their wired gunbarrels fall away and start spewing fire at the mobile suits.

"What the hell are those things?" Was all one hapless greenshirt had time to say before his machine was impaled by a spear of emerald light. The Sprites nimbly dodged in and out of the fire of the GINNs.

The captain of the Galvani was known as a hothead, and thus reacted badly to seeing his men get killed. "Go after the lead Earth Alliance ship! They'll pay for this insult!" The captain's voice burned in rage. The frigate broke off from its formation and began bearing down on the Montgomery; a mad gleam was in the captain's eye. "Arm all railguns and beam cannons, we're turning that ship into scrap!"

(Montgomery, Bridge)

Koopman grew nervous watching as one of the frigates started barreling down on them. The Law started to move to intercept but crossfire from the Gamow and a pair of GINNs armed with heavy beam cannons. Allster's face was stoic. It was then they noticed the white Nazca suddenly break formation and come in between the two ships just as the ZAFT ship fired, and George's heart nearly ripped out of his chest when he his daughter's voice scream out one word.

"MARIA!"


End file.
